The Life I Know and Love
by Hex Power
Summary: The Autobots and Decepticons have made it back to Cybertron. Now, with Wheels in the clutchs of the evil Unicron and Shadowdice, who will able to come and to save the day? FINISH!
1. Hi Horn Devil

"I am going to die!" screamed Wheels as she ran through the forest with a huge metal horn robot after her.

She didn't know why this guy was after her but maybe it had to do with her new friend, Strom Jet. She was walking in the woods when she found this weird green and white metal panel. It was so beautiful, Wheels wanted to touch it, but as soon as she did it started to glow. With in a few seconds, it had taken the form of a black and purple robot with wings.

"Why in the name of all that is good and true are you?" she asked.

The creature respond in beeps, which Wheels couldn't understand. She pushed her blue hair out of her green eye and stared deep into the robot's optics, "You aren't from around here are you?" she asked.

Once more, the robot let out another sound of beeps, but this time he nodded his head. Wheels took this as a sign of yes, "My name is Wheels, what's yours?"

"Strom Jet," said the little jet.

"Wow, so you can talk," said Wheels trying to hold back the laugher.

Strom Jet tiled his head and gave her a strange look and once more beeped, Wheels shook her head. Then she started again to walk, this time Storm Jet follow her. She looked back as she walked and saw that he was keeping a fair pace.

"Don't you have somewhere better to be?" she asked.

Strom Jet beeped and shook his head no. Wheels sighed. He was attached to her now and he wasn't going to leave her alone. She ran back to the jet and grabbed his black metal hand, "I suppose you can come with me, but don't tell anyone where we're going," she said in a stern voice.

Strom Jet nodded his head as Wheels put him along in the woods. She was heading to the big city, to get away from her life, and her father. He was nothing but a drunk, sad excuse for a human being. Suddenly there was a sound of something crushing on wood. Strom Jet looked so afraid right then, Wheels didn't know why but she wasn't going to find out.

"Come on, small metal dude, we're getting out of here," said Wheels running away then bash into something metal, "Ow! Who put a stupid metal pole in the middle of a forest!" yelled Wheels as she rubbed her head.

"How dare you call me stupid, you small weak human!" roared a deep and evil voice.

Wheels looked up to see a very anger green and purple horn robot. The main problem was this guy was sixty feet tall and could very much killed her. Strom Jet ran over to her and helped Wheel to her feet.

"This not good," thought Wheels slowly backing away from the robot.

That when the robot saw Strom Jet, "The minicon," he said, "Human! Hand it over to me!" he demand.

Strom Jet beeped wildly and hid behind Wheels. She took this as a sign that her new friend didn't want to go with this ....thing. Wheels stood her ground and held out hers hand to protect Strom Jet.

"Look, Robo-Dork, I don't know what a minicon is or for the fact of the matter what you are, but if Strom Jet doesn't want to go with you, leave now," said Wheels trying to hid the fear in her voice.

That was the wrong thing to say. Before you could say "Smart move" Wheels and Strom Jet were busy running for their lives. It seems that the horn one didn't like to be told no or to be insult for that matter. "When will I learn to kept my mouth shut! Stupid Wheels! Stupid!" she yelled until more she crash into another metal pole

"Why of all the damn luck!" she shouted as Strom Jet helped her back on to her feet.

"Are you ok?" said a voice above her.

"Not another one," she moaned seeing that the voice came from a younger robot that was blue, yellow and white. His blue optics looked confusing at her.

"Hey, you found the minicon," he said pointing to Strom Jet.

"Oh, no, you and that Horn Devil behind us can't have Strom Jet!" she cried hugging tight to Strom Jet, which could cut off the air supply for a human.

"Horn Devil?" said the robot then horror came on his face, "You don't mean..."

That when something blasted him from the front of the new robot. Wheels and Strom Jet turned back around to see the Horn Devil was standing there with a large gun in his hand, "Pathetic Autobot," sneered the larger one.

"Oh no," said Wheels, "I think he was the good one."

Strom Jet nodded in an agreement. He grabbed her by the wrist and started to run for it. The Horn Devil wasn't going to hurt her or him, not while he was around. Too bad for them, that when another robot came in front of them. This one was a lighter green and little bits of red and gray. This one didn't look as friendly as the blue one.

"Hold it," he said as he bet over and pick up Wheels and Strom Jet.

"Lets us go you piece of tin!" shouted Wheels and Strom Jet trying to break free.

"Ah, good work Demolisher," said the Horn Devil coming at them.

"Thank you sir," said Demolisher.

"What do you want, Horn-had?" yelled Wheels in the Horn Devil's face.

"That Megatron to you," he growled at her, "I want the minicon."

"Well, Mega-Dork, You can't have him," sneered Wheels and Strom Jet beeped in agreement.

"Why of all stubborn fools! You do as I say!" yelled Megatron tunring red in the face.

"Or what you'll talk me to death," laugh Wheels and Strom Jet beeped in laughter.

"Demolisher, put the human down," said Megatron in a not normal voice.

"Yes...sir," said Demolisher afraid of what his leader was going to do.

He put Wheels and Strom Jet on the ground. She was worry of what they were going to do to her and her friend. She turned and face Megatron. He had the gun that he used on that robot he called an Autobot on. She heard a little click and knew she got the wrong guy mad.

"What are you doing Megatron?" asked Demolisher steeping back, way back.

"This human will learn to respect me," growled Megatron.

Suddenly there was a sound in the bush behind them. It was the Autobot that Megatron blasted. He looked really damage and wasn't in great shape, "Leave her...alone...Megatron," he said having a hard time speaking the words.

"Ah, Autobot witness, good," smiled Megatron, "You can tell Prime this what I'm going to do to him."

With that, Megatron fire his gun on to Wheels and Strom Jet. They two try to get away but it was too late. Wheels could felt the heat and her skin melting to her bones and her hair burning. Soon, everything became black.

Suddenly she started to hear voices. They were above her and sound worry about something.

"Are you sure you did the right thing, Red Alert?" asked an older voice.

"I had to, Optimus, she would have die, if I didn't," said another voice that Wheels guess was Red Alert.

"Still, we shall see if she wakes up," said the first voice.

Wheels slowly open her eyes to see two robots standing above her. One was red and ble with bits of white. His yellow eye looked somehow relived to she her wake. The other one was mostly white and had bits of blue and red on his metal body.

"Who are you?" she asked but found her voice to be hollowing sounding, "What going on?"

"We found you and Sideswipe being attack by Megatron and Demolisher. After those two disappear, we found you serious damage and we had to do some work," said the robot with the yellow eyes.

Wheels quickly sat up and ran over to a mirror like surface and found herself looking into a face of a robot. It was a light blue and green with red optic staring at her

"What happen to me?" she cried out.

"Your body was ruin beyond repair and you weren't going to live if we let you like that you would have die," said the white robot.

"So, you turn me into what ever the hell you guys are!" yelled Wheels.

"Yes," said the white one.

Wheels sats back down on to the table and put her hands on her face. What in name of good and truth had this happen to her? Well, I least I don't have to go bad to dad and that horn devil isn't here.

"So, what are you guys anyway?" she asked.

"I'm Optimus Prime and this is Red Alert, we are a race called Transformer and we came from Cybertron," said the red robot, "We are called the Autobots and they transformers that attack you were another team called the Decepticon, whose leader is Megatron."

"Met him, didn't like him much," said Wheels

"I guess he return the feeling considering her blast you," chuckle Optimus, "Now, that you know us, what is your name?"

"My real name is Wilma, but my friends call me Wheels or Wheelie, whatever they are in the mood for," said Wheels holding out her new pale green hand for him to shake.

Suddenly there was a little beeping sound. The door to the room open and in flew in a small black and purple jet. It landed beside Wheels and transformed into Strom Jet.

"Hey, metal dude, you're ok," said Wheels picking up her friends who was beeping happily to see her.

"Yes, he managed to get away from the Decepticon and might have saved your life," said Red Alert.

"Well, I'm glad his ok," said Wheels but turned serious, "But what am I going to do now that I look like this."

"You and Strom Jet are more then welcome to join us, "said Optimus.

Wheels looked down at Strom Jet. The little guy nodded his head. Wheels took this as a good sign. She held her free hand which Optimus took and shook it.

"You have yourself a deal,"


	2. Friends

"Wheels,"

Wheels turned over in her recharger, "No, mommy, five more minutes," she mumble.

"Wheels," said the voice again.

"I don't want to go to school today," moaned Wheels.

"Wheels!"

Wheels jumped at the sound of that voice. She almost flew out of bed and hit her head on the ceiling of her new room at the Autobots' base. It had been a week and Wheels was starting to feel right at home with the others Autobots and even the human children. Wheels landed on the floor and opened one of her tried optics. There standing in front of her was Sideswipe with a grin on his face.

"Did I wake you?" he asked with his goofy grin on his face.

"Sideswipe!" Wheels yelled quickly getting up and glaring at the young bot.

"Yes,"

"You are soooo dead!" she yelled chasing the laughing transformer out of her room.

Just a week ago, Sideswipe was crying his optics out over the fact that he could have stop Megatron from blasting her. Wheels knew right away that this guy was how you say, very emotional. He kept trying to hug her, which she never like by the way. He then kept following her around trying to make things up to her, which really got on her nerves.

"Why don't you leave me alone!" she yelled as she was walking down the hallway trying to find the medic room, so Red Alert could see if her new body was ok.

"I'm just making sure nothing else happen to you," he said, looking very protective.

"Yesh, what are you? My older brother? I can take care of myself, ok," she said "And if you continue at this and don't start treating me like a member of this team, I will hurt you,"

"But, you are just a girl, what can you do?" he asked feeling that he shouldn't be afraid of the former human.

With in a second, he was on the ground on his back. Wheels had her right foot on his chest and had her new gun that Optimus had given her pointed at his head, "You where saying?" she asked with a smile.

"Ok, I get it!" he yelled holding up his hands in surrender.

"Good," she said putting back her gun and continuing on her trip leaving Sideswipe on the ground.

Now, she was chasing him through the whole building trying to hit him or at least get him down. He turned the corner, laughing his head off, which was a change from what he was doing before. Wheels couldn't decide if this was a good thing or if it was a bad thing anymore. As she turned the corner, Sideswipe transformed into his car mode and speeded off. Wheels growled at his action, she couldn't transform yet in her new body and that twit use it against her.

"When I get my hands on him, he is one dead bot" she growled to herself before she crash into something metal, "I seem to do that a lot," she moaned to herself rubbing her head.

"Are you ok?" asked the voice.

Wheels looked up to see Jetfire standing above her. He had this confused look on his face, but Wheels couldn't tell with the mask on his face, "Ah, yeah, I'm fine," she said.

When she first met Jetfire, he was playing a joke on this grumpy jet name Starscream. She was trying to fine her way to her room when she saw him looking around a corner. In his hand was this piece of clear rope that was attach to the other side of the hall.

"Hi, could you help me...," said Wheels.

"Shhh!" said Jetfire turning around to face her with his finger to his mask, "You have to be quite."

Wheels sat down beside him," Why?" she asked.

"I going to get Starscream, now be quite," he said in a whisper.

"Ok," agreed Wheels not really understanding this.

"OK, here he comes,"

Wheels looked to see a red, white and black transformer walking down the hallway. He had this unhappy look on his face and looked like someone you didn't want to mess with. What really caught her attention was the purple heads on his wings, just like that Horn Devil that blasted her. So, why was he here? He came to the edge of the hallway, just as Jetfire pulled the rope. That made the red transformer trip and fall face down on to the floor.

"That got that hurt," said Wheels at the sight.

Starscream got back on his feet and look right at Jetfire and Wheels. Wheels could tell by the murderous look in his optics, that he was serious mad at them. Jetfire quickly got to his feet and grabbed Wheels before Starscream could have done anything. All the way, he was laughing. She was just at the wrong place at the wrong time. Wheels watched Starscream running behind the two with anger in his optics. This wasn't going to end well for someone.

The white transformer ducked into an empty room with her and locked the door behind you. She could hear the footsteps of Starscream running by, yelled about using your head as a pot, or something like that. Wheels look up at Jetfire to see he was laughing his head. Something made her think that this guy was insane.

"Mind to tell me what is going on here?" she asked him.

Jetfire stopped laughing and look at the bot beside him, "Ah, sorry about that I just had to get back at Screamer for the Mars trip," he said., "And I do believe I hadn't had the pleasure of knowing your name?"

"I didn't tell you and you didn't asked," answer Wheels.

"Oh," said Jetfire taking back by her attitude, "So, what is your name and what are you doing here? I wasn't told of a new recruit, especially a fembot."

It took all Wheels had not to yell at that point, "Well, MysteryBot, I'm Wheels and I'm just here!" she yelled in his face.

"Whoa! Calm down, little lady," said Jetfire, "It was just a question, no need to bite my head off."

"I don't need to," she said with a smile, "I could call your friend back here and the two of you can talk."

"You wouldn't!"

"Want to see,"

"Ok, I am sorry," said Jetfire, "No need to bring in Starscream into this."

"Ok, I wasn't going to anyway," said Wheel looking at the face of horror on Jetfire, "But what your name?"

"I'm Jetifre, second-in-command of the Autobot," he said shaking off the shock, "But why are you here and when did you arrive?"

"I'm just am, I found a minicon, met up with this very easily anger Horn Devil and he shot me," she answer, "Somehow you guys brought me here and gave me a serious make-over."

Jetfire looked seriously confused "huh?"

"Didn't Optimus tell you anything or were you asleep when the others were being told," said Wheels, "I suppose your head was too thick to listen anyway."

"Hey, now just wait an astorcycle...," said Jetfire going on the defense, but Wheels walked out of the room with out listen to him.

Now here was her laying on the floor with the shuttle standing above her. "Sideswipe woke you up again?" he asked with a chuckle.

"Yeah, he did," said Wheels getting back on her feet," How did you know?"

"He was laughing down the hallway like Cyclonus, so that gave it away," he said pointing behind him.

"Man, he is one dead bot," growled Wheels as she walked by Jetfire, but he grabbed a hold of her.

"Sorry, kill him later, Optimus wants to see you," Jetfire explained.

"Why? Did I do something wrong?"

"Not A clue, but it seems important, he asked for Red Alert and Scavenger to join him," said Jetfire as he walked away.

Now, Wheels was kind of worry about her meeting with Optimus. He and Red Alert were like parents to her now. Red Alert was the one who created her new body ad was away seeing if she was ok and if there was anything that she was having trouble with. At first, she thought he was treating her like an experiment, but soon to realize that he was worry that she would die if something he did wrong malfunction on her. There was also Optimus. He was like the father of the whole base, everyone looked up to him, and it was not hard to figure out why. Wheels was only here for a short while and had all ready like this guy. From what the others had told her and the missions tapes she view, this guy would do anything for his team and for this planet and the people on it.

Wheels enter the room to find the three older Autobots waiting for her. Each had their own look of serious of the matter on their mind. Wheels scuttle nervous as she walked in front of them.

"You want to see me?" she asked

"Yes, I did," said Optimus stepping forward, "How would like you to gain an alternative from?"

"Huh?" she question.

"A vehicle form, like the rest of us, if you want to help us you will need one," said Optimus.

"Really, you mean it," cried Wheels.

"Yes, Red Alert here can help you pick one of your liking," said Optimus, who look like he was smiling from his optics.

"Oh, thanks you Optimus," said Wheels giving the Autobot leader a big hug, "This is like my birthday."

"I think she ok with it," said Scavenger as he watched her let go of Optimus and started jumping up and down.

"Can we get started now?" she asked feeling like she was about to burst.

"Yeah, just come over here and chose your vehicle," said Red Alert going over to the computer.

Wheels quickly ran over and started to look over the choices. She didn't know which one to choose. There was so many of them. Then, she spotted it, the sleekest and smoothest car she seen, it was a Mustang and boy did it look like it could go fast.

"That one! I want that one!" yelled Wheels jumping and hugging Red Alert like a little kid in a toy store.

"I think I get the picture," aid Red Alert trying to get her off him, "Go and stand in that over there."

Wheels looked over at what he was pointing at a pod thingy. It looked like something from a sci-fi movie, but considering she was with robots from outer space she ignore that fact. She walked into it and the door close over her.

"Are you ready?" asked Red Alert.

"Bring it on," said Wheels giving the thumb up sign, but he didn't see it since the door was not see through.

Suddenly there was the sound of the machine starting up, then the inside started to glow. Wheels felt her body become warm and saw that more metal was starting to grow on her. She was amazed at the whole experience. Finally, as soon as it started it was it was done. The door open and she stepped out if her newest form. She could feel the new weight on her, the wheels on her legs and on her back, the door on her arms and the rest of it. It would take sometime to get use to it, but she didn't care, she love this!

"So, how do I work this thing?" she asked looking over her new body, but was interrupt when the alarm went off.

"Red Alert?" asked Optimus not needing to explaine.

"The minicon is coming from the center of the continent of Africa," reported Red Alert.

"Alright, have everyone go to the warp gate," order Optimus.

"Alright, let's get the party started!" shouted Wheels running out of the room as the three bots looked strangely at her.

......

Chiomon: Wow, another chapter.

Yuni: You're an idiot, you know that.

Chiomon: You know what, I tried of fighting you, why don't we finish this.

Yuni: How so?

Chiomon: I don't know, but I...

Yuni: What happen?

Chiomon: I tripped on something.

Yuni: Your brain?

Chiomon: Funny, very funny, hey they are minicon panels, YEAH!!!!!

Yuni: We are doom

Chiomon: While I get these on-line give me so idea of a love interest, I can't decide on who it should be. I know she going to be goods friends with Sideswipe, and two more guys, but where is the love?

Yuni: Who are the another two?

Chiomon: Um, Wheeljack and Sideways.

Yuni: WHAT!!!!!!

Chiomon: I better leave now...

Yuni: You better


	3. War

"Death to the Decepticons!" yelled Wheels as she and the others exit the warp gate in the middle of a desert.

"How did she do that?" asked Sideswipe.

"What?" puzzle Hot Shot coming beside him.

"Not getting sick on the warp gate, I mean the first time I rode on it I was pretty sick," said Sideswipe.

Hot Shot shook his head as he watch Wheels being dragged back by Scavenger to the rest of the group. She had her arms folded and was complaining that he was being too rough.

"Do you ever listen to orders?" he asked her.

"No, and if I do they wouldn't be from you," she said standing on her feet.

"My, aren't we the little princess," chuckle Scavenger.

That comment clicked inside Wheels' head. She turned around and faced Scavenger with a cold stare. Her face show that he said the wrong thing, but he didn't move one bit. He stood there with his arms crossed in front of his chest.

"Don't. Never. Call. Me. Princess," she said in a cold tone.

Scavenger shrugged his shoulders and walked away. Wheels could feel the heat of her anger rise in her body. She couldn't stand him, and his...his...attitude towards her, it was so mean and cold. She grumbled as she walked and stood beside Sideswipe and Hot Shot, waiting for the orders.

"Why did she have to come?" asked Blurr looking right at Wheels, "She a rookie, with no combat experience."

"How do you think I will get experience if you don't let me fight with you guys," said Wheels glaring at Blurr.

"Ok, that enough out of the two of you," said Hoist, "Wheels is here now and we could use the help."

"Hoist is right," said Optimus, "Jetfire, Starscream, take to the sky and look of the minicon, the rest of you spit up in groups."

With in fifteens minutes, Wheels, Hot Shot and Sideswipe were walking along the hot desert. They would have started sooner but Wheels got into a fight with Blurr. He said something about fembots being useless in war, then he meet the sand and the bottom of Wheels' foot. He didn't know now she got the better of him, but let say the two were yelling insults at each other and it took the whole team to ripped them apart. Optimus made sure they two of them went the other way from each other.

"I had never met such a stubborn, arrogant, jerk in my whole life," complained Wheels has she walked across the desert with her teammates.

"He has that ability on people," said Hot Shot, "You just have to block what he says out."

"Fine, but if he says one more thing mean about anything female, transformer or human, he is dead metal," growled Wheels punching her right hand into the other.

"You really need to talk to Red Alert about this anger problems of your," advised Hot Shot.

"Yeah, yeah," mumble Wheels.

"I have a question?" asked Sideswipe.

"What that?" asked Hot Shot to the younger Autobot.

"Why are we walking, can't we transform? It would be a lot fast," he said with that cute puzzle look on his face. Sorry, I think he is cute.

Wheels cough, "I'm hadn't figure that part out yet," she said feeling a little embarrassed.

"How come? It easy?" said Sideswipe.

"For you guys, but not for those who just figure out there has been robots on Earth for almost a year and had to be given a metal body just to live after being blast by a egoistically horn jerk," she said in a very calm matter.

This little speech left a little shock expression. Sideswipe had his mouth open and Hot Shot just had his optics wide open. Wheels walked away from the two boys continuing on their mission. They never a fembot with such an attitude before and were amazed of how well she was taking to this new way of life. They thought that she would break down and cried on the first day.

"Are you two coming?" she asked looking back.

"Yeah, wait up!" yelled Hot Shot dragging Sideswipe behind him.

"So, who do we have to look out for?" she asked them, "I already met two bozos, but what about the rest?"

Sideswipe was more then happy to tell Wheels about the other losers on the Decepticons, "Well, there are Cyclonus. He this trigger happy insane con that doesn't know the meaning of stop, and there also Thrust. He just a flying jet full of hot air and all I seen him do is suck up to Megatron."

"Oh, he sounds like a fun one to take down," she laughed.

"And there is Tidal Wave. He is this giant guy with tons of fire power but not much in the up stairs," he said starting to walk backwards.

"Yeah, but that does mean he not a threat," pointed out Hot Shot.

Sideswipe smiled one of his goofy smiles and turned back to Wheels. He was about to open his moth with his optics became wide with fear, "Wheeljack!" he yelled pointing at Wheels.

"No, Sideswipe, I'm Wheels," said Wheels in a slow tone.

"Not what he met!" yelled Hot Shot dragging Wheels to the ground to dodge laser fire.

"What the hell!" shouted Wheels turning around to see a black transformer with the Autobot's symbol on his chest, "Is he on our team?" she asked.

"No," said Hot Shot glaring at the new stranger.

"It looks like you have a new friend Hot Shot, don't plan to leave her behind, do you?" the new transformer asked not showing any emotions.

"Shut up, Wheeljack!" yelled Hot Shot.

Suddenly, there was a lot more firepower landing on top of the three Autobots. Wheels looked up to see two tanks, a helicopter, gray jet and a flying air carrier coming right at them. She grabbed the two guys and started to run for her life.

"We have to call the others!" yelled Sideswipe.

"No duh!" yelled Wheels ducking under one of the missiles fired at them.

"Well, we better move before we get blasted back to Cybertron!" yelled Hot Shot," Hot Shoot, transform!"

"Sideswipe, transform!"

Within a minute, Hot Shot and Sideswipe were zooming across the sand dunes at lighting speeds. The problem was that Wheels was left behind, on the ground thinking the worst thing she would do to those two if she lived through this. She turned around and pulled out her gun just to have her hand stepped on by a giant foot.

"This isn't my day," Wheels thought to herself as she looked up to see Megatron's face staring at her.

"It looks like Optimus had to left a defenseless fembot do his dirty work," he chuckle.

"I wouldn't say defenseless, Mega-Dork!" yelled Wheels trying to not show fear.

Megatron frown at being insulted and began to crush her wrist. Wheels began to scream in pain, which he took in with great joy, "All who insult me, die," Megatron said in his evil way.

"Funny...I didn't" said Wheels under the strain.

Megatron glared at her. He had never encounter this fembot with in an inch of his being. He continued to crush the fembot's wrist until he could felt in become one with the sand. He lifted his foot to see that her hand was now nothing but mixed piece of metal in the sand.

"Now, where is the minicon?" he demand.

Wheels cradle her broken arm in the other one then looked up at Megatron with such hate, "Somewhere, too lazy to look for it or too stupid," she said with a smile.

Now, Megatron had enough of this fembot's back talk. He drew out his gun and pointed right at her head. Wheels didn't even wince at the sight of the object that took her life away. She just sat there smiling. That for some reason freak Megatron out deep inside. He didn't understand why she wasn't even shaking a bit. Well, she would learn to fear him.

"What, not going to talk me to death," said Wheels.

Something small in Megatron's very thick head click. This fembot could she? The only idiotic person that he ever met was that human, but he killed her, didn't he? The way she act and spoke, there was no way in the hell that she would still be alive and come back as this fembot just to torment him for all the malicious things that he had done in his thousand year live span.

"Let her go!" yelled a filmier voice as a blur of blue and white tackle the horn leader on to the ground.

Wheels quickly got to her feet and saw that Sideswipe was on the ground trying to beating up Megatron. He managed to get a few good shots but that was only because he surprised Megatron. Soon enough, Megatron threw Sideswipe at Wheels and knock them both to the ground.

"You came back," said Wheels under Sideswipe's weight.

"Yeah, sorry about that, we kind of got caught up in things," said Sideswipe.

Their conversation was caught off by the sound of all the Decepticons' gun clicking and pointing at their heads. This situation had just went from bad to worst.

"Any last words, Autobots," sneered Megatron pointing his gun at Wheels' head.

"Yeah, I do," said Wheels as she pushed Sideswipe off her and stood up.

"This isn't going to end well for someone," thought Sideswipe.

Quick as lighting and using her only hand, Wheels just Megatron a good one right in the jaw. He didn't think the fembot had the nerves to attack him with his whole army behind him. Wheels just stood there, smiling very evilly at what she just done.

"I enjoy that," she said

"I see that," said Sideswipe seeing Megatron getting back on his feet with bloody murder in his optics.

Just as Wheels and Megatron were about to go at it, more laser fire from the other side of her. The two youngest Autobots look to see the others had arrive. Megatron and the other Decepticons quickly back away and started to return fire on the Autobots. Sideswipe ran over and dragged Wheels from where she was standing and the both of them ran over toe join the rest of the team.

"Sorry, we left you behind," said Hot Shot, "We kind of forgot you could transform yet."

"No duh!" mumble Wheels still holding on to her arm.

Soon Megatron yelled the words retreat and the Decepticons warped out of the area. The other Autobots quickly came around Wheels to see if she was all right.

"It nothing that Red can fix up," she said with a smile trying to hide the pain, "Did you get the minicon?"

"Yeah, he right here," said Hoist pointing to a green and red minicon on his shoulder, "But, we got to get you back to the base."

"Fine," she mumbled getting to feet, "But, there one thing I have to do," she said pointing at Sideswipe.

"This is not going to end well," said Sideswipe.

Wheels grabbed him by his neck with her broke arm and put him a head lock, "This was for waking me up! Noggie!" she shouted then started to give the Autobot one.

"Hey, stop it!" he shouted trying to get away.

"Never!" laugh Wheels.

"Things are definitely going to be different now," thought Optimus as he watch the new Autobots fight.

Chiomon: Alright, Chapter 3 is done!!!!

Yuni: Oh, what joy.

Chiomon: Are you still mad at me?

Yuni: Yes, what was your first clue?

Chiomon: That "I hate Chiomon" poster in your room.

Yuni: YOU WERE IN MY ROOM!!!

Chiomon: Damn it, shouldn't have said that.

Yuni: Prepare to die!


	4. Training and Talking

"Ouch! Red that hurts," whined Wheels as the medic fixed her hand.

"I told you it would," he said sounding calm of the whole thing, "I'm finish."

Wheels got off the table and looked at her newly fixed hand. It looked the same, but it felt great to have two of them again. She moved the fingers and they felt great doing it.

"Thanks, Red," said Wheels with a smile, "It going to be easier to get Sideswipe now."

"You can do that later," said a voice from behind her.

"Wheels turned around to see Scavenger standing in the door way looking really like he didn't what to been there.

"Why?" asked Wheels afraid of the answer.

"Optimus asked me to trained you," he answered.

A loud metal clank hit the floor. Wheels was laying on the floor do to the fact she didn't believe what he said. Red Alert quickly ran over to help her up while Scavenger stood right where he was.

"Are you alright?" asked Red Alert.

"I'm fine, I just thought he said he was going to train me," said Wheels almost laughing.

"I did," said Scavenger.

Wheels looked at him then at Red Alert with wide opened optics. This couldn't be true, no way in hell.

"Please, tell me no," she whimper.

"Sorry, Princess, it true," said Scavenger as he turned out of the room, "Met me in the training room in fifteen minutes, don't be late."

"I'm going to die," said Wheels as she started to hit her head on the floor.

.....

"Got any three?"

"Go fish,"

Hot Shot, Sideswipe were in the rec room playing a card game the kids had just taught them. With the Autobots size card, they were waiting for Wheels to come back from her first day of training. They had both experience Scavenger's type of training and were waiting to find out how a former human would deal with it. It had been three hours and they were getting bored. The kids were there as well, Rad and Carlos were get help from Alexis with their homework, while Billy and Fred were playing a board game.

"King me," said Fred.

"Fred," said Billy in a very upset tone.

"Yes," said Fred.

"We are playing chess!" yelled Billy.

"Do you think she done yet?" asked Sideswipe picking up a card.

With that the door open, and Wheels enter the room. She looked extreme tried and bruise up. Slowly she walked over and lay on the couch.

"I swear, he is Megatron in disguise," she moaned.

"Who?" asked Hot Shot.

"Scavenger, he is really Megatron," she said.

"He is!" explained Sideswipe, "We have to get the others," he said getting up but Hot Shot brought him right back down.

"She was being sarcastic, Sideswipe,"

"Oh,"

Wheels chuckle then moaned in pain. The bot was definably didn't go easy on her.

"Maybe you should see Red Alert," offer Alexis.

"Yeah, you looked really wipe," said Rad.

"Nah, I'm fine," said Wheels, "beside, I bet you want to know how I was with Scavenger?"

"Yeah, but if ..." started Sideswipe but Wheels interrupt him.

"I'm ok and I want to tell you guys about it, so sit down and listen, will you," she said.

::FLASHBACK::

"So, what do I do?" asked Wheels not really look towards this.

She had ran into the training room, and saw him standing in the center. Wheels slowly but surely came into the room. She heard from the others that this was one transformer you do not take lightly. So, she was ready for anything he threw at her, well anything solid anyway.

"We start by teaching you how to transformer, by using you other forms, you can gain or lose advantages in battle," he said, "If you remember today's little stunt."

Wheels whined, "Yeah, but I did get into good punch."

"Yes, but now Megaton will except from you now, so you have to change with each situation," said Scavenger.

"Yeah, yeah, you sound like a broken record," complained Wheels, "Can we just get started?"

Scavenger grumble an agreement, "Just concentrate and say transform."

Wheels closed her optics and concentrated on transforming. "Transform!" she shouted, jumping into the air, but fell flat on the ground, still in her bot mode. "What!? I can't transform?! Not fair!"

"You're not focus on transforming. Now on your feet and try again."

She pulled herself to her knees and then sorely stood, her pride damaged more than her body. "Okay... focus..." she inhaled, and thought about changing into her alt form. "....Transform!" She shouted, jumping into the air.

One hour later....

"Can we give up now?" complained Wheels as she lay on the floor tried.

"Keep trying!" demand Scavenger, "We are staying here until you get it."

"Fine, but don't blame we if we are here for the next millennia," she moaned, "Transform!"

This time, Wheels felt something strange happen. Her knees reversed direction, and the two wheels on the back of her thigh swung around to replace her feet. Her head slid down between her shoulders, so for a second she seemed without a head, and the hood popped up. Her arm turned around and made the doors and the wheels pop from here back and form the front wheels.

"All right!" shouted Wheels as she revved her engine.

She spun her wheels and started to drive around the entire room at top speed. She love the feeling of going super fast, ever since she was a little kid. She even fix up her two wheeler with her Dad's car engine when she was nine years old. That how she got the nickname. Just as she was about to enter her tenth lap around the room, a laser blast hit in front of her. She swerved and skidded to a halt horizontally across the room. More laser fire sounded around her, trying to hit her but none so much as came close. Wheels looked over and saw that Scavenger was trying to hit her with his gun.

"What are you trying to do with that thing?!" yelled Wheels as she turned away from another shot.

"Now that you can transform, we have to move on to the next part," he said, "Battle training."

"In other words, trying to kill me again!" yelled Wheels.

"You could say that, Princess," said Scavenger almost enjoying this.

"You are so dead," she grumble.

Suddenly, one of Scavenger's shot hit Wheels and she untransform and crashed into the wall. She moaned in pain and grabbed her right lag.

"Ouch, Scavenger, I think you broke something!" yelled Wheels in pain.

"Stand up, you aren't human anymore so you have no excuse to stand up and fight me," said Scavenger.

"But it really hurts," she complained.

Scavenger signed and walked over to her. He kneeled down and remove her arms from her leg. Just as he did so, Wheels grabbed a hold of him, flipping him on his back and had his and her own gun pointed on his head.

"Oh, how the table turned," Wheels said almost laughing.

"You lied to me and tricked me," said Scavenger.

"That was for calling me princess, I told you not to call me that,' she said.

Next thing Wheels knew was that she had herself face down with Scavenger pointing both their guns at her. She gulped and knew right there she was not going to be enjoying this so much.

"Nice move, but one thing don't stop and chat," said Scavenger, "Shall we continue?"

Wheels smiled, "Do I have a choice?"

"No"

"Damn it"

"And because of that little trick of yours, I'm going to be even harder on you,"

"Damn it!!!!"

::END FLASHBACK::

"So, for the past two hours, he as been whipping my can," moaned Wheels.

"You should have know Scavenger wasn't going to go easy on you, he didn't with us," said Hot Shot.

"Now I know," said Wheels, "But if you excuse me there is a recharger with my name on it."

"See ya," waved Sideswipe.

....

It was late at night in the base. The kids were home and most of the Autobots were asleep, most of them. Hoist was walking down the hallway finish putting some lat minutes work on a door Hot Shot wreck while he was taking the kids home. He was ready to call it a nigh, when he past Wheels' room. He could hear a silent sobbing sound from inside the room. He slowy walked to the door and open ina crack.

There was Wheels sitting on her recharger with her hands coving her face. Tear of energon were coming through the cracks between the figures. Strom Jet was right beside her trying his best to comfort the crying femme, but she wasn't paying much attention to him. Hoist try to get closer to listen in, but he acddinly fell face inot the door.

"Smooth move," he mumble to himself.

"Hoist, what here you doing?" yelled Wheel in a choke up voice trying to hid the fact she was crying, "Were you spying on me? Did the others put you up to this?"

Hoist quickly stood up on his feet and waved his hands, "No, no, no, I was just walking by," he said quickly.

Wheels looked at him and then at Strom Jet. The minicon gave a shoulder shrugged and a tiny little beep. Wheels turned back to the Autobot and wipe an energon tear away from her optic, "What do you want then?" she asked.

"I just came to see what was wrong," answer Hoist.

Wheels looked at the floor then back at Hoist. She really didn't want to tell him, but he might have some advice. "Fine," she said walking back to the rechrager asdn sitting down.

"So, what's up?" asked Hoist.

"Well, lately I have been feeling wried, about everything," she said.

"Really,

"Yeah, I mean I was a human for most of my life, then in a second, I was turned into one of you guys. I just felt like I don't know who I am anymore," she said rubbing her right arm, "I so new to this body and this new way of life, but I sure you don't know what I am talking about."

"Sure I do," said HOIST.

"How? You were never a human," said Wheels.

"Ture, but I wasn't all ways Hoist," he said.

"Huh?"

Hoist chuckle, "You see, I was once Smokescreen, then I got in trouble with Megatron too one day,"

"You call him a dork too?" asked Wheels getting into the story.

"No, I was protecting the minicons that form the Requim Blaster, but he got the better of me," said Hoist, "Next thing I knew, I had a new body and a new name."

"So, you were still an Autobot, just now you had a different shape," said Wheels.

"Yeah, but do you have any idea how hard it was to get use to this heavier form and not going by the name Smokescreen, I like my name," said Hoist, "So, I won't worry mmuch, you can get use to it, I know it."

"How?"

Hoist laugh, "I can guess, not many bots or humans called Megatron a dork in his face and walk away with just a crushed hand."

Wheels laugh with him, "I guess I can get use to this," she said then smiled at Hoist, "Thanks, and if you want I could call you Smokescreen sometimes."

Hoist smiled too, "Sure, but only if there is no one else around, "he said as he left Wheels to recharge.

.....

Chiomon: Yeah, another chapter done like dinner!

Yuni: You need a life.

Chiomon: I do, it this one,

Yuni: Loser

Chiomon: Guess what I have two big news items!!!!

Yuni: Great, more useless trash that no one needs to know about.

Chiomon: THEY ARE MAKING A TRANSFORMER MOVIE!!!!!! It going to be done by Steven Spielberg and Dreamworks!!! It said to be live action and be out by the summer of 2006!!!! YEAH!!!!!

Yuni: some big news

Chiomon: Shut up, and I know who going to fall in love with Wheels but I can't tell

Yuni: Why not?

Chiomon: It could cause problems, so tune in next time!!!!


	5. What you Hear Over the Radio

"Wheels, what are you doing?" asked Sideswipe.

Wheels was sitting over one of the workbenches for the past three hours. Energon and oil were coving some parts of her body. Her optic had this determined look in them and what ever she was doing, she wasn't going to get up any time soon.

"I'm building something," she said.

Sideswipe looked over her shoulder, "What kind of something?"

"It a radio," she said.

"Why are you building that?" he asked looking at the gray box with dials in front of her.

"I want to listen to music, and there nothing in this whole base that not they size of a grape I can use," she mumble.

"Oh"

Wheels screwed on the back of the box and plug it in," Now let's see if I can get a station on this thing," she said as she turned the dial.

For a moment, there was nothing but static. She continued to try it with Sideswipe right behind her. Finally, a voice came over the radio.

"_I can never tell if that damn T is for teaspoon or for tablespoon,"_

"What are you picking up, the cooking station?" asked Sideswipe with a puzzle look on his face.

"I don't think so, that voice sounds really filmier, and beside what kind of a host of a cooking show can't tell the difference between and table or tea spoon," she said in a thinking voice.

"That who?" asked Sideswipe.

"_Damn it, Cyclonus! Where is the flour!"_ said he voice now yelling.

Wheels looked at Sideswipe and he looked at her. The voice had said Cyclonus and now that it was yelling they could tell who it was. With in a second, they were both on the ground laughing their heads off.

"Oh, Primus, it's Megatron!!!" yelled Sideswipe.

"And he is baking!!!" laugh Wheels.

"_What was that?"_ said a very anger Megatron on the other end.

That seem to shut the two of them up. It seems that the Horn Devil could hear them on the other side. This could be both a bad thing...or a good thing.

"Lets have some fun," said Wheels in a whisper.

"How?" asked Sideswipe.

"Watch and learn, young grasshopper," said Wheels then in a slow whispery voice, "Megatron,"

"_Who there, answer or feel my wrath!"_

"This is your conscience, we haven't talk for a while," she said trying to hold back the chuckles.

"_Damn it, I thought I got rid of you_,"

"No, you didn't so tough monkeys, I just came back to tell you of all the bad things you have done in your life,"

"_I haven't done anything wrong, so begone!"_ yelled Megatron.

"Ha, that the understandment of the year, you not doing anything wrong," laugh Wheels. "What about killing that sweet, kind, gentle human child?"

"I think you went a little too far on that," mumble Sideswipe.

"Ssh, I am on a roll," said Wheels.

_"She was a waste of being; I did the planet a favor_,"

"She wasn't!" yelled Wheels, "But, you shall learn the truth in due time."

"_What are you_ _saying?"_

"Ah...never mind, lets go over your anger issues, were you ever hug as a child?" asked Wheels.

"What with that question?" asked Sideswipe, not know were the hell this was going.

"I getting some dirt, now if you will shut up," she said turning back to the radio.

_"I shall not answer any of your question, you are nothing!"_

"Nothing! I'm nothing, then you are nothing!" yelled Wheels into the box, "Do you have any idea how crowded it is in your head? I can't fit in here with the size your of ego!"

"Hey, be quite, the others will hear you," said Sideswipe in a whisper.

"_What was that!?" _yelled Megatron.

"Ah...that was your common sense, or did you forget you had one. You haven't used him much," said Wheels thinking quickly so Megatron wouldn't catch on yet.

Suddenly, there was the sound of metal footsteps on Megatron's side of the radio. "_Ah, sir who are you talking to?"_ said the voice of Demolisher.

"_Don't you hear that_?" asked Megatron.

_"Hear what sir? I been hearing you yelled into an empty room for the past ten minutes,"_ said Demolisher.

Wheels rubbed her hands together, "This gets better and better," she chuckle.

"Oh yeah, only Megatron can hear us," said Sideswipe almost laughing.

Wheels quickly nodded her head then turned back to the box, "Poor, poor, Megatron, his men think that their leader has gone loopy," she chuckle.

"_Shut up! Shut up!"_ yelled Megatron.

"_Are you ok? Doing you need to talk to the doctor again?"_ asked Demolisher.

"_No, I don't need that stupid doctor!"_ yelled Megatron

That when the minicon alarm started to ringing out in the base, both of them. With the combine force of both of them, Megatron as most was made deaf.

"Oops, better end the game," said Wheels quickly turning the radio off.

"We better met the others," said Sideswipe heading to the door.

"Ok, be right there!" she shouted. She quickly took the radio back off and put in a battery adapter inside. Grabbing a couple Autobot size battery, she put the radio in her arm compartment then ran to met Sideswipe. You may never know when something like this could come in handy.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Chiomon: Ok, I know that was really short, but I make it up by tormenting Horn Devil.

Yuni: I hate you all.

Chiomon: Ok...Until next time loyal fans, read, write and review!!!!!!


	6. Help

"Tell me how in the name that is truth and good, did I get pair up with you?" asked Wheels glaring at her partner for the mission.

Blurr return the look, "Do you think I enjoy baby-sitting? I have better thing to do with my time."

This was just after Wheels and Sideswipe's fun with Megatron and went after the minicon. They had to warp to a dense forest area, where they had to walk and not use their another mode. Optimus thought this would be a great time to see if Wheels and Blurr could work together. They both protest against it though. They didn't want the other with in fifty feet of them, but of course, they didn't want to disobey an order.

"Hey, I'm not a kid, I am a member of this team too! Everyone else can see that, why not you?" yelled Wheels.

"I need proof, until then you are nothing but a snot nose brat!" he yelled getting in her face.

"I don't have to deal with this!" yelled Wheels turning her back to him, "I'll find the minicon on my own!"

"Fine with me!" yelled Blurr in agreement as the two head their own way.

Wheels stomped through the trees. The very nerve of that bot, calling her a brat. If they didn't have something more important to do, well, she was definably going to get him back when they get back to the base. She stopped paying attention to what was going around her. That happens sometimes when she lets her anger take control like that.

Suddenly, she looked up and realize that she lost her way. "Damn it, this can't be good, I better call the others," she said about to go to her com-link, but stop, "No, I can't do that. If Blurr knew I got lost, he'll never let me live it down."

She knew that she should stay in one spot, but with the Decepticons around, it was best to keep moving. Wheels pushed back the trees and did her best to look out for the minicon, but it was hard. How on Earth do robots the size of buildings, find a piece of metal as big as a human head. Then when she heard the sound, a sound of a jet engine. Thinking it was that Thrust guy, Wheels pulled out her gun.

"Who there?" she shouted.

That when there was a tiny beep. A purple and black jet came at her and stopped in front of her. Wheels breath a sigh of relief. It was just Strom Jet. She left him at the base, but he came anyway.

"Sorry, I forgot to get you," she said to the minicon that sat on her shoulder as she walked.

Strom Jet beeped then turned away from her with an angry look. Wheels giggle. It was so cute to see him mad.

"Oh, come on, bubby," she said trying to cheer him up, "After this, why don't you and I go for a ride, you always like that."

Storm Jet beep happily at the suggestion, "Great, after we get the minicon and show Blurr up, we party!" yelled Wheels raise her hand in the air.

That when she notice Strom Jet's face. It had change. Then suddenly he flew down ad ran over to a pile of rocks. Wheels puzzle over her partner's action, she quickly follow him. After she caught up with him, he was with a new minion. This was a sort brownish green with a mucky red head and a helicopter propeller on its back.

"So, that how they find the minicon," mused Wheels, "What is your name?" she asked the new minion.

"Rotor," it said.

"Well, Rotor, welcome to the Autobots," she said.

Rotor beeped and Strom Jet joined in. Wheels shook her head. How could the only thing she could ever understand was their names, it didn't make sense. The good thing was that she could rubbed this into Blurr's face, oh what fun.

"Ok, let's head back now," said Wheels.

"I do not think so,"

The three transformers turned to see Wheeljack standing right behind them. He had that emotionless look on his face. Strom Jet quickly hid behind Wheels legs while Rotor stood in front of her, beeping wildly and shaking his fist. Wheels point her gun right at him.

"Get lost! I found the minicon!" yelled Wheels.

"Which saves me the work of finding it, so hand your new little friend over," he said very coldly.

"Over my already dead body," she sneered.

Wheeljack gave her puzzle looked over that comment but brushed it off. He pointed his gun at her. Just as the two were about to go at it, the ground started to shank. It was not a big one, but it was big enough. The ground shook and cracks started to open up in the ground.

"Huh? What's going on?!", Wheeljack asked in a voice with a bit of panic.

Wheels tried to remain calm, even as she felt the ground give way beneath his feet. But it all happened so fast. In a series of flickering images she saw the huge crack that opened up below them both, saw the terrain seemed to roll like a great wave, saw several nearby trees collapse.

In her helpless, desperate state, a distant part of his mind thought, _Gee, Optimus is going to be angry about that._

She saw Wheeljack try to take off, only to be struck by a falling tree and hurled downwards into the very pit she was now in danger of falling. She tried to think. She tried to be rational, for once. She also tried to hold on to something. But not only was there an alarming lack of stable things to hold on to, there was also the frozen realization that she had no idea what to do. None at all. Why had she come out here, alone?! Why didn't she stay with Blurr?! It was a stupid move. Rotor was busy trying to stay standing, while Strom Jet was grabbing tight to her leg. A sort of blind panic overtook her as her head connected sharply with something hard, and she went into stasis, even as she felt himself loose her grip entirely and fall.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"That damn traitor!!! He betrayed us!!!" yelled Hot Shot as he enter the base through the warp gate.

"Calm down, Hot Sot," said Optimus.

"I will not!!!! We lost both the Star saber and the Skyboom Shield because of him and now...." yelled Hot Shot before Sideswipe interrupt him.

"Where is Wheels?"

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Ouch, my head feels like Megatron step on it," moaned Wheels as she got out of stasis lock.

She careful tried to get up, but found herself pin down by a rock. She growled at this and began to push it off. It wasn't so big so she got it off with ease. Now, Wheels could see that she was trap under the ground.

"Ok, this is just great, I never live this down!" she shouted.

Then, came a filmier beeping sound. Wheels looked down to see Strom Jet and Rotor sit on the ground in front of her. Both seems to be working just fine. She sigh in relive to see her little friends were alright. A moan broke through the silent and Wheels quickly turned behind with her gun pulled out. There laying behind her was Wheeljack. He looked really bang up. He had wires coming out, energon leaking all over the place and one of his arms looked pretty much destroy.

"Ooo, that doesn't look good," comment Wheels.

"What kind of Autobot trick was that?" he asked.

"It wasn't a trick, it was an earthquake,' said Wheels. "Earth had them all the time in certain areas, it because of the Earth's plates."

"Funny...how does an Autobot from Cybertron know about Earth," he said trying to say the words.

"I don't have time to tell you, I have work to do," she said standing up.

"Like what? I you can see, both of us are trap under the Earth," Wheeljack said in a depressed tone.

Wheels shook her head, "Well, I'll see if my com-link working,"

Wheels brought out her com-link and tried to contact the others. It didn't work, all she got was static. She figure because she was to far down or the fall broke it. "Damn it, I take it your doesn't work?" she asked Wheeljack.

The black and gold transformer shook his head, "My com-link was on my arm that was smash here," he said.

"Rotor? Strom Jet?" Wheels asked her small minicon friends. Both of them shook their heads no. This was not a good thing. She knew she had to do something and fast. Wheeljack wasn't looking so good, she couldn't let him suffer like this. Even though he was the enemy, he need help.

"Here, let me help you," she said as she pulled out her gun and set it at it lowest setting.

"You're going to shot me out of my misery?" he asked.

"No, I'm going to try to close some of these wounds, now don't move," she advised.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Where is he?" screamed Megatron as he strom in the woods.

After they return to the Lunar base, he found out that Wheeljack wasn't with them. For some reson, that bugged Megatron. The former Autobots was the most loyal out of the bunch besides, Demolisher. Tidal Wave was too dumb to know the word. Now, that Starscream had brought back the two last minicon weapons, he wasn't in the mood to go looking for one of his men.

"Sir, his signal is not being picked up," reported Demolisher.

"Keep checking! He had to be here somewhere!" yelled Megatron.

_"Hey, Megatron!"_ yelled a voice.

Megatron also jump out of his boots, if he had any. It was that voice for earlier today. Oh, how he want to find the source of it and ripped out their voice box.

"Not you again," he whined in a small voice.

_"Yes, it me,"_ said the voice, "_You know about Wheeljack."_

"Yes, you little...." started Megatron before the voice interrupt him.

_"Look, you find him in section K-82 under ground, and I suggest you hurry before the Autobots get there,"_ said the voice in a sing tone.

"Why would the Autobots care!" yelled Megatron. That got all his troop to look at him funny.

"Hey Demolisher, what going on with the boss?" asked Cyclonus.

"Don't know, he was doing that at the base," said Demolisher.

"Ah ha, I knew I wasn't the crazy one," laugh Cyclonus.

_"Because there an Autobot with him,"_ said the voice.

"An Autobot?" asked Megatron not believing it.

"_Yup, one Autobot femme, injure_," said the voice, "_Just get to the area fast_"

Megatron turned to his soldiers. They were all giving him those weird looks. He glared at each of them. "Get to section K-82, NOW!" he ordered.

Now wanting to get him madder as he already was, the Decepticons quickly head out.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Wheeljack watch was Wheels, finish with the minor repair join, opened her arm compartment. She pulled out a gray box and turned it on. Soon, the box had Megatron's voice coming out and Wheels was talking to him. Was she a spy for the Decepticon, no... not from the way Megatron's voice sounded. She turned off the box and turned back to him.

"You're friends will be here soon," she said with a smile on her face but sound sad.

"What did you do?" he asked.

"I build something, and somehow I can use it to get inside you leader's head," she chuckle, "Since, both of our com-links are down, I had to use it."

"But...you are leaving yourself out for being capture," he said trying to understand stand this.

Wheels stand down on a near by rock, "Yup, but what is the worst can Megatron do? It not like he can reprogram me," she said laughing at the thought.

Wheeljack didn't look so sure. He had heared of tales of Megatron taking some of the inexperience Autobots ands changing them into Decepticons. But, he knew Megatron wouldn't want a fembot, not one as crazy as this one. They had enough trouble with Cyclonus.

"But, why did you do it?" he asked.

"Two reasons: one, you are really hurt and you need to get some medical attention and two, just because you're a Decepticon doesn't mean I can't help you," she said acting like it was no big deal.

Wheeljack saw the minicons. They both looked worry. He couldn't blame them. This fembot just put herself on the line just to save him. Why did he do to deserver such kindness from someone he tried to destroy. This was just great. Suddenly that cave started to open up and he could hear voices.

"Come one, Cyclonus, get your blender butt over here!" said a voice.

Light stream down and Wheels, Wheeljack and the two minicons could see three heads above them.

"Well, well look what we have here," sneered Megatron.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Wheels! Come on out!" yelled Sideswipe.

"Where is she?" asked Hoist.

Sideswipe turned and glared at Blurr "You should have kept an optic on her!" he yelled.

Blurr just kept walking. He felt bad enough as it is. He just was so mad at the kid at the time, he wasn't thinking straight. It wasn't like he knew this was going to happen. He was getting an ear full from Optimus about looking out for your team mates, he didn't need it from Sideswipe.

"Hey, let go you tin plated oven!" shouted a very anger yet familiar voice.

"Wheels!" shouted Sideswipe running over to the sound of the voice with Hoist and Blurr behind him.

The three Autobots arrive to see all the Decepticon in the area. Cyclonus was off to the side hold on to his hand, which was pouring out energon. Tidal Wave was having a tight grip on Wheels. She had this anger look on her face and energon pouring from her lips. Megatron was busy laughing his head off.

"I can't believe you betrayed us Starscream!" yelled Wheels, kicking at Tidal Wave.

Starscream was trying to not make eye contact with her. He had the Star Saber in his hand and was busy moving it in his hands. Strom Jet and this new mincon were trying to help Wheels but we in Demolisher's hands. Sideswipe could feel his anger rising to a boil to this pointed.

"Let her go, Mega-Bum!" he yelled at the great horn devil.

Megatron turned and saw the three Autobots standing there ready to fight. He just chuckle at the sight. "You are too late, your friend here is my," he sneered.

"Hello? I don't belong to nobody!" yelled Wheels.

"Let her go, Megatron," said Hoist, "She not worth it."

"Hey, Hoist I'm insulted!" said Wheels

"Sorry,"

"ENOUGH!!!! Tell Prime if he wants her back he will give all of your minicons to me," said Megatron as the Decepticon plus one capture Autobot warped out of their.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Chiomon: Oh, no!!! Wheels

Yuni: You know you are writing this, so it your fault she was taken

Chiomon: Yeah... I guess it my fault, but you could have stop me

Yuni: No, I want to her suffer

Chiomon: You're a cruel person

Yuni: Yup


	7. Fun on the Moon

"I can't believe she bit me!" complained Cyclonus as Wheeljack try to repair his hand.

"You tried to touch her in a very private place, I can't blame her," he said finishing the job.

"Any clue what Megatron is going to do to our little stood pigeon?" asked Cyclonus as he flex his newly fixed hand.

Wheeljack stood up and started to leave the room, "No, and I frankly don't care."

_Jail cell on the Lunar base..._

Wheels was locked behind bars. She was sucked in a poorly design cell, that she could blast down if it wasn't for the guard in front of her. Demolisher was there standing like an arrow. She couldn't make so much as a move without him looking at her. So, she was laying back singing.

"Spider-man, Spider-Man does what ever a spider can, spins a wed..."

"Can you stop that? You been singing the same thing for 20 minutes," complained Demolisher.

Wheels smiled, "Oh, really I didn't know," she said, "If you let me out I'll stop."

"No," said Demolisher.

"Damn it," grumble Wheels smashing back into her buck.

Heavy footsteps were now being heard down the hallway. Wheels looked up to see Megatron standing right in front of her cell. She could feel the hate toward him raising, but she had to wait. This wasn't the right time to attack. She would wait until she was out of here and he had his back turned. Oh, revenge was going to be sweet.

"How is our little prisoner doing?" asked Megatron chucking.

"It would be better if you let me out," growled Wheels, "But a more important issue is what have you done to my friends?!"

"Don't worry about them, they are useful to me and they won't risk doing anything that might put you in jeopardy," said Megatron.

"The game show?" asked Wheels with a sly smile.

Megatron didn't seem to enjoy the Earth related joke. "I would watch want you say, I can destroy you with much ease with your current position" sneered Megatron

"I don't think so," laugh Wheels.

Megatron had enough of this back talk. He pointed out his cannon on his side and pointed right at her head, through the bars, "I suggest you shut up, or I will use you as target practices," he threaten.

"I don't think so," smiled Wheels, "Optimus wouldn't give you the minicons if I was dead, now would he?"

The last of Megatron's patience had very well snapped. He turned and faced Demolisher. He had this anger look on his face, and that was a sign that something wasn't good.

"Take our prisoner to the room with the holo-screen, I going to have a word with Prime," he growled as he stormed out of the room.

Wheels smiled at the distress Decepticon leader, "Man, what ant crawl up his pants," she laughed.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Come on, We have to go up there and save her!" yelled Sideswipe in a panic.

"Calm down," said Hoist.

"I will not!!!" yelled Sideswipe before Scavenger slapped in the back of the head.

"You aren't doing her much good by acting like an idiot," he said.

Sideswipe slumped to the ground. He didn't mean to act like this, it was just... Wheels was a really good friend and he really like to have someone who was just as inexperience around to hand around with. The other Autobots had battle experience and his was down in the negatives.

"But, Optimus we have to do something," said Hot Shot, "Sideswipe is right; we can't leave her up there. Only Primus knows what Megatron is doing to her up there."

On cue, Megatron appear on the holo-screen. The Autobots all glared at his big ugly mug on the screen. They could also hear the familiar yells of their friend behind him.

"What do you want, Megatron?" asked Prime, knowing full well of the reason of the call.

Meagtron sneered, "_Just thought I would tell you not to hold your breath of getting your fembot back."_

There was silent through out the room. Sideswipe face down to the ground. What was he planning to do? What ever it was it wasn't good, it was never good.

"What are you going to do to her?!" yelled Sideswipe.

"_Let me go you tin plated freak!"_ yelled Wheels trying to get out of Demolisher's grip.

"_Stop moving, you'll make thing hard on yourself,"_ said Demolisher.

"_You are making things harder on yourself by not letting me go!_" yelled Wheels as she jabbed Demolisher in the stomach and started to run for it.

The Autobots watched as the entire Decepticon army was chasing Wheels around their base. It took all they had from not breaking out in laugher. Wheels dodge Thrust, who crash into Cyclonus. Starscream came at her with his wing sword. Wheels ducked under it as he tried to slashed at her. She then gave him a quick kicked in the stomach.

"_Man, and I thought you guys were tough,"_ laugh Wheels until she was all most blasted by a strong laser beam.

Wheels rolled on the ground and crash into one of the barely stable walls. She looked up to see Megatron holding on to the Requiem Blaster. The others had told her about it and from what it did to Smokescreen, she better be careful.

"She toast," mumble Jetfire, "There is no way, she going to be able to stand against Megatron with that in his hand."

"It was nice knowing the princess," said Scavenger.

"She not dead yet!" yelled Sideswipe, "We have to save her, NOW!"

_"Optimus, I hope you said your good-byes, because your friend here is good as dead,"_ said Megatron as the connection was turned off.

"Now we can worry," said Optimus.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"This is not good," thought Wheels as Megatron came closer to her with a really big gun that could kill her...again.

"You have caused enough problems for me for the last time," said Megatron sounding like he was about to burst a circuit, "Now, you die!"

At that point in time, the lights when off. Wheels could hear the anger in Megatron's voice as he order his men to find the circuit breaker. That when she felt someone pulled her away. She saw a light a head of her and the strange force pulled her into to it.

"Ok, what happen?" she asked as her optic adjusted to the change of light.

"I just save your can," said a voice.

Wheels looked to see Wheeljack standing right in front of her. Now, that was a surprise. He had saved her. Right then, she was full of confusion. Wasn't he the bad guy?

"Why in the name of good and truth did you do that?" she asked.

"Two reasons," he said with a smile. "One, you save me, so I'm in your debt and two I felt like I made the wrong choice in joining the Decepticons. I had been wishing to join back with the Autobots for a while now and you have given me the prefect chance."

"Glad this situation could be of use for someone," Wheels laughing weakly.

"Now, come on, the minicons are waiting for us. Your friends, Windseer, Skyboom Shield and Star Sabers minicons are at the warp gate waiting for us," he said pulling Wheels along.

"Whoa, the Star Saber and Skyboom Shield," said Wheels in surprise.

"Yeah, when Windseer went to get Storm Jet and Rotor, those guys want to go with them," said Wheeljack, "Can't blame them."

The two finally made it to the wrap gate. There standing in front of it was the nine minicons ready to roll. Strom Jet and Rotor spotted Wheels and ran up to her, beeping happily. They were worry that Megatron had destroy her or worst...

"Guys, sh, do you want Dorkatron to find us?" she said then turned to Wheeljack, "Can we go now? The longer I stay here, the better chance I'll go crazy."

"Just hold on," he said walking up to the control panel.

Quickly, the warp gate was humming. The minicons and Wheels let out a cheer for Wheeljack. The victory was short live as the sounds of footsteps and anger voice could be hear coming their way. The two transformers quickly herd the minicons in first to make sure they get to the Autobot base safely.

"You're next," said Wheels pointing to Wheeljack.

"No, you" said Wheeljack.

"I don't think," said Wheels as she came from behind and pushed him in the gate, "Can't have Mega-Dork finding out you help me, if he didn't figure it out yet."

Just then, the Decepticon had enter the room. Megatron was looking especially pissed right then. How dare, a fembot make a fool of him. Wheels was having a blast in torment him. It was her favorite past time now, beside trying to annoy Blurr until he cracks.

"I hate to leave you boys so soon, but what can I say, you bored me," said Wheels as she took a bow, "So, until next on the battle field." With that, she disappear into the warp gate.

"I'm going to kill her," mumble Megatron.

At that point Thrust came behind him, "Ah, sir we have a problem."

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Ah, it nice to be home," sigh Wheels before someone tackle her from no where

Wheels looked up to see Sideswipe looking into her face. "Ah, Swipy, could you get off of me?" she asked trying to sound not pissed off, "I kind of had a hard day."

Sideswipe quickly got off her, "Sorry, we just on the way to save you."

"No need to worry, thanks to..." said Wheels trying to explain what had happen when a voice interrupt her.

Instantly, seven weapons were leveled at Wheeljack, minus Wheels, who still on the floor, and Optimus, who really didn't look forward to a firefight.

"Well, well, look who's come for an aft-kicking!" Hotshot spat, keeping his optics trained on his former best friend.

"Ah, guys," said Wheels

"I'm NOT here to fight," He snapped, bringing his focus onto Optimus, who was calmly surveying this situation. "I was only helping."

"HELP?!" Hotshot echoed, seemingly insulted by this. "You probably did something to get Megatron through the front door and turned us into trash!"

"Hello, guy Wheeljack wants to join the Autobots again," said Wheels with a smile.

Hotshot barked a harsh laugh. "Now THIS is funny! I'll bet you're gonna ditch us like Starscream did!"

"Now, just wait a sec,"

"I will NOT!" he shouted back, his Decepticon temper flaring. "I'm NOTHING like him, I stick to my promises!"

"True, and if you let me speak,"

"Oh yeah, well ya obviously didn't when you swore loyalty to the Autobot cause the FIRST time around!"

"Stop that!"

"That was different! I was-!!"

"Will you two PLEASE quiet down?" Wheels yelling her head off.

Everyone turned to see Wheels back on her feet and not looking very happy. She stomped right over to Hot Shot and took his gun out of his hand.

"Hey, why did you..."

"Stop it! Let me speak!" she yelled getting into his face.

That shut him up. Wheels nodded and put his gun to the ground. "Now, that we all calm down I can talk," she said, "First, if it wasn't for Wheeljack here, I would have been laser trash back on the Moon base."

"But..." started Hot Shot before Wheels death glared him.

"Next, if you hadn't notice, look over there," she said pointing to the minicons that were off to the side, "We have six friends back."

Autobots were shock to see the minicons they had just lost no longer then six hours ago, back in the base. They looked at a nervous Wheeljack then to Wheels then back to the minicons. Then when Optimus spoke.

"So the fact of the matter is that you want to change alliances again?" Optimus questioned calmly.

Wheeljack nodded, not focusing on anyone but Prime, for most of them looked about ready to jump at his throat. "I have already removed as much of my Decepticon programming as I possibly could without risking injury to my hard drive."

Optimus thought for a moment. "Hmm... I hope you know that once you join, you WILL be targeted by Megatron, both of you," he said looking at Wheels as well.

The Decepticon nodded. "I know. But I will do my best to keep that between him and I."

Prime shook his head. "As an Autobot, we function as a team. One members' problems become the whole teams' problem."

Wheeljack looked pensive for a minute, and then nodded in response. Inwardly, he was smiling to no end.

"Well then, I have nothing more to say to you, other than Welcome back to the Autobots, Wheeljack."

"You've GOT TO BE KIDDING!" Hotshot shouted in protest.

But Optimus seemed to ignore his attitude and said calmly. "Trust me Hotshot, I do NOT kid about such matters."

"...So he IS on our team now?!" asked Sideswipe.

"Yes."

"Cool," said Wheels then ran over and gave Wheeljack a hug, "Welcome!!!!"

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Megatron was sitting on his throne back at the Moon base. He was going over what had just take place in his own base. This fembot humiliated him and his men in front of the emeny, take both the Star Saber and Skyboom Shield, and one of his most loyal man went back to the Autobots. Now, to top it all off he found out from Starscream that she was the very human that he supposal killed. Well, next she was going to be dead. But, first he was going to need some help...

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Chiomon: Yeah!!!! I love a happy ending

Yuni: I don't, stupid Megatron, should have destroy her when he had a chance.

Yuni: This is a waste of my time.

Chiomon: Ok, bye, I am sorry for not updating for a while, vacation time.

Yuni: People, run!!!!


	8. Fun with Blurr

Alexis and Rad were walking down the halls of the Autobots' base. The others were waiting for them to hurry up with the supply. In each of their hands was a large brown paper bag. You could see chips coming out of the one that Rad was holding. They were almost their when they hear a familiar voice.

"Hi, guys," said Wheels coming around the corner.

"Ah!" screamed both kids surprised to see her and dropped both bags on the ground.

Wheels watch as both bags spilled out all sorts of candy, snack foods and movie cases. Rad and Alexis quickly picked the stuff up and stood back up. Wheels' optics lit up at the sight of the videos.

"Are you guys having a movie night?" she asked.

"Yeah, but we didn't want Optimus to find out about us using the monitor for our viewing pleasure," said Rad laughing weakly.

"Why didn't you just ask?" asked a voice for behind them.

All three of they screamed. Wheels tripped over and almost crushed the kids, if they move out of the way so quickly. She turned around to see Optimus staying behind her. His optics seem to be reflecting a smile if you could tell since he had that faceplate on.

"Man, what are you a ninja?" asked Wheels getting back on her feet.

Optimus just chuckle, "If you guys want to use the monitor, all you do was asked, I would have been more then glad to allow you to use it."

"Thanks Optimus," said Rad, "Come on, Alexis."

The two human quickly ran in joy. Optimus was glad to see them so happy, but notice something was wrong with Wheels. She looked so how depress, but not showing it.

"What's wrong, Wheels?" he asked.

Wheels quickly face her friend, "Ah, nothing sir, just thinking," she said.

Optimus gave her a puzzle look. She was trying to hide something from him, but what. He wanted to help her but he guess she didn't want his help. He could wait until then.

"I better get back to work, Megatron could try something funny while our guard down," said Optimus as he walked away.

"Ok, bye," said Wheels.

Suddenly, she could hear screams. She quickly followed the sounds to find the kids deep into a movie. Well, most of them was into the movie, Fred had his head into the popcorn.

"Hey, guys, what movie are you watching?" she asked walking forward.

The five human turned and face her. Somehow, Wheels felt discomforted being near them. They made her think of her past life and how she couldn't do the things she use to do.

"Friday the Thirteen," said Alexis, "Want to watch it?"

"Sure, always was the fan for Jason," said Wheels sitting down on the floor.

"What are you guys doing?" asked Sideswipe sticking his head into the door.

"Movie, want to watch?" asked Wheels, guessing how he would respond to this type of movie.

"Movie, what a movie?" asked Sideswipe.

"It a film that tells story," said Hot Shot out of no where.

"Do you all take ninja training?" mumble Wheels under her breath.

"If you asked me it a waste of time," said Blurr.

"I swear, they are ninjas," mumble Wheels.

"You guys can watch if you like," said Rad.

"It a waste of my time," mumble Blurr and he turned to leave the room.

"That because you're a chicken!" yelled Wheels

The white bot turned and glared at her. It seems that she hit him a soft spot and now was going to take full advantage of it. He was so easy to anger he made it too easy.

"What did you call me?" he asked growling at her.

"A chicken, Bawbawaw!" she sad making the sound of a chicken and flapping her arms.

"Ok, that it!" yelled Blurr and was about to attack Wheels when a girl on the movie was killed, "Uh?"

"Oh, darn it, you made me wish one of the dumb blonds get killed," complained Wheels turned back to the movie.

"You find this kind of thing...fun?" asked Hot Shot, "That poor human was hack to death!"

"It not real, Hot Shot," explained Alexis.

"Yeah, it all ketchup and jelly, I think" said Carlos.

"This popcorn could use some jelly," mumble Fred.

"Tell me again why am friends with you?" moaned Billy.

"So, are you boys going to stand there or sit down and watch?" asked Wheels feeling impatience.

"I'm in," cheered Sideswipe sitting down beside Wheels.

"Same here," agreed Hot Shot.

"Blurr?" asked Wheels.

Blurr grumble and stood in the corner, "Fine, it not like I had anything better to do."

"Great! How about we put in another one so we can all stay on the same page here?" asked Wheels.

"I don't see why not," said Rad.

Rad quickly got up and switched the tape with a new one, a clasher one. It went by the name Freddy vs. Jason. Wheels saw this one ten times in the theaters. So, she wasn't worry about the movie.

Now, the others were another story. With in twenty minutes, Sideswipe was shrieking like a little girl. He cried whenever blood came up. It took all Wheels had from laughing at her best friend. Hot Shot seem to be taking it a like easier. He didn't scream as much, just at those surprise parts. Sometimes he did seem to look pale. Now, what really interest Wheels was Blurr. He wasn't watching the movie. He just had his back turned to it. Now, this could mean two things. One, he was bored and sleeps or he was bloody scared. Wheels would find out soon then use it to her advantage. This was going to be fun.

After the movie, Hot Shot and Sideswipe took the kids home. This was the perfect time to see if Blurr was afraid of anything from the movie. She got closer to him then tapped him on the shoulder. He jumped five feet in the air and landed on the ground with a thump.

"Ha, ha, ha, ha, I knew you were scared of the movie!" she laugh rolling on the ground.

"I wasn't, you startled me!" yelled Blurr as he turned and stormed away.

"Oh, really, well Mister Blurr, we have ways to make you scream," cackle Wheels.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Tell me again how you rope me into this?" asked Wheeljack in a quiet voice.

"Because," said Wheels.

"Because why?"

"Because, because,"

"Because, because why?"

"Because, because, because,"

"Could you please stop that, the both of you?" asked Jetfire.

"I just don't see why I have to be here," said Wheeljack.

"Because, you're the only one who can work the thingamajig," said Wheels.

"It is a holo-protector," said Wheeljack.

"Whatever, the point here is to make Blurr scream like a baby girl, hee hee," said Wheels.

"Why is he here?" asked Wheeljack, "I can understand you because you're the criminal mastermind and you need me to complete your evil plan, so what's Jetfire role?"

"I get to video tape this and use it for black mail," said Jetfire with a smile.

"Could you tell me why you're second in commend again?" asked Wheeljack.

"Sh, the plan shall begin," Wheels said.

"And I just wanted the others to think I was a nice guy," mumble Wheeljack.

"We could say we force you into it," suggest Jetfire.

"Who going to believe that? Sure, Optimus, Red Alert and Scavenger, but not the rest of them," said Wheeljack.

"Do you guys ever shut up? We are trying to sneak here," said Wheels.

Finally, the three of them finally made it to Blurr's room. After Wheels manged to hack her way in. Wheeljack crawled on the floor and set up the device. He inserted the chip that Wheels had made just of Blurr and turned it on. Then as soon as he got out, Wheels threw little rocks at Blurr's head to wake him up.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Huh? What's going on?" mumble Blurr as he woke up from something hitting his head.

He turned and came face to face with Jason and Freddy. They were over his recharger, ready to attack. That when he let out the hugest scream in the history of Autobots, as he fell out of the recharger.

"This is pure gold," chuckle Jetfire.

Blurr turned at the sound of his voice and stopped. He saw Wheels laughing like Cyclonus on the floor, rolling around. Jetfire was laughing to while holding a transformer size camera. Wheeljack was off to the side, trying to understand how he end up in this mess.

"You!" shouted Blurr as he got up.

"Oops, party over," mumble Jetfire.

Blurr quickly stormed out of is room and pulled out his gun. Jetfire and Wheeljack quickly turned and started to run away from the extremely pissed off bot. Wheels on the other hand, had her optics closed and didn't see the turn of events. She did hear the sound of footsteps running away then saw Blurr above her. He looked like he was going to blown her head off.

"This isn't good," mumble Wheels to herself.

Just as thing were about to get ugly, someone came from behind Blurr and took the gun out of his hand.

"Just calm down, will ya," said Hoist, "No need to be shooting that thing around."

"But she...she...she," slurred Blurr in anger.

"Yeah, yeah, we know," said Hoist.

Soon the rest of the Autobots came at the sound. Red Alert took Blurr to the medic center just to make sure he didn't blown something in his anger towards Wheels. Hot Shot and Sideswipe was arguing with Wheels why they weren't in on the joke and Wheeljack and Jetfire was. Optimus soon came on to the scene with Jetfire and Wheeljack in the tow.

"Damn it, I'm in trouble," thought Wheels by the not please look on Optimus' face.

"Wheels, what happen here?" asked Optimus.

"Would you believe evil rabbits from underground attack Blurr and we try to save him," chuckle Wheels.

"The truth if you please,"

Wheels finally told the whole story. After she was done, Optimus gave her, Jetfire and Wheeljack a long lecture. Wheels just felt like crap. She hate it went they people she care about were mad at her or worst...disappoint. That for some reason made her feels worst.

"...And since you were the one who thought of this plan, Wheels you are on base duty on the next minicon call," said Optimus after he was done.

"What!' shouted Wheels, "Optimus, no."

"Sorry, but you have to be punished," said Optimus.

Wheels felled to the ground. "No fair," she grumble.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Chiomon: Wow, that was hard work.

Yuni: May you burn in the fires of thousands hells.

Chiomon: What did you say?

Yuni: ...nothing.

Chiomon: Anyone up for video feedback from the Decepticon base!!!

Yuni: Why?

Chiomon: To see the outcome of Final Genesis's gift

Starts up video screen......

_Cyclonus: La, la, la, la, la, la, la,...Ooohh Energon cubes!!!!!!!_

_Demolisher: Don't....!_

_BOOM!!!!!!!_

_Demolisher: touch them_

_Megatron: Cyclonus!!!!!!_

ENDS......

Chiomon: Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha,

Yuni: Dumb ass.

Chiomon: Thanks for the reviews and until next time, READ, WRITE AND REVIEW!!!!!!

Yuni: If only I killed her in her sleep

Chiomon: what did you say?

Yuni: you heard nothing!!!!!


	9. Base Alone

"Please, please, let me go with you," begged Wheels.

"Can't you take no of an answer," said Scavenger, "Optimus said you have to stay behind of this mission."

"Please, I'll be good. I won't bug Blurr...much," said Wheels giving him the puppy optic treatment, if they could do that I don't know.

"What taking you so long?" asked Hot Shot as he poked his head around the corner.

There he saw a scene. Wheels was on the ground wrapping her arms around one of Scavenger's legs. This made it difficult of the older Autobots to move around. Too make things worst, Strom Jet and Rotor were trying to push him back to stop him from going. Of course, Scavenger couldn't hurt the minicons so he let continue at what are they were doing.

"What are you two doing?" asked Hot Shot trying hard not to laugh.

"Princess here can't no for an answer," mumble Scavenger, "Now let me go!"

This time Scavenger managed to break free of Wheels' iron gripped. He then left the room before she got grabbed a hold of him again. Hot Shot quickly follow his lead, leaving Wheels, Strom Jet and Rotor to their own doings.

"Optimus, I don't think it a wise ides to leave Wheels at the base alone," said Scavenger as the team exit the warped gate.

"Why? I 'm sure she can handle her self if the need arise," said Optimus with confidence.

"Well, I'm not sure," said Scavenger.

"What has you worry?" asked Optimus.

Scavenger chuckle, "I don't know what is worse, us facing Megatron or Wheels at the base without adult supervision."

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"So, what do we do now?" asked Wheels to her two friends.

Rotor pointed to the hallway with the training room in it. Wheels sigh. Rotor was one aggressive minicon. She swears he had an anger problem worst then Megatron and as much as a trigger finger as Cyclonus. She was just glad he was on her side of the war.

"No, not now, Rotor. I really don't feel like that today," said Wheels.

Strom Jet walked over to the panel on the computer that was use for both the minicons and humans. He brought the battle on the screen. The Autobots were fighting with the Decepticons in a forest area with mountains and a lot of rocks.

"Things are looking tore a bit, could go either way," Wheels said, "Maybe there something we can do about it."

Strom Jet and Rotor looked at each other. They knew what she was thinking of. Wheels ran out of the room and brought back in her favorite toy, the "Radio" as she called it. They knew that trouble would come soon.

"Ok, now let the mind games begin!" cheered Wheels.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Men, continue to fire on the Autobots!" order Megatron.

"_Man, oh boring,"_

Megatron flinched. It was that voice again. Back again to torment him, but not now. He was close to finishing off Prime. Why wouldn't it leave him alone?

"Why must you torment me?" mumble Megatron.

_"Because it so much fun to,"_ said the voice.

Megatron moaned, "Just don't get in my way of destroying Prime," he growled.

"_Ha, like that would ever happen. The Autobots are way more skill and organized then your stuipd 'cons."_

"Aren't you on my side?" asked Megatron.

_"No, I'm your conscience. I know all the things you know deep down,"_

"Why must you torment me!?" shouted Megatron.

"Ah, sir who are you talking to?"

Megatron looked up to see all optics were on him. Even the Autobots stopped what they were doing at the Decepticon's sudden outburst. This was the worst thing he could have done. Letting the enemy think he was losing his mind. It was bad enough his men thought of it, but not his foe, not Prime. He couldn't have let Prime think he was weak. He was stronger then that.

"Did I said stop!" yelled Megatron to his troops.

"Ah..no, sir," said Thrust.

"Then kill the Autobots or I use you all as scrap metal!"

That got the Decepticons back to their job. Back at the Autobots, they were trying to understand what the heck Megatron was doing.

"I think he had finally lost it," laugh Hot Shot.

"Wheels maybe cut a few wires on her last visit," said Jetfire.

"Men, can we cut the chatter until we acquire the minicon," said Optimus.

"Right sir,"

Sideswipe and Wheeljack knew what was going really with Megatron. They were the only ones who knew the truth. Wheeljack looked at Sideswipe and gave him the "She wouldn't?" look. Sideswipe reason with the "Yes, she would" look. Then at the same time, they made the "We're doom" look.

"Destroy them all! Especially the fembot!" yelled Megatron.

_"...And this is how it goes, I know a song that gets on everybody nerves, everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves. I know a song that gets on everybody's and this is how it goes, I know a song that gets on everybody nerves, everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves..."_ sang the voice, drill the song into Megatron head of its twenty time around.

"Ah, sir the fembot not with them," reported Demolisher.

"What?" Where is she?" yelled Megatron, wanting to smash her head in right that second.

_"Oh, this can't be good."_

"Her signal is not here, so she not looking for the minicon," said Demolisher.

"Then she must be..." said Megatron as a dark thought got into his head, "Demolisher, I want you to do something...."

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Decepticons, Retreat!"

The Autobots were surprise by Megatron's sudden change in plans. The minicon hadn't been found yet and they were already leaving. This was strange. Most of them were willing to believe Megatron had a major break down and was going to the crazy house. Sideswipe and Wheeljack gave each other looks. Optimus knew that Megatron was up to something, but the mincon was more important. Soon, they found the minicon and were about to warp back to the base when it happen. They couldn't use the warp gate.

"Optimus, I think we have a problem," said Red Alert.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Man, I am so dead!" yelled Wheels.

She and entire minicon population in the base had been trying to bring back the warp gate or the com-link signal, but nothing has be working. Now, Wheels was crying while Strom Jet try to calm her down. Rotor had enough of this pity party and shot Wheels in the knee.

"Hey! Why did you...?" she started to asked before Rotor pointed his gun at her.

Then when Rotor broken out in a beeping speech. He talk or beeped for awhile. After he was the done, the mincons cheered beep and clapped their hands. Wheels guess he said something smart, or she hope it was. Damn it, why couldn't they talk english.

"Ok, for the record I think you say something really inspiring. Beside, with during my laps of insanity I came up with some plans but I'm going to need everyone to help out," said Wheels.

Her respond; a bunch of happy beeps. Wheels smiled as the mincons all stood before her. They weren't going down with out a fight. Those Decepti-bums were going to wish they never crosses path with her.

"Ok, first we will need feathers, glue, really heavy rocks..."

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

The Decepticons wrap into the Autobots' base. Demolisher made it so the Autobots were block out and they could use their com-links to reach the base. That means Wheels and the minicons were all alone.

"Men, spread out and if you find that fembot, kill her and if you find the minicon weapons report back to me at once!"

Quickly they move out, except Tidal Wave. The giant was left behind to make sure the Autobots didn't get through to stop them. So, there he stood there, all alone and not know what was going to happen. Sudden he heard footsteps. He turned around and saw the female Autobot standing there. At once, he knew he must destroy her. Those were his order.

"Destroy, fembot," he said.

"Can I ask you one question first?" asked Wheels

Tidal Wave paused. He knew it was a trick, but he was way more powerful then her. What harm could it do to give her a last request.

"Ask,"

"Ok, here it is, what came first, the chicken or the egg?"

Tidal Wave was silent for a few minutes. Then his circuits began to fry. Sudden he collapsed to the ground off-line. Wheels walked over the giant and laugh.

"Knew a brain teaser could take you down," she laugh as she ran off to continues her fun.

"I really don't like this," mumble Cyclonus as he walked in the dark, hallway.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

He was alone and he knew that wasn't good. He wish Demolisher came with him, but the giant tank boy want to kept an eye out on Thrust. Sure, he didn't trust the con as much as the next guy, but he couldn't deal being alone in the enemy's base with who know what kind of trick or traps in here.

Sudden he heard the sound of a jet engine. Looking down he spotted Sonar, one of the Star Saber minicons. He was standing there, taunting Cyclonus, by making faces at him. Now, a smart bot would know that he was only doing this to get him mad enough to chase him, but we are dealing with Cyclonus here so he was deal with someone with no intellection. Cyclonus felt for the trick, hook, line, sinker. The insane chopper ran after Sonar, who transformer into jet mode and lead Cyclonus to the warp gate, which was clear of Tidal Wave. Wheels somehow mange to get him back to the moon base. Cyclonus was too pissed off to notice the change.

"Come here little minicon, where ever you are," said Cyclonus.

That when he felt something hooked on to his feet. Looking down he spotted Jetstorm and Runway snapping on two heavy rocks with chains to his feet. Sudden the wrap gate open up. He began to panic. What in Primus where they doing?!

Then when Wheels charge out of nowhere and side tackle him into the warp gate.

"I hope you know how to swim!" she yelled out to him.

Before he knew it, Cyclonus was floating above the Atlantic Ocean before, he down like a rock. He tried to fly away but the rocks on his legs brought him down for a swim.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Starscream stomp through the hallway. Since the time he was here, he knew his way around and where the minicons would be. But for some reason he hope not to run into the fembot. What could he say, he had gotten soft in his time with the Autobots. He would have stay with them, but his need to destroy Megatron was far more greater.

As he was about to turned a corner, he spotted a shadow. It seem to be of transformer sizes and weight. He thought it must be Wheels. Now, he could have turned away, but Megatron was already on to him and he didn't want to make thing worst. Starscream figure he might as well make her go off-line.

Slowly, he advance on the shadow, with his sword draw. Then as he was close enough, he turned and slashed at...

A pink blob of goo.

Starscream was surprise. What on Cybertron was this? As he try to pull his sword out, he realized it was shuck in the goo. No matter how much he try, it wouldn't come out. He then reach in and try to pull out the sword but the goo trapped his hand.

"What is this stuff!?" he shout of no one to hear.

Suddenly he lost his footing in fight the goo and fell right into the stuff. Now, he couldn't move at all.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Why must you follow me?!" yelled Thrust, "Shouldn't you be looking for the minicons."

Demolisher just glared at him. He didn't know why Megatron trust him. He had some thing about him that he didn't like. But this was not the place or time to worry about him, they had to get the minicons.

"You do your job, I'll do my," said Demolisher.

Thrust grumble and took a step...then started to slip. Someone had made the floor all slipper. It was soap or wax. Well, what ever the hell it was, Thrust skate on the floor until his head smash into a all. His head, the stupid cone head was shuck like an arrow in the wall. It took all Demolisher had to not break out and laugh right there.

"Just help me...ouch!" yelp Thrust.

"What are you complaining about now?" asked Demolisher as he carefully walked over.

"Someone...banging...on...my...head!!!" yelled Thrust.

"Fine, juts hold your circuits," mumble Demolisher as he walked into the room on the other side of the wall Thrust was shuck in.

There was Dirt Boss, Downshift and Mirage using a huge hammer to make Thrust's cone head into a hook. They just finish when the spot Demolisher and started to run.

"Come back here!" yelled Demolisher as he chased after them.

Downshift ran over to a panel and pulled a switch. Demolisher sudden was pulled up to the ceiling. Those Damn minicons use a magnet on him. Now, he was shuck. They quickly left the area to join the rest of the minicons for the grand final.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Ok, he was finally pissed off. Megatron was ready to killed the first thing that moved. He couldn't get in contact with anybody. Where were his men, how did they mange to goof this up? It couldn't be that hard to killed one former human and get a couple minicons.

He then felt something on his leg. There was an invisible wire that he tripped on. Suddenly, he was cover head to metal toe in glue, white glue. If that wasn't enough to ticked him off, the sound of jet engines were heard. That when every flying minicon dumped a ton load of feathers on to his. By the time they were done, Megatron looked like a giant chicken.

"Hey, look it Chuck-atron," yelled out a familiar voice.

Megatron looked up to see a very happy Wheels. With her was every minicon in the base. Right then, he knew he was beat. The great and powerful Megatron was beat by...by...by a femme.

"Retreat!" shouted Megatron as he and every Decepticon, no matter what their positine warp back to their base.

Autobot base broke out into cheers and beeps. They had won! Even with the number against them, they had won.

"Way to good!" shouted Wheels giving the minicons the victory sign.

"Wheels!"

Wheels turned around and was tackle to the ground by Sideswipe. She looked up to see the rest of the Autobots were quickly coming behind him.

"What happen? Are you ok? Did Megatron get the minicons?" asked Sideswipe in fast forward mode.

"Whoa, calm down, now do you want the long version or movie?"

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Chiomon: Yes done!!!

Yuni: great...die

Chiomon: I make this quick, in the next chapter it going to be so cool. Read, write, and review!


	10. I Save Who?

"How are you doing out there"

"Fine, but why did Optimus let me go on my own?" asked Wheels.

The minicon alarm had gone off for a second time that day. It wasn't even 15 minutes since the rest of the Autobots got home. Optimus sent Wheels with Strom Jet and Rotor with her. She was thrill to heave her own mission, but something worry her about it. Something just gave her a weird feeling.

"The rest of us are too tried to look for it, I'm sure you can handle it," said Sideswipe.

"Hell yea, there is no way Megatron would come after a minicon so soon after I kicked his aft!" shouted Wheels.

Rotor beeped in agreement while Strom Jet just tried to stay away from the two crazy bots. They had only warped about fifty miles from the base, another reason why Optimus left them go by themselves. They just had to be careful to not let any humans see them. Wouldn't want wide spread panic that there was alien robots on Earth, now would we. So, it was up to one former human, and two minicons to find the panel.

"Ok, you guys know where to look?" asked Wheels looking down at her two friends.

Strom Jet just shrugged his shoulders while Rotor had his gun out. He was ready to blast anything that move. She felt sorry for the poor squirrels, those poor defenseless squirrels.

"So, if I were a minicon, where would I be?" asked Wheels out loud.

Just then, something came across her foot. She stopped in her tracks. Then, slowly looked down to see a metal hand over her foot.

AHAHAHAH! What is that!?" Wheels shouted tripped backwards and landing on her aft.

"Please...remove it," said the voice.

Rotor, being the most brave, walked over and ripped away the branches. There laid a purple and gray transformer with horns on his head. Now, Wheels didn't know if he was Autobot or Decepticon, but she had to help him. There was energon all over the place and it was coming out fast.

"Must...been...remove...before he...takes over," said the stranger.

"Hold on, metal dude," said Wheels crawling over and flipped him over.

There across his chest was a long, wide and deep cut. It was showing all his major circuits. Wheels and minicons gasped at the horror of it. If it was blood, she would have fainted.

"I better closer this up," she said taking out a repair kit that she now carry with her.

Suddenly ,the stranger's hand grabbed her. Wheels looked down and saw his pink optics. They were full of pain and determination.

"No, not...yet...remove the chip," he said behind his face plate.

"What? You're going to die if I don't..." she said but he stopped her.

"Please...remove the black chip,"

Wheels looked inside the cut and saw it. It was attach to his CPU. Now, she knew a little about the transformer's body, thanks to RedAlert, but the CPU most the fragile part. So, If she did it wrong, she could pretty much kill him.

"Listen, we have to get you back to the base, Red Alert can help you more then me," said Wheels.

"Not if...they see me," he said, "Just ...remove it."

"But..."

Rotor had enough of this stalling. He quickly took charge of the situation. He hop on to the transformer's chest and started to root around the wound. Wheels watch as the transformer's optic show the pain form what rotor was doing to him.

"Rotor! Stop it you're hurting him!" she shouted going over to him but Strom Jet stop her.

Soon, Rotor came out of the hole, cover in energon. There in his hand was a black chip, which he then crush in his hand.

"Thank...you," said the purple transformer as his optics when off line.

"Hello?! Are you ok?!" yelled Wheels as she began to panic.

Wheels? What wrong?" asked Sideswipe's voice coming over the radio.

"I found an injures transformer here. I can't tell if he is friend or foe, but I bring him in," said Wheels

"Did you find the mincion?" asked Wheeljack.

"I really don't have time for looking..." said Wheels before Storm Jet beeped at her.

She looked down to spot two minicons beside Strom Jet and Rotor. It was a little blue and white and was about the same shape of Strom Jet, if it wasn't for the visor. The other was black and little bits of yellow.

"How?...Never mind let just get him back to the base," said Wheels as she lifted the off-line transformer on her shoulders.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Home, sweet home," moaned Wheels as she and her new "friends" came through the warp gate.

The sounds of the others were quickly being heard in the hallway. She lay down the strange transformer and sat down. He seem light, but wasn't. She was more worry about if he was going to be ok and who the heck he was.

"Wheels! Get away from him!"

Wheels was suddenly pulled back and the sound of guns clicked through the base. She notice even Optimus had his gun out and pointed at the stranger. So, she now guess he wasn't a friends.

"Guys can you tell me what s going on?" she asked but was ignore.

"I can't believe it!! He back!" yelled Hot Shot.

"We should get ridded of him now," said Scavenger.

"I agree, he going to brings us down," said Jetfire.

"But, he off-line," said Sideswipe, "Couldn't we you know lock him up?"

"No, he needs to be off-line, exterminate" said Wheeljack.

"For once I agree with you," said Hot Shot.

"Can someone tell me what going on here?!" yelled Wheels on the top of her lungs.

The Autobots turned and face her. They all had this serious look on their face. Hoist was the only one to speak up.

"Wheels, that's Sideways,"

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Demolisher, what is it?" asked Megatron

The tank bot had enter the throne room on the Lunar base after their leader was de-feather. He had to report about the warp gate now.

"Sir, there seems to be two beings coming through the warp gate," he reported.

Megatron grinned. The new recruits he asked Thrust to send where here. With perfect timing. He hope that they were as good as he hope.

"Let's us go and greeted them then," said Megatron walking out of the room with a very confused Demolisher behind him.

As the two enter the warp room, they saw the rest of the Decepticons had arrive in there to. In the middle stood two new transformers, both bearing the Decepticon sign on them. One was a gray and black one with pricing green optics. He seem to be flicking something in the sir, witch by a closer look was what human call a dice. What really caught their optics was the other one. He was wear bright colors, red and yellow. Most Decepticons were darker tones, the Autobots were the light colors. Beside there was something very filmier about him.

"What your names?" asked Megatron.

The gray one was the first to answers," the name is Shadowdice, spy,"

And yours," asked Demolisher not like the way the another looked.

"Dude, ...."

"Don't call me that,"

"Sorry," said the yellow Decepticon, "The names Sunstreak,"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Chiomon: finish once more, yeah!!!!

Yuni: Oh fun. May you burn in the seven chambers of hell!!!!

Chiomon: The reason the story was taken off was because of that little "help me with a name" thingy So, I learn my lesson. In till nest time, read write and review, But next beware my wrath!!!!


	11. Avatar Ax

Red Alert entered the medic room. Hoist was outside, snoring. Optimus had to post a guard since they were letting Sideways stay since he was in need of repair. Everyone was pretty much against this action, but Optimus knew no matter what he done in the past, he could turn his back to one who need their help.

Red Alert stood in front of the med bay doors as they opened automatically with a soft whooshing sound. He took a few steps in and smiled at the sight before him. In the room was Wheels snoring softly, with her head down beside Sideways. He took a few more steps in and the door closed softly. He saw that she had his hand in her arms and snuggle against it. Red Alert smiled at the sight and turned around. He took one look back at them and walked out the door. He was going to make sure no one disturbed them.

"Huh...Red Alert? What are you doing here?"

The medic turned around to see Wheel was getting up. She wipe the sleep for her optics and stood up. Red Alert shook his head. He guessed she might be a tiny bit embarrassed at the scene he saw her in.

"I was just checking on Sideways. Were you here all night again?" he asked.

Wheels hung her head down low, "Yeah, but I was worry someone would could in here and murder him in stasis lock! He been like this for three weeks now!" she yelled at him.

"No one is going to kill him. Optimus is making sure of that," said Red Alert trying to cool Wheels down, "Just go and get some sleep, I'll watch thing here."

"No, I stay awake for a ...yawn...little longer," she said.

Red Alert chuckle, "I think that enough proof for me. Now, I'm telling you as a friend, you need to rest. This habit of staying awake is not good for you."

"Fine you win," mumble Wheels as she left the medic in the room.

"So, finally going to sleep are we?" asked Hoist opening one optic at er.

"I thought you were asleep," she said in surprised.

"You wouldn't believe the things you can catch when bots think you're asleep," he chuckle.

"You are good," amazed Wheels," I better be careful around you now, Smoky." She said as she waked to her room.

Hoist chuckle as he once again got back into snooze mode, only to be disturber but an angry yellow Autobot. Hot Shot was still mad at the fact Optimus allow Sideways to stay in their base. Of course, you know how he can get a little carry away.

"Hot Shot, what are you doing?" asked the gray Autobot as he open his optic to see Hot Shot about to enter the med bay with his gun behind his back.

"Ah...nothing,' he said.

"Nice try. Optimus no one is killing Sideways, and beside Wheels would kill you if you did," said Hoist.

Hot Shot growled, "Why is she protecting him!? I don't understand!" he yelled.

"Maybe because no one else will"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Man, I can' wait to hit the bed," yawn Wheels as the door of her room to her only to be greeted by the sounds of beeping.

Strom Jet was off to the side, holding on to dear life the Radio, while Rotor and Rook fought in the center of the room. The black minicon, Rook was staying with Wheels while his partner Sideways got better. Off to the side, in the shadows stood the blue and white minicon that she found with Sideways. He was name was Tsunami and boy did he remind Wheels of Blurr. He all was had this serious look on his face, like in deep thought over something important.

"Hey, guys break it up!" yelled Wheels pulling Rotor off of Rook.

Rotor and Rook beeped at each other and Wheels sighed. Maybe it was a good thing she didn't understand minicon talk. Suddenly the alarm was sound and Wheels felt the need to bang her head against the wall. She put the two minicon down and point to each one of them.

"Stay here, and guard the base," she order them as she locked the door behind her.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Ok, so where the minicon?" asked Wheels

"You have been asking that question for the past five minutes and I have told you, I don't know!" yelled Blurr.

Sideswipe and Wheels giggle behind him as the white transformer walked off. Optimus still want her to get alone with Blurr. In fact, this whole mission seem to be developing teamwork. Hot Shot and Wheeljack were with each other and still couldn't be next to each other without breaking out into a fight. Maybe that why Scavenger was with them, so they would kill each other. Optimus also decide to try Wheels and Blurr again, but with Sideswipe add to the bunch. At least Wheels had an ally on her side.

Blurr had seems to have enough of both of they and looked of the brink of a break down. You could pretty much tell by the way his optic twick or maybe form the way he kept yelling at them to die. Wheels wasn't really sure at the matter.

"Ok, we are getting no where, I'm going that way, you two stay here and look around and try to not get into trouble," order Blurr and left the two behind.

"Man, who die and made him boss?' mumble Wheels.

"Come on, it just his way," said Sideswipe looked around a rock.

Suddenly there came shouts. One sound younger and the other sound familiar and very angry. As they got closer, the familiar voice became recognizable. It was Demolisher. Quickly, the two hid down to the ground and behind some trees and bushes. Wheels started to sign to Sideswipe a plan. On the count of three, they would ambushed the two Decepticons and catch them off guard. Sideswipe nodded. One. Two. Three.

"Freeze, Decepti-trash!"

"Ah! Autobots!"

"Sideswipe!"

"Sunstreaker!"

Wheels and Demolisher turned from their glaring contest to look at their comrades. It was like looking into a mirror, or at least, one made of different colors. Demolisher's friend looked just Sideswipe, except for the yellow and red paint job, green optics and the D-con logo and the chest. Other then that, he was like Sideswipe.

"What in the name...?" asked Demolisher trying to fix this out himself.

The yellow can, that Wheels thought was Sunstreaker started to circle Sideswipe, "Dude, is that you?" he said.

"Bro, it's me Sideswipe!" exclaimed Sideswipe, "it's you, right Sunstreaker?"

"Totally!" yelled Sunstreaker.

"Bro!"

"Dude!"

"I think I'm going to be sick," moaned Wheels.

The next thing, she knew the two were talking at the same time, like chipmunks.

"What happen to you? How have you been? Where have you been?"

Pretty soon, Demolisher had enough of this and blast at the two ...friends. Wheels wasn't sure if they were friends or family, so friends was a save bet.

"What do you think you're doing?! Talking with the enemy!" yelled Tank boy.

Sideswipe and Sunstreaker looked at each other with confusion on their faces. Then they looked at the signs on each other, so it dawn on them.

"Dude, you're an Autobot?" asked Sunstreaker.

"And you're a Decepticon?" asked Sideswipe.

Both of them nodded their heads. Silent ripple threw the area, as the two stared blankly at each. Sunstreaker broke from the staring contest and pulled out his gun and pointed it as Sideswipe.

"Man, I hate to do this, Dude," he said as he pulled the trigger.

Sideswipe was sent flying through the air. Wheels quickly fire a shot at Sunstreaker, but was fire on by Demolisher. She dived beside Sideswipe and hidden from the laser fire. Her partner just seems to sit there with a blank stare on his face. She knew that what ever he was going through was tough, but they were kind of busy at the moment and she need his help.

"Sideswipe, a little help here?" asked Wheels nicely.

"I can't believe it...my...brother...a Decepticon,"

"Ok, so he your brother and fighting him is pretty sad, but we are going to die if you don't snap out of it!" yelled Wheels slapping Sideswipe in the face.

For a second, both of them were stun. Wheels never really hit him before. She threaten him, tackle him and sometimes noggies, but never hit him. She was surprise at what she did herself. Suddenly they were pulled back into the real world by three beeping sounds. They looked down to see Strom Jet, Rotor and Tsunami. Wheels moaned.

"I thought I told you to stay at the base," she said.

Suddenly, all five of them when flying into the sky and crash down to the ground. Wheels' optics flicker on and off for a second, but it started to worked again. Slowly, she stood up only to be knock down again by a large metal foot. She looked up to see the ugly mug of Megatron.

"So, we met again," he sneered.

"Yeah, you really make it a habit of it," Wheels said quickly getting back up.

"Surrender, or pay, Femme or should I say Human," Megatron said.

"Wow, you figure it out all by your self, or did your mommy help you," giggle Wheels

Sideswipe's screams was then heard. Wheels looked over Megatron's shoulder and saw that Demolisher had Sideswipe in what she could guess a very painful chokehold. Sunstreaker was off to the side trying not to look at his brother's pain, but not to great success.

"Let him go!" demand Wheels.

Megatron let out one if evil leader laugh, you know the one that sounds like he a witch, "Hand over your minicons," he laugh.

Wheels looked at her feet and saw Rotor and Tsunami were trying to help Strom Jet back on his feet. She couldn't hand her friends over, but she couldn't leave Sideswipe to the Decepticons. This was to much pain for her head to handle! Her hands tighten to fists, then slowly relax.

"Guys...go,"

The three minicon glance up to their larger friend. What did she just say? Go to Megatron? Was she out of her mind? Tsunami nodded his head in agreement and beeped to the other two to follow her orders. Rotor was about to make a fussed but stopped. Strom Jet looked up to Wheels and saw the tears forming in her optics.

"Come on...hurry up," she said.

"No, Wheels! Don't!" yelled Sideswipe behind Demolisher tighten his grip.

"Will ya, shut up?"

As soon the mincons got over, Megatron was laughing this up. He turned to the other two Decepticon, "Now destroy them both."

"What! I gave you the mincons, now let Sideswipe go!" yelled Wheels.

"I don't think so," sneered Megatron as he pointed his laser right a Wheels' chest.

"You really get kicks at being evil don't you?' asked Wheels.

Just as Wheels was waiting to enter the great track in the sky, something happen. Something behind Megatron started to glow. It was the minicons, and they were going green. Strom Jet and Tsunami change into their jet forms nad join at the tips of their noses. Rotor too transform and spit into half, like unfolded and connect Strom Jet and Tsunami together. Now, they looked like a big ax thingy.

"Ok, that is so cool," thought Wheels.

Megatron smiled at the ax and try to get, but Wheels tackle him while his back as turned. She grabbed a hold of it and let out a slash at Megatron with it. This cut off both his horns. She could tell he didn't like this, by the insane anger on his face.

"Retreated!" order Megatron.

Demolisher let go of Sideswipe and the three warp back to the moon. Sideswipe ran over to Wheels and stare at the newest minicon weapon.

"Wow, I thought there was only three," he said.

'I guess not, wait until the others see my new toy," said Wheels trying to hold in her excitement.

Suddenly, there was a shout of pain and the two Autobots head to the sound.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Chiomon: Great, I'm finish! Major writers block

Yuni: Yea

Chiomon: review time!!!!!

**_Final Genesis_**: Glad you like and the turn in events, have fun on you trip and thanks for the gifts.

**_LoneGenesis_**: Thank for the idea nad I love that new story for yours. Sideswipe is so cute!!!! And you will have to read and see if he is.

**_Decepti-Girl_**: Sorry, Blame the people incharge

**_White-Winged Angle_**: Sorry if I was hard on him, but he need to pay for betraying the Autobots and pink goo was the way to do it.

**_Simply Crisis_**: Glad you like the new guys.

Yuni: Why must you people waste your time reading this stuff.

Chiomon: Here you go, Blurr and Wheels.

Blurr: nice toy

Wheels: I wonder if this works –starts putting needles into doll-

Chiomon: Here you go Yuni, an Inuyasha pushie  
  
Yuni:What! –grabbed the pushie and starts to foam at the mouth-

Chiomon: Ok, and Final, I asked Megatron and he wishes that you burn in hell and may your children be dog food. Until next time readers, **READ, WRITE AND REVIEW!!!**


	12. Puppet

"This way!!!" yelled Wheels as she lead Sideswipe through the woods.

"Hey, can you watch where you swing that thing!" shouted Sideswipe as he duck under the latest minicon weapon.

Wheels giggle, "Sorry, not use to it yet" she said back at him just as they heard another scream of pain, "Hey, I know that scream! It's Blurr"

The two quickly ran ahead and enter a clearing. There layed Blurr on the ground. Energon was pouring out of ever one of his wounds. Wheels felt the anger raise up in her as she turned to attacker. There standing there was a lacky gray Decepticon. He was standing there with his arms folded, looking so smug. His face seem to be half cover with a piece of black metal that cover one of his cat-like optics. It was like when human hair covers half of their face.

"Hey, who are you?" demand Sideswipe.

The Decepticon turned and grin, "The name, Shadowdice," he said flipping three dices in the air and senting them at Blurr.

"Stay away from him!" shouted Wheels running toward their fallen friends.

The dices flew throught the sky and landed near Blurr in a triangle formation. They all landed with a six face up. Wheels then suddenly crash into a invisable force field. She was hit back, with the minicon ax flying out of her hands and crashing into a tree. The force of that crash broke the ax apart back to Strom Jet, Rotor and Tsumie. Shadowdice seems to chuckle at this action.

"Foolish femme. I guess you don't know the power of the triple six roll," he say with a sneer, "Guess, you two are about to find out."

Then three yellow glowing beams shot from each of the dice. All of them hitting Blurr. He scream were so loud and painful. He didn't know how much he could take of this. Finally, it was too much and he went off line. The dices, now done with their evil deed flew back to their owner. Sideswipe quickly got up and started to help him up.

"You are true evil, you know that?" hissed Wheels slowly getting back on her feet, but failed.

"I guess so," he chuckle

Slowly he started to walk. Wheels follow him with her optics, glaring. Oh, boy, did she really want heat vision right now. Melt Shadowdice into a puddle. Oh, that thought took away a little pain. Then she was brought back to the present by a filmar beep. There in his evil hands was Strom Jet.

"Hey, let him go!" shouted Wheels.

Shadowdice pretend not to hear her, "Ah, Strom Jet, one of the fable Avatar Ax minicon," he said with a chuckle, "I should have know."

Strom Jet tried his hardest to break free, but the Decepticon was too strong. Rotor and Tsunima were trying to help their comrade. Rotor was blasting at his feet while Tsunima was kicking. It didn't work. Oh, she want to help them, but she couldn't even reach for her blaster.

"You are too weak to stop me, once I gain control of the Avatar Ax, Wheels, the most powerful being shall rule!" Shadowdice said as he crushed Strom Jet in his hand.

Then the Decepticon cried out in pain. Strom Jet fell to the ground. Tsunima quickly dragged him over to some cover, while Rotor shot at Shadowdice to make sure he didn't try that again. He growl at the three minicons.His optics flashed in fury behind his faceplate. His attentionturned to where the shot was fired from.

It came from Sideswipe and Blurr' s way. There was no way that they could have done it. Blurr was out of the count and Sideswipe was trying to support him on his shoulder. That when a shadow figure appear in the woods. Wheels could make it out who it was. She was losing power. That stupid dice blast really did a number on her, so to speak.

"Don't you have better things to dothen try to destroy some Autobots," said the shadow to Shadowdice.

"_Do I know that voice_?" Wheels asked herself.

Shadowdice chuckle, "I suppose,but remember this, I shall win," he said before wraping out of the area.

Wheels' optics finally gave out, just as the stranger came over and started to help her up. Who was this guy? Had he came to help them? Did she know him? That answer would have to be soon. The when she lfet that someone was lift her one and started to carry her. She could felt the cold energon run down her legs, so she guess walking wasn't her best choice right then. Slowly, she feel off -line on the way to the base.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Is she ok?"said a voice from above her.

"_Boy, doesn't this sound filmar_," she thought slowly coming back online.

There standing in front of her was Red Alert. Boy, was she getting use endng up in the Medlab. And right next to him wasn't Opitmus, like she had frist thought, but...

"Sideways!"

There standing next to the medic was the horn purple motorcycle. By the sight of her awaking up,they seems both to be happy.

"Ok, wha in the name of truth and love did I miss, this time?" she asked.

Thye both chuckle, "You were out for quite all,Wheels"said Red Alert, "We lost track of you, Sideswipe and Blurr out there."

"I wonder who couldhave cause that?" Wheels mused as a visionof a hornless Decepticon pop in her head," _Who laughing now! Bwahahahaha!!!"_

"Anyway," continue Red Alerts "The others weren't back yet. That when Sideways came back online and...ran out to save you."

"It the least I could have done," said Sideways "You save my life"

"Ah, shuck" said Wheels giving a transforme's blush before turningto Red Alert, "How is the others?"

Red Alert' face turned dark. "Sideswipe just had minior injures,same with Rotor and Tsunima. Strom Jet was about out for a week, you two. Blurr on otherhand..." he said turning to her left.

Wheels turned and gasped. There layed Blurr, still outcold. Wires were coming from him all over. They were connetup to a huge machine. It kept trackif he was alive or not. She couldn't help but feel like she could have done something to stop this.

"Well, that just great"she moaned trying to get up, but Red Alert pushed her back down.

"You stay here tonigh" he said, "Just to make sure that everything is ok."

"Fine,"she said laying back on the bed, "Good-night"

Red Alert and Sideways quietly left the medbay,as Wheels power down.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

That night, the alarms chimed midnight. In the Medbay, a pair of eeire green optics came to life. The figure started to slowly make it way to where Wheelswas laying. It grabbed a near by knife and held it over her body. At that moment, Wheels slowly turned over to see it above her.

"Blurr?" she asked sleepy seeing him stand over her, "You're awake"

Blurr chuckle, a evil chuckle," Only to see you die" he said in a different voice.

Wheels puzzle over what he said, only to see the knife in his hand. Blurr quickly brought it down only for it to get suck in the recharger. Wheels had quickly dodge the blown to her surprise and was face him.

"Hey, what going on, Blurr!?" she demand.

Blurr again chuckle, "Blurr not home at the moment leave a message after the beep," he said.

Wheels gasped," You're not Blurr, you're that Shadowdice guy."

"Correct, only this Autobot is like a puppet on strings. That the power of a triple six roll," he said, "Now, it time you die"

"Ah!" shouted Wheels as she meet the fire of Blurr's gun. She ran out of hte room only to meet someone's arms. She looked up to see Sideways with his arms around. She would have blushed at this, but it wasn't the time.

"Hold on tight!" he shouted.

That when she felt her body change. The lasers pasted right through her and Sideways. She lookeddown to see their bodies were like littlebits of datas. Soon, it stop and she felt like she used the wrap gate one too many times. Sidewaysquickly grabbed her hand and they started to run for it.

"Mind telling what going on?" she asked.

"I believe Shadowdice is using your friend to gain the minicon weapons," said Sidways as they turned a corner.

"That great, but what were you doing in front of the door right at the moment I need you?" she asked.

Sideways chuckle, "You won't believe me, but Primus visted me in a dream and told me that I had to save you, for you are the only one that can weild the Avatar Ax,"

"You're right, I don't believe you," Wheels said as they came to a stop, "We better get some help."

"I don't think so" said Shadowdice as he came around the corner, "I took the chance to lock all other Autobotsin their room, so no one can stop me."

"I repeat, you're are true evil!!!" shouted Wheels.

"What do you hope to gain from this? You shall never defeat the Autobots" demand Sideways.

"I won't but the most powerful Transformer will!!!" he said starting tolaugh up a strom.

"_Why do all evil guys do that?_" mused Wheels.

Just as Shadowdice was about to strike, he stopped. A dark aura then suddenly appear around Blurr's body and started to go away.

"No!!! My spell! it can't be over now!!!" he shouted out.

Wheels looked up to the clock to see it said 12:30. Wow, short spell.Well,she was glad it was over. They watch as Blurr's ody collaspe to the ground and the evil mist coming fromhim flew out of the base.

"Glad that over" said Wheels.

Sideways nodded in agreement," Yes, quite. We better get your friend back to the med bay."

"Oh, yeah," said Wheels as the two lifted Blurr and carry him to the med bay, "I don't think anyone is going to believe us when we tell them about this."

"Right, but first we should get them out of their room," suggested Sideways

"Yeah, that too,"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Chiomon: all right, done again

Yuni:Deceptigirl! Die!

Chiomon" Yeah....she doesn't like you much,sorry about that. All you Blurrfans, really sorry about thisone, don't hurt me. He was just the perfect puppet. Anyway, REVIEW TIME!

_**Deceptigirl**_: Yeah, don't will all

**_Simply Crisis:_**Thanks and what does OH stand for?

**_White-Winged Angel_**: That was my favorite part, hee hee

**_Final Genesis_**: This fight with Megatron could go on forever, you know and trust me, Wheels is way too smart to fall forsoemthing like that.

**_LoneGenesis_**: Yeah, I think this answers your prays, don't you think.

_**Z**_:Thanks

Chiomon:Just a littlehead up,the next one may takes just as long, I work on it. Damn school!!! May you burnin the fires of Inferno!!! -thinks- Inferno!!!

Yuni: Can you ever shut up about that stuipd ant

Chiomon:It not the ant, it about the Energon Inferno. Megatron went WAY too far!!! No one should be force to become a Decepticon, not like that. Am I right!

Yuni:Nope

Chiomon:You are mean. Little note here, Shadowdice looks like a transformers version of Duke from Yu-gi-oh. I couldn't help myself. Dice, Duke, it fit so well. Until next time, **READ, WRITE AND REVIEW**


	13. Dream a little dream

There was Wheels standing on some wried planet. It was totally made of metal. She looked around and saw that nothing was filmar to her. Where was she? That when she started to hear the voice.

"_Wheels_"

She looked aeound and saw this huge shadow figure in front of her. It looked some how filmar to her. Wheels saw to run at it. The closere she got, the more wonderful she felt. It was such a wonderful feeling, that she never felt before. She finally made it and felt its' arms warp around her. It felt like metal, but it was so warm and caring. Wheels looked up to see the face. It's ehad bend and the two got closer and closer until...

"Wheels!"

Wheels quickly rolled out of her recharger and fell to the ground, "Ouch" she moan.

There again was Sideswipe over her. How many times did she have to tell him before it got stuck in his head. Never wake her up.

"Wheels, they're at it again," he said in a panic.

Wheels moan, "Let Optimus or Red handle them, or better yet, Scavenger" she chuckle.

Sideswipe grabbed from up the floor and started to drag across the floor. Wheels grabbed the side of the door and held on with all her might. But, she was still sleepy, so Sideswipe mange to get her off. Now, the two were heading to the shooting range were everyone could hear the shouts coming from it. Outside the door was Rad and the kids with the minicons watching the event. Wheels got out of Sideswipe's grasp and bend down to their view.

"Anything good yet?" she asked.

They all jumped at the sound of her voice. They turned around to see Wheels' grinning face.

"Um...Hi, Wheels" said Rad with a wave, "We...we were..."

Wheels wave it off," Don't worry about it, but I suggest you move" as she got up and march into the room, "Swipe, you too"

"Right," he said as he transform and the kids pile in and left.

There yelling at each other was Hot Shot and Blurr on one side, and Sideways and Wheeljack on the other. This has been going on since well,since shewoke up. Now, it seems she was the only who can break this things up.

"Ok, everyone hold it!" she shouted on the top of her lungs.

the four turned and face Wheels. Finally there was quiet in the room. She walked up and stood in the middle of them.

"Now, let me guess, you two" she said pointing to Hot Shot and Blurr," Are angery that Sideways and Wheeljakc are with us right. You think that they are traitors, stop me if I'm wrong,"

The two were quiet.

"Thank-you, now you spend your times yelling at them and fighting when you should be working on the ship. Now, I'm really pissed off, because you are acting like a bunch of five year olds!!!!" Wheels shout with all her might.

"Ahem"

The five turned to see where that had came from. There standing the door way was Optimus Prime. Wheels could feel the energon rush to her cheeks.

"If you are done here, I believe Hoist and Red Alert could use some help on the ship," he said as he walked away.

Hot Shot glared at Sideways and Wheeljack as he and Blurr left the room. Wheeljack soon left, giving Wheels a thank you look. That left only her and Sideways.

"Man, why do I brother?" she moan falling to the ground.

"I believe because you're a nice preson," said Sideways.

Wheels chuckle, "Yeah, my brother use to say that" she said before she could stop herself.

"Brother? You never said you had a brother." said Sideways.

Wheels glance to the ground," Well, he gone now" she said, "It is in the past, nothing but to look in the future."

"But, that a part of you" said Sideways, "He seem to be very important to you."

Energon tears started to fall down her face. It had been so long since she had even talk about Ethan. It was just too painful of her. It was just her fault that he was gone. She got up and started to walk away.

"I...better go and help the others,' she said before she felt something on her shoulder.

Wheels turned to see Sideways staring at her. His optics were full of so much kindness and warmth. He seems to care about her. The tear started to flow faster and she could stop the emotions. She fell into Sideways' chest nad started to cry her soul out. He didn't seem to care. He just warp his arms around her. That when she felt it. It was the same feeling in her dream. She look at him. He did the same to her.

Sideways remove the faceplate from his face and let it fall to the ground. Their face came closer and closer together. That when they fell into a passion fill kiss.Unknow to them, someone was watching.

* * *

Chiomon: I can't believe I wrote. I hope it wasn't too bad. Thanks for all reveiws and stop poking me!!! Sorry it was short.Until next time, **READ, WRITE AND REVEIW**

Yuni: May Inuyasha destory your soul


	14. Feelings

I don't own the Autobots or Decepticons. I do own Wheels, Storm Jet, Rotor and Tsunami, the Avatar Ax minicons.

* * *

Wheels stomp around her room. Her very head was filled up of what she had just done not least an hour ago. She had kissed Sideways! What was she thinking? Rotor, Storm Jet and Tsunami were watching her pace back asross the room.

"It really not a big deal, right?" she asked out loud, "I mean it doesn't have to mean anything!"

The three minicon sat there confuse. They really didn't know what she was talking about.

"He was just being nice, and I was just being over emotional," Wheels pointed out, "He was just there at the time of a break down."

_So she said what's the problem baby  
What's the problem I don't know  
Well maybe I'm in love_

Wheels sat down on her bed. What was going on in her head. She never acted this way before. Then again, she never kiss someone before. Their was only her brother Ethanand her mom. This was different. It was with a totally stranger. Not a total stranger. They knew every other for a while. Then again, she knew the other Autobots for a longer period of time then Sideways. She never kiss them like the way they did. It was so wrong, but it felt so right

_Think about it every time  
I think about it  
Can't stop thinking 'bout it_

"Ahahaha! Why can't I get it out of my head!" she shouted out for the whole base to hear and not caring.

Storm Jet came up to the femme and started to hug her. He just hate it to see her in so much trouble. Rotor snoted at this, but Tsunami whack him in the head. Wheels saw the little purple jet and gave him a hug in return. It some how made her feel a bit better.

"Thanks I needed that," she said placing him down.

That when there was a knock at the door.

_How much longer will it take to cure this  
Just to cure it cause I can't ignore it if it's love  
Makes me wanna turn around and face me but I don't know nothing 'bout love_

"Wheels, are you ok?" gave the voice of Hoist through the door.

"I'm fine, Smokey!" she shouted.

"Do you mind if I come in?" he asked.

"Sure,"

The door open to the room and the grey autobot enter the room. He could tell by the look onher face that some was troubling her, and the shouts earlier could have help too. He sat down beside and look right at her.

"So, what's up?" he asked.

"Nothing," Wheels said quickly, too quickly for Hoist's likes.

"Doesn"t sound like nothing," he said, "Tell Uncle Smokey what's wrong."

_Come on, come on  
Turn a little faster  
Come on, come on  
The world will follow after  
Come on, come on  
Cause everybody's after love_

"Ok, I tell you, but only you don't tell other soul," Wheels said glaring at him.

"Cross my spark and hope to die," he said, "How what has you in the dumps?"

"Well, after I stopped Hot Shot and Blurr's fight with Sideways and Wheeljack today, me and Sideways were talking," Wheels started.

"yeah, what about it?" Hoist asked.

"Well, I brought up my brother with him..."

"Wait, you have a brother?" asked Hoist surprise, "You only say you had the drunken dad of yours after your mom left ten years ago."

"Yeah, well ,my borther Ethan was the best thing to happen to me. He was sixteen when he die, I was only nine. He knew about our dad's problem and was going to to take me away. Mom knew and she just left me with the animal, afarid to come back, but I really can't blame her. But, Ethan couldn't stay by and allow me to stay with that man. He was going to get me after school one day, before Dad got there," Wheels said getting choke up, "He never came. There was some kind of car-jacking and he was shot. I never saw him again, nor my mother. I last heard she was in Texas."

Hoist just looked at her with such concer. He never knew about this, none of the Autobots did. She just as ways looked so happy around everyone.

_So I said I'm a snowball running  
Running down into the spring that's coming all this love  
Melting under blue skies  
Belting out sunlight  
Shimmering love_

"Anyway, I broke down and started to cry, right there on Sideways,"she said, "Then the next thing I knew, I was kissing him."

"Wha! You kissed Sideways!" shouted Hoist.

"Yes. now close your mouth about it before every one finds out." said Wheels.

"But...why?" he asked.

"I really don't know," said Wheels shaking her head, "but the problem was it felt so..."

"So, what?"

"So right," she said, "I liked it when he kissed me."

"You did?" question Hoist.

"Yeah, now I don't know what to do," said Wheels, "I might actually like him more then I thought."

"Well, there only one thing you can do," said Hoist getting up and leaving the room.

"What?" asked Wheels.

"You are going to have to talk to him," was all he said as he left.

Wheels flopped on her bed. The three minicons at her feet. Well, at least,she knew what she had to do now.

_Well baby I surrender  
To the strawberry ice cream  
Never ever end of all this love  
Well I didn't mean to do it _

_But there's no escaping your love_

Wheels walked out side the base and sat down at hte edge of the cliff. She just had to find Sideways and talk to him. He wasn't in his room nor helping with the ship. The command center held no luck. She just didn't know where to look next.

"Wheels?"

She turned to see the very bot she was looking for standing behind her. Her face blushed a bit as he sat down beside her.

"Ah, hi Sideways," she said with a smile, "What are you doind here?"

"Looking for you," he answer, "Hoist told me I could find you out here."

"Thanks a lot Hoist, "she said "Really,you were?"

"Yeah,i just want to talk about earlier today."

"You did?" asked Wheels.

Sideways started to look a little nervous about something, "Yes, you see...you were the frist bot to be nice to me, even thought you knew about the things I had done," he said.

"Yeah, so?" Wheels said.

_These lines of lightning  
Mean we're never alone,  
Never alone, no, no_

"Anyway, I have have been having this feelings for you," Sideways said, "I don't know how to make of them."

Wheels nodded in agreement, "I have been having them too."

Sideways just looked at her in surprise, "You...too."

"Yup,and I think I know why," she said with a smile.

"Why?" asked Sideways.

His answer; A kiss. Wheels lend in to his face and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. His face blushed up as she moe away from him.

"What? Huh?" he said at a lost of words.

_Come on, Come on  
Move a little closer  
Come on, Come on  
I want to hear you whisper  
Come on, Come on  
Settle down inside my love_

Come on, come on  
Jump a little higher  
Come on, come on  
If you feel a little lighter  
Come on, come on  
We were once  
Upon a time in love

We're accidentally in love  
Accidentally in love

"Sideways, I love you," she said.

He smile, "Ilove you too," he said finally understanding these feelings.

They were about to go for another kiss when they heard something. That when they spotted Sideswipe and Wheeljack looking at them.

"What are you doind here?" shouted Wheels standing up in anger.

"Ah, collecting rocks," answered Sideswipe.

That turns out was the worng answer and boy were those two in a lot of pain when they return to the base.

* * *

Chiomon: Alright, first song fic ever. I hope it was ok. It was Accidentally In Love by the Counting Crows. I love the song. LG, to answer your question, Yuni could never have a boyfriend.

Yuni: I could too, you feinds!

Chiomon: Right,until nest time you people, **READ, WRITE AND REVEIW!**


	15. On Our Way!

Declaimer: I don't own Transaformers. I own only Wheels and the Avatar Ax minicon.

* * *

"Ok, how did I allow you to talk me into spying on Wheels," moaned Wheeljack as he rubbed where Wheels had slapped him.

"I was worry ok," said Sideswipe, "Beside, you didn't have to come, you know."

"Someone had to kept an eye on you," said Wheeljack.

"What are you two talking about?"

The two Autobots turned to see who said that. Standing right there was Hot Shot. He didn't know about the Wheels and Sideways situtation. There was only five bots that knew about, and Wheels would kill them if they told anyone eles.

"Ah, nothing, Bro," said Sidewipe quickly.

"Yup, nothing at all," respond Wheeljack.

Hot Shot just glared at the two of them. He really didn't trust Wheeljack. He was still a Decepticon to the yellow Autobot. Now, Sideswipe was always around the black mech. This really didn't feel right.

"What are you guys hidding from me?" asked Hot Shot stepping closer to the two.

"Really, nothing," answer Sideswipe starting to get a little scare of him, "Hey, Wheeljack, do you heard that?"

"What?" asked Wheeljack, wondering what he was up to.

"I think I heard Red Alert calling us," said Sideswipe as he grabbed a hold of him and pulled him out of the room, "See you later, Bro!"

This left Hot Shot growling.

**_Decepticon Moon Base..._**

"Here we go, where the little rock stops, no one know," chanted Sunstreaker as he move three cups around trying to make Cyclonus lose focus on the rock under them.

"Will ya stop moving them!" shouted Cyclonus.

"It's part of the game," explain Sunstreaker as he stopped, "Now, where the rock?"

Cyclonus looked over the cups. He really didn't have a clue where it slagging was. Finally he pointed to the one on the far right. Sunstreaker picked it up and show it wasn't there.

"Worng-o, time to pay up, blender-butt," said Sunstreaker holding out his hand.

Cyclonus grumble as he gave the yellow Decepticon a couple credits. Sunstreaker smiled as he began to count his his winnings. Man it was so easy to fool this con, it was child's play. At that moment, Demolisher show up.

"What are you two doing?" he asked.

"Would you believe raising my bank account," chuckle Sunstreaker.

Demolisher shook his head, "Just stop and hurry up, we're leaving now!"

"Fine, dude," mumble Sunstreaker as he clean up his game, "You really know how to kill a con's fun, you know."

Demolisher roll his optics, if he could, "Where Thrust and Shadowdice?" he asked.

"I don't know," answer Cyclonus, "Off on the moon somewhere."

_**Off on the Moon Somewhere...**_

"So, Sideways has fallen for the human femme," said a voice from the deep within the cave Thrust and Shadowdice where in.

"Yes, master," siad Shadowdice to the owner of hte voice, "I saw them with my optics."

"We can use this to our use," said the voice, "Keep on top of this, now go,"

"Yes sir," said the two as they left the cave and return to the Decepticon before they blasted off.

_**Autobot HQ...**_

"So, who do you want to tell first?" asked Sideways.

The two walked down the hallways. Wheels was still kind of fume at Wheeljack and Sideswipe for spying on them. He had finally calm her down, now they had to figure out their new problem. How where they going to tell everyone about this.

"Ok, I say we tell Optimus first," suggest Wheels, "Then he can tell everyone eles."

"Why?" asked Sideways.

"Do you really want to tell Hot Shot and Blurr about us?" asked Wheels, knowing full well the answer.

"Ah, I see," he said, "Good idea."

Wheels glance to the ground, "I just don't know what I'm going to do with those two. I mean, the others have totally accept you and Wheeljack back to the Autobots, and you weren't in control of your actions."

Sideways nodded in agreement, "yes, and once I find the scum that place that control chip inside me, he shall pay," he said cleatching his fist.

"Worry about that later, I sure you find that slime-ball," Wheels said pulling her hand on his shoulder, "Right now, we have to figure about what to tell the others."

"You're right," siad Sideways as he took her hand pulled her in front of himself.

"So, what our battle plan?" asked Wheels.

"Well, first I suggest we seal our alliance with a kiss," he said, warrping his arm around her waist.

Wheels giggle as she got closer to his face, "Not what I had in mind," she said removing the face mask, "But it works."

Just as they were going to met again, something stop them again.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!"

Wheels was suddnely pushed out of Sideways arms. She looked over to see Blurr had tackle Sideways to the ground. Now, the two were at each others throats.

"What are you doing! shouted Wheels running over and pulling the white Autobot off Sideways.

"I was trying to save you," explain Blurr.

"What? When have you even like me!" shouted Wheels as she started to poke him the chest, "This is none of your business!"

"But he..." said Blurr, trying to explain himself.

"No! I really don't want to heard about it!" she shouted storming off, leavingthe two alone.

"You really got her mad now," said Sideways looking at Blurr.

"Me! You were the one trying to kidnapped her!" shouted Blurr.

The purple Autobot shook his head in disgrace, "You really shouldn't jump to conclusions," he said before he started to walk away.

_"Would everyone please report to the ship. We are going to be leaving in 30 minutes"_ boomed Optimus' voice over PA

_**Wheels' room...**_

"Well, are you guys really?" asked Wheels as she place the last of her stuff in a metal box.

Storm Jet beeped happily as he ran out carrying all the CDs of Earth music he had. Tusunami came behind with all the books that the kids had gotten for him. Thoes two were totally into Earth and it's many cultures.Rotor on the other hand,he really didn't care. He just stood to the side, beeping who knows what.

Wheels didn't really know how to feel right then. Here she was about to lavethe only world she had ever know and to enter another one,full of people that care for her. It was like have happiness and saddness all at the same time. This was totally weird. Anyway, she knew that she had to go and knew that her friends would be by her side, no matter what. Beside, what better place then to tell them the news about herself and Sideways then space. There at least no one could heard them scream.

"Well, we better head out now," said Wheels as she locked the door for the laft time.

* * *

Chiomon: Sweet, Cybertron in the next chapter. I'm finally gettting some work done on this. I want to finsh it!

Yuni:I swear, you need a life. Giant robots suck.

Chiomon: Bah on you,anyway **REVEIW TIME!**

**Final Genesis:** I hope you do find this chapter to be worthwhile. I know with your story I do. Thanks for the goodies!

**Deceptigirl:** Yeah, they are fools. My little funny dudes. Now, goand update!

**Simply Crisis**: I don't thinkSideswipe like that way. It more of like brother and sisterthing going on. He just a tiny bit over protective of her, but does trust her.

**Peach the Cat:** Nice to have a new reveiwer, and you are right. She does have to watch where she is going.

**LoneGenesis:** Please, don't give Yuni hope.I don't like it when she happy. She killed Mr. Fluffy the last time she was happy. Thanks for your cheers of joys.

**SHAWN PROVONCHA**: Thanks again.

Chiomon: Now, I going to warp this storyup, I will. I can do this!

Yuni: No, you can't.

Chiomon:YES, I CAN! I have too. I got this great sequal idea and I totally going to burn on the idea. Until next time, **READ, WRITE AND REVIEW!**


	16. It Could Be Worst

_**I don't own Transformers. I would if I could but I can't.**_

_

* * *

_

Wheels paced across the room. She didn't know what to do. This was either going to be bad or end of the knowworld as they know it. Sideways, Wheeljack, Hoist, Sideswipe, and the Avatar Ax minicons watch as she became a nervous pile of bolts. She just kept walking across the floor as the ship flew pass the moons of Neptune.

"Ok, here the plan," she said at long last.

"We need a plan?" asked Sideswipe.

"We do if she going to tell Hot Shot and Blurr," answered Hoist.

"Oh," nodded Sideswipe in understanding.

"Thoes two are going to be hte most toruble," said Sideways, "Their anger inside their sparks towards both me and Wheeljack is great."

"No duh," scoffed Wheeljack.

The four turned and looked at the black Autobot. He never said anything like that before, in that tone. He blushed a little and looked at the ground.

"Any way," said Wheels as she continue with her train of thought, "I just know they aren't going to be happy with this."

"So, do you want to get this over with?" asked Hoist.

Wheels took a deep breath, "Better later then never," she said.

**Decepticon's Space Ship**

Megatron was pissed. On one hand, that little voice in his head stopped yapping. On the other hand, Prime was coming up fast. He should have know his most hated foe would be heading back as well. Prime had three minicons weapons while he only had the blaster. Not a totally lost but still.

"Sir," called back Demolisher, "We have enter hyper space."

"Good,"

"And it seems that the Autobots are just behind us," he continue.

Megatron's interst peek up. This would be the perfert time to get rid of Optimus once and for all.

**Autobot's Space Ship  
**

So, that lead it to her to this. Now, Wheels and Sideways were standing in front of everybody. She glance around the room and look at each one of them. Sideswipe and Wheeljack stood in the back and gave them the thumbs up with Hoist right by their side. Hot Shot and Blurr were off to the side. Both had this displease look on thier face. Jetfire was just confuse and Scavenge sat down and look like he was asleep. Red Alert was sitting at the computer. He was listening to what was going on, but someone had to kept an optic on things. The last was Optimus. He was standing in the middle of the group. He want to know what was going on. Wheels was acting all strange, all of them were. Now, they were finally going to find out why.

"Wheels, why did you call us here?" asked Optimus.

Wheels gave him a nervous smile, "Well...you see, I have some important news to tell you all," she started, "you see, me and..."

At that moment a huge hole appeared in the side of the ship. The space vacume started to pull on all the Autobots. Wheels could feel the force and herself moving. She tried to grabbed a hold of something, but it was too late, she was flying out the hole.

"Wheels!" shouted Sideswipe as he grabbed a hold of her.

"Don't let go," shouted Wheels.

Sideswipe tried to pull her in but, the vacume was too strong for him. Red Alert came running up and started to help pulled both of them in.

"Hold on!" he shouted.

Just then another blast in the ship. Sideswipe and felled out of the ship. On, he and Wheels was being pulled with only Red Alert their only link inside.

"Don't worry, I'm coming!" called out Sideways as he ran forward.

That when he was push back down to the ground by Hot Shot. The yellow Autobot glared at him, "Oh no, you aren't"

"Hot Shot, this isn't the time!" called out Wheeljack.

Blurr step forward, "If you get near themm, you'll just push them out the door!"

"No, I won't!" yelled Sideways.

"This isn't a good time for this!" shouted Jetfire.

The ship then shook and Red Alert finally lost his footing. With three seconds, the three

Autobots were falling to who knows where.

* * *

Chiomon: Another great peice of work. Now I don't have enought time, so until next time, **READ, WRITE AND REVIEW!**


	17. It Just Did

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TRANSFORMERS. I OWN ONLY WHEELS, NIGHTGALE AND DOVE.**_

****

* * *

****

"Sideswipe, wake up,"

The young blue and gray Autobot came back to the world of the living at the sound of his name. His optics flicking on and off, he came to face to face with Red Alert. The medic sigh and breath of relief to know that he was ok.

"Red Alert...where are we?" asked Sideswipe as he tried to sit up.

"I don't know," answered Red.

They both looked around at the area were they had landed on. It looked so dead compared to Earth. The ground was brown and the skies was gray and murky. Dead trees were placed around the area and looked like the gentlest breeze could knock them down. Other then themselves, there was no other signs of life.

"Man, what a ...Wheels" Sideswipe suddenly shouted, "Where is Wheels!"

"I am afraid that I hadn't been able to find her, nor make contact with anyone," said the medic gravely.

"Well, this is just great," mumble Sideswipe placing his head in his hands

**Autobot's Spaceship... **

Ok this wasn't looking good. Scavenger, Jetfire and Hoist were off to the side watching as the scene unfold in front of them. Optimus was ticked. No body had ever seen the Autobot leader like this before, not even Scavenger. Now, here he was standing in front of Hot Shot, Sideways, Blurr and Wheeljack. He hadn't said a word yet. They just could tell by the gleam in his optics.

"This isn't going to be pretty," mumble Jetfire.

"You think," hissed back Scavenger.

"Sh," whisper Hoist.

"CAN ONE OF YOU TELL ME WHAT YOU WERE ALL THINKING!" shouted Optimus, louder then any bot thought his voice box could go.

"Well, Sideways and..."

"Hot Shot, I don't want to hear it! Because of your petty feud, we have lost three, THREE members of our team. Two which I might add have no real combat experience if they run into Megatron!" roared Optimus.

Everyone cringed at his voice. Optimus taking some deep breath had finally calm down. It seem yelling had help him a bit.

"But, Optimus we didn't mean to," said Wheeljack.

"I really don't right now care about you boys met to do, the fact is that we now have to find those three," said Optimus, "You four are all on probation, anymore stuff like you pulled today and I have you all court marshal! Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, sir!"

"Hoist, how are the repairs going?" he asked turning to the gray Autobot.

"Fine, sir," answer Hoist, "It should last until we arrive."

"Jetfire, how long will it take?"

"Not long, about 1/2 a breem,"

Suddenly, the alarm started to go off. Hoist ran over to the concel and started to type away. Soon a screen appeared in front of the everyone. It show two jets coming at them, one black and purple and the other pink and blue. Each having the Autobot insignia

"Oh no," whisper Hot Shot.

"I take it you know them?" said Jetfire.

"You have no idea," said Hoist shaking his head, "Nooo idea."

"Hey, Op!" shouted a voice of the com-link, "Permission to come aboard

Optimus sigh then pushed the com-link to respond, "Yes, Dove you can come aboard."

**Back on Planet of the Dead... **

The two trapped Autobots have spend what seems like forever trying to find any sign of the others. Sideswipe could feel the sun rays beating down on his body. Red Alert tried to repair some of his wounds, but he didn't have the proper equipment. Now, they were both walking around who knows where.

"Any sight of anything...normal?" asked Sideswipe.

"Nothing," answered Red Alert.

Sideswipe sigh, "We are so doom."

"Don't think like that," said Red, "There has been worst situation that this one."

"Name one,"

"Having all your closest friends and your bond mate being destroy by Megatorn, only to have him plant Decepticon programming inside yourself in hopes you will turn into one of his brainless loyal drone comes to mind," said Red Alert with a taste of venom in his voice.

Sideswipe just stood there with his mouth open in shock. Yup, that was way worst then what they were in now. Now did Red Alert come up with something like that. Just as he was about to asked, the two of them went flying into the sky. Sideswipe came crashing down to the ground. His face grinding against the sandy ground. Then came the same chuckle he always heard in this kind of situations.

"Well, well," came Megatron's voice, "Look who we have here."

Red Alert struggle to get back on to his feet. This really wasn't the right time for this. All the wounds he had take so very careful to seal up were now all again open. Sideswipe soon join the medic at his side to face down Megatron, Demolisher and Starscream. This was not a good time, then again Cons live for these kind of moments.

"Get lost, Mega-Dork," sneered Sideswipe, "We don't have time for this."

The Decepticon leader just laugh at him. Then Sideswipe was blasted back into the ground again. This time, his very armor was beginning to rip off and one of his optics was now cracked. There was no way they could both stand off again the Decepticon in the condition they were both in. They really never stood a chance.

"Ha ha ha ha! Now it time for you to..." said Megatron was blasted in the chest to the ground.

The five Transformers turned to see where the blast had came from. The and sand became to blown around the area. This block the sight form seeing the attacker. Just the, both Starscream and Demolisher came crashing down, just like Megatron. Roaring the Decepticon leader shot back on to his feet. That one attack had really done a number on him.

"Who are you?" he demand

Then came this low chuckle. It sounded so evil and cold. As the being got closer, there was something very filmier about him. Then, it came into view. The being that had attack them looked just like Optimus Prime. The only problem was that this one was all black and had these blood red optics.

"Prime, you are responsible for this?" shouted Megatron, thinking it was the real deal.

"I don't think that Prime, sir," moaned Demolisher.

"Destroy," as the Look-a-like came close holding out his weapon and firing another shot. It landed right in Megatron's chest and send him crashing right into Demolisher.

This was it. After only a few minutes, they were all beaten. What ever this being was, he was no push over. Nothing they shot at him seems to faze him. It was like hitting a brick wall with a feather. Sideswipe laid, barely on-line as a click came above his head.

"This is it," he thought to himself, "Good-bye world, be nice to know you"

Then came this bright light from the sky.They all looked up. It was the minicons, their minicon partners. How in did they end up here? Suddenly, they were glowing a eerie green light, and another burst light appear. The light nearly blinded Sideswipe and Red Alert. They couldn't what was going on. But they could feel it. Their bodies had this warming feeling, like something was happen. Their energy was returning to them as well.

"Holy Primes!" explained Sideswipe as he open his optics and looked around.

They all had been healed and gained new armor. Even Megatron had new armor, to Sidewipe's dismay. Himself had now red armor and not his old blue one. It somehow made he look a bit like Sunstreaker...his twin. The thought brought fury and anger, but there would be time for that later.

"Destroy," explain the black Prime. This time, he looked much weaker. Maybe the minicons had something to do with it, who knew?

"Never, I now Galvatron shall destroy you!" said the new reformatted Decepticon.

He never had the chance. At that moment, a burst of fire hailed from the sky and struck the Evil Prime. He started to scream. Taking this as the right time, both Autobots and Decepticon started to fire upon him. With in seconds, he blew up and became nothing but dust.

"Ha ha ha ha ha," laugh Galvatron, "Now return to the ship. Until next time, Autobot."

Red Alert and Sideswipe gave the Decepticon a strange look as he turned tail and left. They were happy that he was leaving, it was just strange he didn't blast them. That thought didn't last for long. For something came from the sky and tackle Red to the ground.

"Reddy!"

"GAHN!"

Sideswipe looked at the ground were Red Alert now laid. There hugging him like no tomorrow was this pink and blue femme. He looked no older then himself and had wings coming on her back, like Starscream. From the way she was hugging Red, she knew him. That or this was some new way to kill a bot.

"Dove! Get off him!"

Now, there was another one. She looked just like the femme that was cutting off Red Alert's air supply. This one was black and purple, but other then that they were the same. The pink one frowned as she finally let go of Red Alert.

"You are no fun, Gale"

"Ah, Red Alert, do who know these two?' asked Sideswipe, giving the now breathing medic a hand up.

"Yes, there a couple friends of my," he answer, "What are you two doing here anyway?"

"We came to get the shuttle as it enter Cybertron Airspace," answer NightGale, the purple femme, "Commander Optimus told us of the current situation"

"Yeah, total downer," said Dove, the pink femme, "So we zoomed down to save you. By the way, nice paint job. Orange is do your color."

"Thanks," said Red Alert moaning.

"Have you two found another femme around here?" asked Sideswipe, hoping that they found Wheels now.

**On the Other Side of the Planet of the Dead... **

There lying off line on the ground was a lone figure. On a closer look showed that it was Wheels. The fall had done much worst damage to her then to Red Alert and Sideswipe. Her energon was pouring out very slowly. If she didn't get medical attention soon, she would die...again. Then came a dark figure into the area. It walked over and stood over Wheels' unconscious form. A light chuckle escape from its vocal box. Then, its scoop her up in its arms and disappear from sight.

080

Chiomon: Wow, mad Optimus

Yuni: I never knew his voice could go that high

Chiomon: You learn something new every day

Yuni: I still hate you

Chiomon: Yeah, yeah. Now back to the review. I have reason for all things that happen in this chapter. One, why it was Sideswipe and not Hot Shot to get the new look. Three reasons, 1. I didn't like red on Hot Shot, kept him yellow, 2. Now, Sideswipe looks just like his G1 counterpart…I hope and 3. I got Optimus to get mad, hee hee.

Yuni: It not good for you to be evil. That my job

Chiomon: Whatever. That's to all the review! I LOVE YOU! And if you want to read about the sisters that show up here, read The Red Chronicles. Until, next time, **READ, WRITE AND REVIEW**.


	18. This is Just Great

Chiomon: IT REVIEW TIME!

**Deceptigirl:** All way great to hear from you. It nice to have loyal readers, isn't it? You just going to have to read to find out, huh?

F**inal Genesis**: Look; I am really sorry about that battle for being so short. I only saw that one only once and couldn't remember the whole thing. I would have done it longer, but I just got lazy. I just use it as plot connector.

**Lone Genesis:** Nice to heard for you. That was totally great idea you have there. Man, I wish I had thought of it. I just finish the new chapter by the time you review. Why don't you use it in The New Breed. That would be better use of it. Or did you kind of it already? Beware of the red, hee hee

**Ghost Girl X:** Wow…that is a lot of reviews, I am really impress. Just to make one thing clear in one of them. In, G1 Sideswipe had twin name Sunstreaker. They came from the same spark that was split, or I think that the way it. I have been trying to put a little G1 into this.

Yuni: I have a question, why am I here?

Chiomon: To make conflict

Yuni: That all I'm good for, to cause chaos!

Chiomon: I think I better move on with the story.

Yuni: You better or I would have use you inters to paint the walls blood red.

Chiomon: Alright, you know the drill. I don't own Transformers. If I did Sideways would have stay with the Autobots …and other things

Yuni: You don't want to reveal your true self, you selfless glitch…glitch, I wanted to say, witch! Whaahaha! What are you doing!

Chiomon: Ah, the power of being in charge…Anyway, I do own Wheels, Storm Jet, Rotor, Tsunami, NightGale, Dove and Shadowdice.

808

**Autobots Cybertron HQ…**

The Autobots gather around the computer in Autobot HQ on Cybertron. They were having their circuits tied up in knots. They didn't know where she could be. They had scan ever inch of that planet. There was no sign of Wheels anywhere. Sideswipe was in tears at the news. He couldn't help but cry at the thought of losing his "sister". The rest of them were pretty kept with their grief at the news.

What had worry Optimus was Sideways. He seems to become really distance from the rest of the Autobots at the news. What was he reason to be depressed. They still didn't know about Wheels and Sideways. Hoist would tell them, but he felt that this was something that Wheels or Sideways had to tell. Their private lives were none of his business. NightGale and Wheeljack were busy trying to find any sign of her or of her body.

"I just can't believe there isn't even a trance of her on that whole planet," said Wheeljack, "I must of scan it at least 20 times, five times with every scanner we have."

"Then we must fear the worst," said Optimus.

"But we can't ," said Sideswipe, "There is no way that fall would do her in!"

"He does have a point, Op" said Jetfire, "She survive getting blasted by the Requiem Blaster, an earthquake, the Moon Base, an Decepticon attack on our base, and that attack with Blurr."

"That was not my fault," protested Blurr.

"My point is that if anything that fall wouldn't have killed her or at least made her body disappear," said Jetfire.

"I know your point but we must think of all situations before we…" said Optimus before the loud screams stopped him.

Dove came crawling into the room. Her body was all cut up and energon was pouring out of everyone of those cuts. Her optics started to flicker as she struggle inside the room. Gale quickly ran over to her sister's side as she almost fell over from energy lost.

"Sis, what happen to you?" asked NightGale.

"Some…Decepticon…minicons weapons…tried…stopped…powerful….dice," was all she said before falling into stasis lock.

Red Alert came up to the two. They both grabbed her on her sides and started to take her to the medic lab. The rest of the Autobots ran to where the minicons were being held. That is must be what Dove was talking about. Optimus was the first on into the room. There standing the middle was Shadowdice. In his cold metal hands were the Star Saber and the Skyboom Shield.

"Ah, Prime, just in time to see me make a getaway with the minicons weapons," he sneered.

"How did you get in here!" demand Hot Shot, wondering how he could get in the base without setting off the alarm systems.

Shadowdice just chuckle to himself, "You shall find out soon enough," he answer, "now I must be leaving you, I have more pressing matters to attend to."

With that, Shadowdice started to break into little data bytes. Both Hot Shot and Blurr charge at the Decepticon. Just as they jumped at him, they fell right through him. He laughed right in their face as his legs started to break away then the rest of them.

"Until next time we met, Autobots," he said then he was gone.

"What just happen here?" shouted Scavenger, not understanding what just happen, "There is no way he could have done that."

Then the Avatar Minicons came running up to them with the rest of the minicon. They were all beeping like crazy. It was mass chaos with the room. It was so hard to keep the minicons under control. There was just so many. Optimus knew that they were trying to tell them something, but they couldn't understand what they were saying.

"Everyone calm down!" shouted the Autobot leader.

That got everyone to shut up. He cleared his throat and looked down to the minicons. They were the key to find out what was going on here. They just knew something that they didn't know of and he had it all so had something to do with Wheels.

"Can one of you tell me what is going here?" he asked.

Then in what seem like on voice his answer came in loud and clear: Unicron.

**Decepticons Cybertron HQ….**

"What are you telling me!" yelled Gavaltron.

Cyclonus, Demolisher and Sunstreaker were kneeling in front of their leader. This was really the last place any of them would be right now, but the news was really important.

"Well, Thrust…took the Requiem Blaster," said Demolisher.

"Now did he get his grimy little hands on to it!" roared Gavaltron.

"Shadowdice came out of no where," said Sunstreaker, "He had the Star Saber and Skyboom Shield."

"It wasn't our fault," said Cyclonus, "We fired all we had on to those two, but it bound right off that shield."

"Where is Starscream?" asked Gavaltron.

"The Wingboy went after them," said Sunstreaker, and then suddenly found himself in Gavaltron's iron grip.

"And you three idiots didn't follow him!" roared Gavaltron, "It only takes one to report to me, not three!"

"Can't…breath," said Suntreaker.

"Sorry about that judgment error," said Demolisher.

"Now, let's get moving!" shouted Gavaltron as he through Suntreaker in the wall, "I want those two heads serve to me on a plate!"

"Right away!" respond Demolisher and Cyclonus.

"Help…me," moaned Sunstreaker in pain.

Outside Autobots Cybertron HQ… 

Sideways was sitting all by himself on the ground looking up to the sky. The moon was up there all full. He just wanted to get outside for a bit to think through something. The one person he ever care about was nowhere to be found. He just didn't know what to think. There just had to be something that he could do to find her. He would find Wheels he loved her.

"What are you doing out here?"

Sideways turned around to see Hot Shot standing there. The yellow mech had his arms crossed over his chest and was just looking down at the purple motorcycle. He just hoped Hot Shot wasn't here to say how evil he was that they should just kill him.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

Hot Shot came over and sat down, "Just came to see what you were doing," he said, "Everyone is pretty tense inside at the news of this Unicron and the theft of the minicon weapons."

"Yes, that would do it," said Sideways.

"Can I ask you something?" asked Hot Shot after a moment of silence past between the two of them.

"You just did,"

"Ok fine," mumble Hot Shot, "What is Wheels to you anyway? You seems to be taking the news of her disappearance not very well."

"Hot Shot, have you ever been in love?" asked Sideways.

"Ummm…What do you mean? What does that have to do with Wheels?" asked Hot Shot not understanding the question.

"Love, have you every love someone, someone you would kill just to see their face again?" said Sideways.

"I suppose once," said Hot Shot, "There was this femme in my History Class back in school. She was so sweet and funny. I was just crazy about her. We went out a couple times, but then she was killed on a training mission from school, the Decepticons attack her group."

"Then you can understand how I feel," said Sideways, hoping Hot Shot was clueing in.

"Huh? What do you mean…What!" shouted Hot Shot, falling backwards, "You and Wheels! In Love!"

Sideways just shook his head at the reaction he was giving to the news. He couldn't understand how he could act like that. Maybe it was an bad idea to tell him. The good news was that he seems to be taking better then they predicted. Finally, Hot Shot calm down.

"How many bots know?" asked Hot Shot.

"You, Sideswipe, Hoist and Wheeljack," said Sideways.

"Wow, not even Optimus knows?" asked Hot Shot.

"Right. We were about to tell you all when we were attack,"

"Man, hit me right in the spark," mumble Hot Shot.

"I know it wasn't your fault,"

"No, me and Blurr deserve to get yelled at," said Hot Shot, "We really have been treating you like that. I am sorry for the way I acted."

"I can't blame you really, both of you," said Sideways, "I you did the things I did, I wouldn't trust you either."

"So, are we even?"

"I would say yes."

Hot Shot chuckle, "Well, at least Wheels should be happy to heard that when she back,"

"Yes, you should heard some of the plans her and Sideswipe were planning so we could somehow learn to get along," commented Sideways as they both stood up and started to head back.

"Oh, you means those ones were we are locked in a room together,"

"Or handcuffed,"

At that moment, their com-links came to life. Sideswipe's voice came over it and it sounded liked he was in panic.

"Guys, we have a problem!" he shouted, "We have Cons in the area at lighting speeds!"

"Thanks for the heads up, Swipe," said Hot Shot, "We are on it."

"Great, Optimus and Jetfire will meet up with you guys soon,"

"Right," said Sideways, "We'll met up with them, TRANSFORM"

"TRANSFORM"

With that the two were off.

Somewhere on Cybertron… 

"Come down here you lousily traitor!" shouted Gavaltron as he tried to shoot down Thrust from the sky.

The shot missed as Thrust barrel rolled to dodge it. The cackle for his rang out into Gavaltron's audio respecters. Oh, how much he wanted to crush that fool right now. That would just have to way. First, he had to get back the Requiem Blaster first. Then he would blast the squidhead with it. Starscream and Cyclonus were quickly gaining speed on to the gray jet. Shadowdice was no where to be seen. He wonder where that little weasel had gotten to. No matter right now. First, he would get Thrust.

"He's not slowing down!" shouted Sunstreaker.

"I want his head!" roared Gavaltron, "Fire all you have on to him!"

"Gavaltron!"

The Decepticon leader just growl at that sound of the voice. Of all the times for Optimus to show up. There now in front of him stood Optimus Prime with his Autobot lackeys. These bots were giving Thrust time to escape.

"I don't have time for you now Prime!" shouted Gavaltron, "I have my own problems to deal with!"

"Like what?" said Optimus.

"For one, trying to destroy a traitor like Thrust, Now move!" roared Gavaltron as he pushed back Optimus and fired a couple shots on Thrust.

"Why are trying to destroy your own men, Gavaltron?' asked Optimus, trying to figure out what his old foe was doing.

"He stole the Requiem Blaster from right under my nose, for one!" shouted Gavaltron, 'So. If you want him to get away with it…"

Just then and great and powerful blast came flying for the sky. All the Decepticons and Autobots flew back from the blast. Thrust flowed in the sky laugh his stupid arrowhead off. Gavaltron just growl as he got back on to his feet.

"Just give up Gavaltron!" cackle the gray fighter Jet.

"Never to the likes of you, you twit!" shouted Gavaltron.

"Who use twit any more?" wonder Hot Shot.

"Idiots like Gavaltron for one," said Jetfire.

Thrust just laugh right in Gavaltron's face, "You will never win, Gavaltron,' he laugh, "All of you shall fall to the greatest being in the whole universe!" and with that. He warped out of the area.

"That…that…that fool!" roared Gavaltron, "There is no one greater then me!"

"And here comes the ego trip," whisper Hot Shot and Jetfire at the same time.

"Gavaltron, I believe know who this being Thrust is talking about," said Optimus, "And if he is as powerful as I believe he is, we are going to have to work together."

**Wheels' Location, Nowhere Good….**

"Ok, who was that guy driving that semi truck," moaned Wheels as she stirred awake.

Her optics looked around the area. Nothing looked filmier to her. It was all dark and cold. Metal and wires were covering everything. It some how remained her of that living puppet, what's his name. Anyway, it looked like when he was inside that whale. The only light was coming from above her. Wheels tried to move, but found out she couldn't. Both her arms and legs were being held down by a bunch of wires. It looked like they were graphing to her armor.

"Where in the name of truth and love am I!" shouted Wheels.

Then came this low chuckle sound. She turned to where it was coming from and saw Shadowdice standing there. Her anger rose from inside her body. "Where are I?" you Decepti-creep!" she shouted on the top of her lungs.

"My dear, there is no need to raise your voice," he said coming closer, "There is no one that can heard you."

"Where. Am. I?" she asked about to blow a bolt.

"We are inside Unicron," said Shadowdice very calmly.

"And what is this Unicron?" asked Wheels.

"Unicron is not a what, but a who. He is the most powerful Transformer in all of history, as old as Primus himself."

"And I should be impress by this why?" asked Wheels.

"Because, he is going to destroy Cybertron, then Earth. With the destruction of these two planets, he shall absorbed them and they shall have the honor of being part of him," he said, "of course, first he need to be awaken,"

"Well, you will never win!" shouted Wheels, "The Autobots won't let you!"

"Oh, we all ready have," chuckle Shadowdice, "We already have the Star Saber, Skyboom Shield and the Requiem Blaster. Now, that would be enough, but since the activate of the final minicon weapon, the plans have change."

"How so?" she asked afraid to find out the answer.

"You want to know something, there is a little story behind the minicon weapons. It started about over two million years ago, Unicron had appear and was about to lay waste to Cybertron, when these five fools came and fought him. They had to use up all of their strength to destroy. The pity thing is that they waste their lives to just put him to a deep sleep. Now, here the interesting part. What came from this great battle came a legend," said Shadowdice.

"Isn't there always a legend in this kind of things?" mumble Wheels.

"They say that from the warriors very sparks came the Minicon weapons, each taking the form of their prized weapon used to defeat Unicron, the sword, the shield, the gun and the ax. Now here is a little hitch in all these. They said that only three of the weapons could be awake. The only way for all of them to came to being if for the key to the future to activate at least one of them, get the picture,"

"Hey, if there is five warriors, why is their only four weapons?" asked Wheels.

"Look, you half-human freak show!" yelled Shadowdice, getting into her face, "I don't write this stuff, some higher being does, got that?"

"Yeah, yeah,"

"Now…where was I?" he mumble to himself.

"So, when I activate Storm Jet…"

"Yes, you just started things. Then came Rotor, then Tsunami. Had it been anyone else, they would have just been regular minicons. Now here the rest of the story, once the key release the fourth weapon, the spirits of the five warriors shall raise again when the two worlds meet and release the sun andmoon to finally defeat the Ender."

'What does that have to do with me?" asked Wheels on the top of her lungs, "I have enough of these games! What is it you have plan!"

"You have released the final weapon, think about it," said Shadowdice getting up into her face, "When two worlds meet."

"Cybertron and Earth," said Wheels, understanding what he met, "I was once human then…"

"You were transform into an Autobot," said Shadowdice, "you are both human and transformer."

"What does it mean about a sun and star then, huh mister smarty-pants?"

"Doesn't matter because you are the key to it," said Shadowdice as he turned to leave," Once you get absorbed by Unicron, we shall be able to control the Avatar Ax. Then the universe shall be conquer."

This let Wheels all by herself. She just couldn't think that she was this key. There was no way. She should be reading about legends, not take part of one. This isn't now life was supposed to work. Then again, she was formatted into this body and then isn't suppose to happen neither.

"This so really sucks" she spoke to herself, lowering her head to the ground, "I just have to get out of here."

With that in mind, Wheels started to fight back against the wires that was holding her back. With all her might pulling to free herself, she just had to warn the others. They had to know about this. Too bad, there was a plan underway to delay this. The Autobots wouldn't know what hit them.

**080**

Chiomon: No! Poor Wheels!

Yuni: Come on! You are writing these things. You should know what going to happen.

Chiomon: So?

Yuni: You are truly stupid! You are just like Jarken.

Chiomon: Who?

Yuni: AH! Why of all the…Cyclonus, there I put it in terms you should be able to understand.

Chiomon: Meanie

Yuni: That right! I am a meanie. Remember, the only thing I'm good at it cause chaos!

Chiomon: Here, you need to cool off

Yuni find herself cover in water

Chiomon: Now, that we solve that, until next time **READ, WRITE AND REVIEW!**

Yuni: DIE!


	19. Trouble with a W

"You are proposing what?" shouted all the Autobots.

Optimus stood in front of his team with a plan in his head. Then problem was to make sure they went along with. Just to get the plan moving was for them to team up with the Decepticons. That was something most of them would never do.

"Yes," said Optimus, "We are to join forces with Galvatron,"

"Are you out of your mind!" shouted Jetfire, "There is no way Galvatron would even work along with us, no mind the rest of the Cons."

"To defeat Unicron we are going to have to," said Optimus.

"What about finding Wheels?" asked Sideways, "There still hasn't been a trace of her."

"We will have to spilt up. While our main focus should be on saving all of Cybertron, a few of you shall look for Wheels," said Optimus, "I will not have a member of my team missing to Primus knows where. But first we must prepare ourselves for the Decepticons."

"Why should we?" asked Scavenger.

"We are using our base as the main base of operations,"

"What!"

"This going to take a while,"

Decepticons Cybertron HQ… 

"That is totally whack out, Boss man!" shouted Sunstreaker at the news.

"Yeah, what he said," said Cyclonus, nit know what Sunstreaker had said.

Galvatron just glare at his troops, "Do you dare question my judgment?"

None of them said a word. Galvatron just sneered at his weak minded troops. They were so going to have their heads hands them one of these days. He had just told the plans for them to join forces with the Autobots. As he predicate, none of them was happy about it. Cyclonus just kept whine about how they were nothing but a bunch of goodies and Sunstreaker was going on and on about how his brother was going to nothing but Sharkitcon chow once he was done with him. He wondered how anyone could be so single mined (These is a piece of irony here folks)

"Now that we got that out of the way," said Galvatron as he got up from his throne and started to head to their new base of operation.

Autobots and Decepticons Cybertron HQ 

"Hello Prime," greeted Galvatron.

"Galvatron," Optimus said simply.

Galvatron stood, his army all facing the Autobots base. Some fidgeted impatiently, others just glared. To Optimus' surprise, several seemed perfectly willing to except the situation.

"I still don't like this," Hoist whispered to Jetfire and Scavenger.

"I don't like this either," Jetfire sighed, "but we've got to put up with this."

"Humph," Scavenger mumble.

"Why have we got to do this?" grumble Cyclonus for the umpteenth time.

"Quit whining, you'll make us look bad," hissed Demolisher.

"I just don't like this idea," hissed back Cyclonus.

"I don't like it any more than you do," Demolisher said, "bur right now it's the only way to get rid of this Unicron."

"How do we even know there is even a Unicron, it could just be an Autobot joke?" Cyclonus growled.

Galvatron glanced at his troops, "Prime, we have to come to an agreement together,"

"Yes," muttered Optimus.

"Shall we dispense with the pleasantries and begin preparing defenses?" suggested Galvatron.

"Yes, have any of your scientist start working with Red Alert, Wheeljack and NightGale,"

"What!" NightGale called out, "There is no way I working with a con, not after what they did to Dove!"

"NightGale, this isn't the time. We are going to have to put away all out differences and past grudges. We have to protect Cybertron. You will listen to any order given by me or Galvatron, do you understand?"

Gale just looked at the ground, "Yes, sir," she mumble.

"Ok, you guys head out," said Optimus, as the three started to leaded a group of Decepticon scientist to the labs.

"This is so not good," mumble Gale, "We are so doom in so many ways I can't even count."

Wheeljack came up to the femme and placed his arm around her. "Don't worry, we can handle them," he said, "Beside, I have the guns set up to fire at anything that fire a laser shot at anybody, Autobot or Decepticon."

NightGale chuckle at the idea, then notice the arm that was around her shoulder. She started to blush at this, which Wheeljack took to notice. He quickly removed his arm and chuckle softly in embarrassment. Red Alert just stood behind the two with his small grin on his face.

"We'll need scouts," said Galvatron flatly

"Correct," Optimus replied, "I was think Starscream, Tidal Wave and Cyclonus with Jetfire and Dove, once she is up for a patrol. As well, any other flyers we have.

"What!" shrieked Cyclonus.

Galvatron groaned, "This is going to be a LOOOOONNNNNG day."

Sideways stepped up to Optimus, "What about Wheels?" he asked, his voice sounding worry.

Optimus turned to the motorcycle, "Take the twins and look around the area where Thrust disappear," he said, "My guess is both him and Shadowdice have a connection to her disappearance act."

Galvatron chuckle, "So, you loss that little mutant pest, Prime. My advice is you leave her where she is."

Optimus just glared at his friendly foe, "I don't plan on that, Galvatron," he said very coldly, "Wheels is a part of my team and I will not leave her where she could be endanger."

"That is if she is even alive," pointed out Galvatron.

That comment made all of the Autobots just send death glares at him. If only looks could kill.

"Optimus, who are the twins anyway?" asked Hoist.

Optimus just pointed to behind him. They all look back and saw Sideswipe and Sunstreaker on the ground. They both were at it in less then ten seconds of arriving. Sideswipe was trying to scratch at his brother's paint, while Sunstreaker was trying to kick him off. It would be better for everyone if they were here.

Inside Unicron, Wheels' Location… 

She was really not making any process in trying to escape. Wheels pulled, rant and rave against the wires holding her back. Slowly, they were zapping the life energy right out of her. Also, to her they seem to covering more and more of her arms and legs. That when something she had felt in a long time came back after such a long time; Fear.

Through at that she had been happen to her, getting blast by Megatron, facing the entire Decepticon army, being trapped in the earthquake then captured, protecting the minicons in the Autobots base by herself, having been attack by puppet Blurr, Wheels never really felt fear. There was only one time since her join the Autobots when she had felt the fear inside her, when she thought she was going to lose her friends, Storm Jet, Rotor and Tsunami. They were her closest friends.

Of, course this was nothing like this situation, but the same fear was burning within her body. A small spark that was lightened with the thought she wouldn't see her teammates, her friends…her family ever again. There was no way, Wheels would allow that to happen, She already lost the one person she ever care about to evil creeps, there was no way she would alone that to happen again.

"LET ME GO!" she shouted on the top of her lungs, as the wire slide down to where her elbows where.

"Ah, the fear has grown with in you, hadn't it?" chuckle Shadowdice, coming from nowhere. It was like he came from the shadows.

Wheels just glared at him, her red optics blazing with rage. Once free, she would rip him to sheds. He stepped closer to her, their faces just inches a part from each other face.

"You know, there is a way for you to stay alive," he said with a grin behind his faceplate.

"Really? How come I think it sucks already," she hissed in his face.

"Become my queen and help me rule the universe," he said grabbed a hold of her chin.

Wheels' jaw dropped at the suggestion, "That…is…the…"

"Best suggestion ever," said Shadowdice with a smug tone on his voice.

"THE GROSSEST IDEA EVER!" shouted Wheels at the very thought of it and pulled her head out of his hand, "I would never marry you! I rather marry Megatron than you! And that is gross!"

Shadowdice's optics narrow down on her, "You have no clue of the power I can give you," he said.

"I really don't care if you can turn lead into gold! Give life to the dead! Stop Britney Spears from singing! I am in love with Sideways! I will never betray him nor my family to save my hind!" she shouted, the rage all coming out.

Shadowdice frown as he turned his back against her, "I really don't see what you see in my brother," he said making his voice dripped with venom.

"Well, he is much…huh? Your brother?" puzzled Wheels as his words sunk into her head.

Shadowdice chuckle at her, "Didn't he tell you?" he asked, "Sideways is my big brother."

With that, Shadowdice disappear to leave Wheels to think about the new information her had just received. Suddenly, a strong force of energy came charging with her body. Her screams echo within the hollows halls of the giant planet eater.

Cybertron, On Wheels' Trail… 

"Rusted heap!"

"Quint sucker"

"Dead bolt!"

"Numb nuts!"

Sideways moaned at the sound of the twins fighting behind him. They had been at it since they had left the base. They have been out for three hours and they still hadn't lighten up at the insults at each other. It was becoming a bored. Now, they were yelling insults at each and crashing into the other.

"Will you two stop it!" shouted Sideways.

"It not my fault I am related an idiot, Sideways!" shouted back Sideswipe.

"An idiot! I'm not the one that was afraid of the dark!"

"I thought you promise never to tell anyone that!"

"Well, there is a lot of things we both said we would do but didn't!"

Finally, there was silence between the two, and it wasn't the good kind. Sideways knew that they both were feeling quite hurt once they found the other to be on the other side. No one should have to fight his brother. Then, suddenly, a large blast appeared and landed in front of him. Sideways skidded out of the way and transformed. The twins followed his lead and looked up to where the blast had came from. Sideways and Sideswipe's jaws dropped at who it was.

"Wheels!" shouted Sideswipe.

There she was, standing there as bright as day. Sideways almost ran up to her, but something stopped him. There was something not right here, and he couldn't put his finger on it. That didn't stopped Sideswipe. He started to run at her and was going to give her a welcome back hug, when he was blasted back and crashed into Sunstreaker.

"Hee hee, such fools," chuckle Wheels as jumped down and landed down in front of them.

"Wheels, what are you doing!" shouted Sideways.

Again, Wheels chuckle as she turned her back to him and walked over to the twins. Sunstreaker had just pushed his brother off of him. Now they were both standing. Well, Sunstreaker was standing; Sideswipe was having a little trouble. Sparks were popping all over his body. Wheels held out her hand and out of nowhere appear the Star Saber.

"Dudes, I think you friend has gone crazy!" yelled out Sunstreaker ducked from a swing from Wheels.

"Wheels, stop it!" shouted Sideswipe as he crawled away, "you don't want to do this!"

"Do I? You freaks ruin my life!" she shouted jabbed at Sideswipe but missed as he rolled out of the way, "I would have been better off dead."

Wheels came charging at Sideswipe, but was tackle to the side. Sideways grabbed a hold of her arms and tried to release the Star Saber from her grip. The two strain as they rolled back and forth on the ground. He didn't want to fight her, this was not right. Something was wrong, very wrong. Then Wheels kneed him in the guts and pushed him off of her. He stood up and was join by Sunstreaker, who had Sideswipe supporting him on his shoulder. They looked across right at Wheels. She didn't look like a happy camper.

"Wheels, what happen to you?" asked Sideways trying to get through to her.

Wheels chuckle ever so slightly, "Nothing, my dear," she with a evil grin, "I just feel the need to destroy you."

"Why! This isn't you! Who did this to you?" demand Sideways.

"You should know," she said, "After all, you use to work for him,"

"Megatron?" wonder both Sideswipe and Sunstreaker at the same time.

"No, you fools, our dear friend Sideways use to work for Unicron," said Wheels.

The three of them had their jaws dropped at the news. Sideways just looked at her. Did what she say the truth? Did he use to work for Unicron? After, Wheels had removed the chip that controlled him he couldn't remember anything. Only little bits and pieces of his memory have come fore.

"Sideways is that truth?" asked Sideswipe.

"I …I don't know," said Sideways, not sure what to believe.

"Can we discuss this later, dudes," said Sunstreaker as he watch the Star Saber turn into the Requiem Blaster, "We are in soooo much trouble here."

The blaster started to charge up. Wheels took aim, but before she could fire a shot, a blur of blue dive from the sky. It banged her to the ground, discharging the blast into the ground. She growled as she stood back on to her feet and glared at her attacker.

"Starscream," she hissed, "Should have know it was you,"

He just scoffed at her as he hover, "I just really thought you were more of a challenge then this, Wheels," he said.

Pulling out his wing sword, Starscream charge at light speed at Wheels. She dodged the attack and the Requiem Blaster once again change into the Star Saber. The two took swing at each other, both of them not hitting the other. Sideways just looked at awed as Wheels somehow became so skill with a sword. She was counter each of Starscream's blows, when he was an expert swordsman.

"Sideswipe, was Wheels ever a good with a sword?" he asked, think he knew something was up.

Sideswipe chuckle as he lend on Sunstreaker, "Your joking right. You know that Wheels could never handle a sword like that, nor anything like it Don't you remember her training with Scavenger when she got the Avatar Ax…"

FLASHBACK… 

"Ok, Wheels," said Scavenger, "We are going to turn a notch up on the training. Since you seem to be the only one that can hold the Avatar Ax, I going to have to teach the proper way to handle it."

_"Right-o, Scavvy" said Wheels, giving the thumbs up then turned to her minicon friends, "Ready guys?"_

_Storm Jet and Tsunami gave her the thumbs up, while Rotor jabbed the air. Sideways and Sideswipe were off to the side, ready to see this latest feat of Wheels' training. They had just finished their own training session and were just taking a break. The Avatar minicon took off and combined into their ax form. Wheels grabbed a hold of it and took a step towards Scavenger._

_"Ready, old man," she chuckle._

_"Just have to wait for a couple of friends," he said, "but we can get it started, if you want_

_"Fine, but your lost!" shouted Wheels as she charger at Scavenger with the ax above her head._

_The old Autobot was ready for her. As soon as she was close enough, he launched his right hand and grabbed a hold of the ax handle. His left hand reached under and lifted her up like he was using the pole from the high jump. Then he threw right into the wall. With a loud crash, she landed headfirst._

_"Ouch," winced Sideswipe._

_"You can say that again," mumble Sideways._

_"Ok, you were lucky," moaned Wheels but ready to go for another round," But that will only happen once!" With that, she charge again right at him._

_**BANG**_

_**CRASH**_

_**SMASH**_

_Three more times Wheels had came at Scavenger. Each time ended like the last. She was really not making headway with this training. Scavenger just tisk at her, as she laid on the ground almost unconscious._

_"I think we better stop here, you aren't going to get any better," sigh Scavenger in disappointment._

_"No way," moaned Wheels, as she finally got back on to her feet, "I don't give up."_

_Then came the small sound of jet engines. Into the training room came the Air Defense team. Scavenger smiled as they came in, but Wheels just became pale. She knew where this was going. This was not going to be good for her. The Air Defense transform in the Star Saber and Scavenger grabbed a hold of it._

_"Ok, lets see how you are on your own turf," he said with a chuckle._

_"Oh, this is going to hurt," she moaned under her breath._

_Scavenger came right at her with the Star Saber. Wheels quickly rolled out of the way and let it hit the floor. Taking the moment with him off his guard, Wheels once again came at him. But, the old Autobot was ready for her. He lower the saber a bit abd was ready._

_"Ah, I got you this time!" shouted Wheels._

_Before she knew it, Scavenger had hook the saber right under her ax, between the handle and blade. "Not this time, Princess," he chuckle._

_"Stop calling me that!" she shouted, not realize that he grabbed a hold of the ax._

_The next things Wheels knew was that she was going around, around and around the room. Scavenger was spinning her with the ax. Finally, feeling the need to be sick, she let go and started to flew towards Sideswipe and Sideways._

_"Duck!" shouted Sideswipe as the two ran out of the way as she crashed into the wall._

_Scavenger chuckle at this, as the Star Saber and Avatar Ax separated back into minicons. It seems like he knew this was going to happen. Sideswipe looked over her as Sideways just shook his head._

_"Will she be ok?" asked Sideswipe._

_"After a good night rest and a trip to the med-lab," said Scavenger._

_"No, Mommy I don't want anymore pancakes," muttered Wheels_

END OF FLASHBACK 

Starscream was having trouble with Wheels. She was counting everyone of his own moves with such lighting quick speeds. This was possible, not for her. Finally, she mange to knock his sword out of his hand and knock it to the side. With a soft chuckle, Wheels held the Star Saber above her head and was about to deliver the final blow.

"I hope you had a nice trip, because here's your stop!" she shouted bring down the sword into Starscream's spark unit.

He waited for the pain for a few seconds, but found that he wasn't dead. Looking up he could see that Sideways had tackle Wheels to the side. The two were at each other. Sideways was trying to get the sword out of her hands, as she wouldn't let go.

"Get off of me!" she shouted.

"No, I won't!" called back Sideways, "I won't let you hurt innocence people, you imposter!"

Wheels' face went still for a second, then broke into a malicious grin. Low chuckles erupted from her throat and develop into full blown out manically laugher. Sideways was then blasted back by some unknown force. He struggle to his feet to is that Wheels wasn't standing there anymore, but Shadowdice.

"Hey, what are you doing here, you traitor!" demand Sunstreaker.

"Just cutting a few loose ends," he said then pointed the Star Saber at Sideways, "I have to get rid of you first."

"Why Sideways? Why not Optimus, or Galvatron?" asked Sideswipe, "What have you done to Wheels!"

"She save for now, but it won't long before she will become one with Unicron" Shadowdice said with a chuckle.

"One with Unicron! Shadowdice, what have you done?" asked Starscream.

"That is none of your business," snapped back Shadowdice, "Your time will come soon enough, but first I must deal with family matters with my dear 'big brother'"

Suddenly the Star Saber changed into the Requiem Blaster once again. Sideways was standing there in shock as Shadowdice started to point towards him. The charge at the end of it started to grow bigger and brighter. The next few moments seems to go in slow motions. He could hear the twin's cries for him to run. Shadowdice then fired the blast, sending it right to him. Just as he was about to face the great darkness and blur of blue came between him the Requiem Blaster.

"Starscream!" shouted Sideways.

The blue seeker had dive right in front of the blaster and took the full force of the blast into his chest. His face became disorient and full of pain. He chest was nothing but smoke as his lifeless body fell to the ground with a thud. For a few seconds, his optics stay on-line, and a smile form on his face.

"Don't…let…Unicron…win," were the last words of Starscream.

They stood there in a few moments of silence. Sideways could feel his anger rise up inside of him. First, he took Wheels, now this monster had killed Starscream. Shadowdice had got too far.

"The stupid fool,' chuckle Shadowdice as he got ready to fire again, "To have waste his life to save you, too bad"

Suddenly, a burst of laser fire and flames came flying from ahead on to Shadowdice. The fire from the coming Autobots and Decepticon hit the spawn of Unicron. Shadowdice tried to shield himself, but found the full force of the attack to be too much for him.

"Until next time," he hissed as he disappeared back to his master.

Soon the Autobots and Decepticons came on to the scene. Red Alert had picked a large burst of energy in the area, the energy burst the Requiem Blaster could make. That when they saw that the three survivors had this looks on their face.

"Sideways, what happen here?" asked Optimus, not see what had Shadowdice had done.

Sideways walked over to the smoke-filled body. Sideswipe and Sunstreaker both hung their heads in sadness as he scoop up the body and brought it over to Galvatron. The group gasped to see that its was Starscream. Galvatron's optics widen as Sideways laid the fallen warrior at his feet.

"I am sorry for your lost," said Sideways getting back on to his feet and look Galvatron into the optic, "He was a good solider and his death shall be avenge."

Silence rang through the area. They then knew the threat was real. That Starscream was just the first in a long line if they didn't stop the fighting and work together to stop Unicron.


	20. One Small Step

I do not own Transformers. I only own Wheels, Storm Jet, Rotor, and Tsunami. HAVE FUN!

* * *

**Inside Unicron…**

Wheels just felt so lightheaded right then. What ever just zapped her really took a number on her. She couldn't focus straight. There was this big piece of white fuzzy right in front of her. Then there were these voices, these strange voices. It was like she heard them before yet never have.

"Mom, are you ok," came a voice male voice. It somehow reminded her of Sideways.

"Mom?" she asked trying to see who said that, but couldn't.

"This is no time for jokes, Mom," called out another voice, a light female one, "Are you ok?"

"I think so," Wheels moaned, "Who…what is going on here?"

"I seems that she can't remember what happen," said yet other voice. This time it sounded older then the other two, yet had youthfulness to it.

"No duh," said other voice, a second female with a tiny bit of rough tone to it.

"Come on, Mom, don't you remember anything, about fighting Galvatron," said the Sideways voice.

"Guys, the others need us," Wheels couldn't believe it! A fifth voice and it was one that was somewhat like Hot Shot.

"But we can't leave Mom here," plead the light voice, "We just can't"

"Don't worry about her. Wheels survive Unicron, I am sure that she can handle herself for a bit," said the Hot Shot voice.

"I survive," thought Wheels as her vision fade to black.

**Cybertron, Autobots and Decepticon HQ…**

Optimus Prime and Galvatron were going on their latest plans to defeat the evil that was Unicron. With the death of Starscream, Galvatron was more then ready to get rid of this pest once and for all. To see the seeker's death was the thing to convince Galvatron that Unicron was real. Even if he wasn't, they would still have the chance to hunt down Shadowdice and Thrust. To crush their heads into space dust would be his greatest joy right then.

"So, how are we going to attack if we never even seen this Unicron?" asked Galvatron.

"We just have to prepare for anything," said Optimus, "We have every free personal searching everywhere for any information about Unicron."

"Have we any luck?"

Optimus shook his head, "Nothing, the close thing we came to information is some story about the Five Warriors of Cybertron, you remember it?"

"Yes, my creators many times retold the story to me," chuckle Galvatron, "I always wanted to be even greater then them."

"Well, it seems the Ender may be Unicron," said Optimus.

Galvatron just look at Optimus with this 'I-don't-believe-it' look on his face. "That would make him almost 100 million years, maybe even longer."

"That why we are going have to stop him with everything we got," said Optimus.

"Oh, and where are we going to find him?" asked Galvatron.

"He will show himself,"

**Space…**

"How are you doing out there you two?" called out Sideswipe as he looked over from his and Sunstreaker's ship.

"Fine, just fine," moaned Sideways, feeling a little green.

"Hey, what's the problem?" asked Hot Shot, looking up from the dash broad to behind him.

They were part of the search group that was patrolling the space around one of the two moons of Cybertron. Optimus believe to use the two mech ships and not the one. For if they were attack, then one could force on attacking and the other the driving. The twins were handling themselves pretty well. It seems that they were experts in flying these kinds of ships. Sideswipe was handling the driving while Sunstreaker took care of the weapons. Sideways just felt like he should have stay behind or at least insist on driving. The way Hot Shot was piloting this ship, he thought that they were going to die.

"Just…kept your…optics on the road," he moaned.

Hot Shot shrugged his shoulders as he tried to dodge asteroid by entering a double barrel. Sideways grabbed a hold of his seat and tried not to lose his lunch. Hot Shot just shook his head at his partner.

"Have you pick up anything yet?" asked Hot Shot.

"No…hic nothing yet," responded Sideways.

Suddenly, there was this loud crashing metal sound. Sideways and Hot Shot looked down at their feet to see the Avatar Ax minicons falling out from the air vent. There was Storm Jet on the bottom of the pile, haft way unconscious. Rotor was in between, shaking his fist at Tsunami. The blue and white jet was sitting on top of the pile looking at Hot Shot and Sideways and really not paying attention to his angry teammate.

"What are you three doing here?" sigh Sideways, thinking that this couldn't get worst.

That when they started to beep at them. Hot Shot tried his best to calm them all down. That was hard enough when Rotor kept blasting him in the knee and Storm Jet just broke into tears. He couldn't understand how on Cybertron they were able to get aboard the ship in the first place. They should have stay back at the base, where they could be protected. This was way too dangerous for them. Beside, wasn't Dove supposed to be guarding them?

**Cybertron, Autobots and Decepticon HQ…**

Cyclonus was happily whistling down the halls as he head outside to replaced Demolisher on guard duty. It seems this was the only job that Galvatron could trust him with. The helicopter looked ahead to see that purple and black femme seeker walking down with Wheeljack. Oh, what was her name…Oh, yeah NightGale. The two seems to be laughing at something as they came right at with several data pads in their arms.

"Hey, you guys!" he said.

The two looked at him and were blushing madly at him, Gale tried to hide her face from him behind her data pad. Wheeljack on the other hand just gave his former comrade a friendly wave. The insane Con just couldn't help but wonder why they look so embarrassed for. Just as he was about to ask, something from behind crashed into him.

"What the slagged!" he cried out, firing a couple shots into the air.

"Cyclonus, will you stop that, you are scaring her," said NightGale.

Cyclonus looked behind him to see a small forest green femme with a yellow rotor behind him. She was nothing but a child to them. Her orange optics was flashing in panic from behind her faceplate. Quickly, she stood back on to her feet, trying to not trip again. That when the three of them notice the Decepticon insignia on her chest. Wheeljack never knew that the Cons had soldiers this young, or for that matter female soldiers.

"I am so sorry, sir," said the green femme hanging her head in shame," But I was in a rush to find someone named NightGale."

"That is me, what came I do for you?" asked NightGale as she stepped forward to the femme.

"There is some lady wrapped up in the minicon room hanging from the ceiling. I was walking by when I heard her shouting out from someone name NightGale," said the femme.

"Oh, no," moaned NightGale, and then took off to the direction of the minicon room, with Wheeljack, Cyclonus and the green femme behind her.

It only took them a few seconds before they reach the minicon room. NightGale and Wheeljack's jaws were open at the sight while Cyclonus was just trying to stop himself from laughing out loud. That wasn't working out well for him. There was Dove tied up to the roof of the room. It was like she was in a newspaper cocoon. The only part they could see of her was her green optics shinning through the only opening. They were showing them that she wasn't happy.

"Sis, I'll get you down!" shouted Gale as she hover up and started to cut at the rope that was hanging her from the ceiling.

With in a few moments, Dove had hit the ground and was peeling the newspaper off of her. All the while saying every swear word that she knew. She was pissed off and this was not a good thing.

"What happen to you?" asked Wheeljack, "And where are the minicons?"

"Take a guess," she hissed, "That little terror Rotor ambushed me from behind while I was trying to calm down that cry baby, Storm Jet!"

"You were taken down by one minicon," giggle Cyclonus, "That is lame."

Dove was fuming, "No, he just caught me off guard then that Tsunami jerk somehow shock me off-line. Next thing I knew I was tied to the ceiling wrapped up in wet newspaper and they were gone!"

The group slowly back away from her as Dove out of the room, plotting so twisted revenge.

**Space…**

"Ok, I call Optimus and he said you three can stay but only if you are on your best behavior, no funny stuff," said Hot Shot looking down on to the minicons, "Got that?"

Tsunami and Storm Jet beeped and salute him, which he took for a yes. Rotor on the other hand just blasted him in the knee, but that was normal. Glad that was taken care of, Hot Shot sat down in his seat and started up the ship again. The minicons climb into the back and sat down with Sideways.

"Hey, guys," called Sideswipe voice over the radio, "We are getting some strange signals from the moon."

"How strange?" asked Hot Shot.

"Well, it is nothing I seen before," said Sideswipe, "Should we go and take a look around?"

"I supposes it couldn't hurt," said Sideways, "it could be nothing."

"Right on, petal to the metal, Sunny!" cheered Sideswipe.

"You got it, Swipes!" respond Sunstreaker.

Hot Shot and Sideways watch in amazement as the ship with the twins blasting a head of them and drove right to the moon. Sideways wasn't sure if this was a good thing or not. He just kept getting this stranger feeling that something was there. Nothing good that is.

"Are you ok?" asked Hot Shot.

"Yeah, fine," answer Sideways, shaking away the doubt he had.

The two space ships started to descended on to the moon. Slowly, they started to lose altitude. That is when their systems started to go all hay wired. The lights flicker on and off and all the warning sirens were sounding all around. Sideways looked out the window and could see that Sideswipe and Sunstreaker were also having problems. Within minutes, the two ships were crashing into the moon. The surface was rubbing against the ship, ripping off the front and wings. They held on tight and prayed to anyone upstairs for them to get out of this alive. The ships came to a stop.

"Hot…Shot, are you alright?" asked Sideways as he pushed away the rumble from him and the minicons.

"Fine, if you include the pain in my head and my aft," he mumble, rubbing his head, "what just happen?"

"I think some kind of force beam pulled us into the moon," said Sideways, "We better go and see if the twins are ok."

"Right,"

The two Autobots and three minicons climb out of the ruins and saw a pillar of smoke coming from the west of them. They quickly transform and drove at top speeds towards the smoke. There in front of them were the ruins of the twin's ship. Outside it was Sideswipe pulling his brother of the ship. You could hear the two shouting at each other.

"I can't believe you crash the ship, Swipes! Look at my paint job! It going to take days to get it all the dents and scratches out of my paint job!" cried out Sunstreaker trying to strangle Sideswipe.

"It wasn't my fault, Sunny!" shouted Sideswipe, trying to pull off his brother him.

"Can't we take you two anywhere without you fighting?" chuckle Hot Shot.

The two of them looked at the audience they have gathered. Quickly, they dropped what they were doing. Rotor was beeping laughing at that, but Tsunami whack him in the back of the head to shut him up.

"You two are not hurt I guess," asked Sideways.

"Beside, my beautiful paint is now ruin, no nothing," grumble Sunstreaker, "Now what?"

"We called back to the base and have someone come and pick us up," said Hot Shot, "There is no way we can repair the ships."

Hot Shot turn on the com-link and started to look of the base's wave length, "Optimus, can you come in? Optimus? NightGale? Wheeljack?…Galvatron?" he called out with a little venom on the last name, "Frag it, there nothing but static."

"Well, that just great," said Sunstreaker, waving his arm around, "What are we going to do now? We are lost! Our ships are busted! Com-links are out! And that stupid minicon is blasting my legs!"

They looked down to see Rotor was firing his laser on to Sunstreaker's leg. The hot-temper minicon had enough of this stupid Decepticons complaining. Storm Jet ran over and started to dragged him away. Sideways just shook his head and wonder how Wheels dealt with these guys haft of the time.

"Ok, so what are we going to do to gain some help, smoke signals," suggested Sideswipe.

Suddenly, the ground under their feet started to rumble. Cracks were forming and ripping apart. The minicons tumble into each other. Tsunami crashed into Sideway. Rotor tried to fly away, but as he took off, he crashed into Hot Shot. That sent the two of them to the ground.

"What going on?" shouted Hot Shot as he peeled Rotor off his face.

"It's an earthquake! Called out Sideswipe as he grabbed a hold of Storm Jet, "We have to get out…AHAHAHAHA!"

The ground under the seven of them open under them and they were brought to the cold under world of the object that was circling Cybertron.

**Cybertron, Autobots and Decepticon HQ…**

"Optimus! We have a major problem!" shouted Jetfire as he and Red Alert came running into the command room.

"What's wrong, Jetfire?" asked Optimus. He and Galvatron had just gone over a defense position plan for Iacon City and were working for one on Kaon went the two came in.

Red Alert ran to the control panel. He pulled up a view of Moon two, "Hot Shot report strange signals coming from Moon two just over haft a hour ago."

"So," grumble Galvatron.

Red Alert just glare at the Decepticon leader, "SO, we just got high energy reading just five minutes ago from there. It's also as high as pure energon. Something is making energy that has been seen in ten million years and it is growing," he said.

"What?" question both leaders at the same time.

At the same moment as the earthquake happen on the moon, one started on Cybertron. Everyone grabbed on to something as the rumbling started. As soon as it started, it ended. Optimus looked up to see that everyone was all right. He never knew that earthquakes could happen on Cybertron. That went he saw the screen.

"Dear Primus," he mumble.

"Optimus, what's wrong?" asked Jetfire, getting back on to his feet and follow his leader glance to the screen and his own face went pale, "That is not good."

There on the screen was showing the moon, transforming. They could see the arms and legs twisting and moving around. The body soon form and out pop a head from the top. Optimus could see into the creature optics and saw nothing but doom coming from it.

"What is that thing?" explain Galvatron.

"That is who we have been waiting for," answer Optimus in a grave tone, "That is Unicron."


	21. Living Nightmares

**I don't know Transformers. Only, Wheels, Advatar Minicons and the Seekers girls**

**

* * *

**

**Inside Unicron…**

Wheels' optics flicker on and off as she came back into the world of the living. She still had a major headache after that jerk Shadowdice had shock her into stasis. He was going to be dead once she got out of here. Looking down, she noticed that the wires had almost covered her entire body. Her arms and legs were complete warp up like a cocoon. And it was up to he chest. Wheels would need some heavy-duty wire cutters to get out of this one.

"This is great. Of all the things I face, I have to be done in by a planet eating freak and his stupid lackeys," she grumble, wiggling to free herself.

"That not the only thing you are going to have to worry about," chuckle a familiar voice.

"Shadowdice," hissed Wheels as she looked over to see him walking to her, "why have you come here again?"

"I just came to tell you about the guests we have here," said Shadowdice.

Three screens appeared behind him. Wheels gasped to see her friends, lying unconscious within the hallways of Unicron. There was Hot Shot and Rotor in one, Sideswipe and Storm Jet with that Decepticon Sunstreaker on another and last was Sideways with Tsunami in the middle. What in the name of love and truth were they doing here and what was more important what was Shadowdice going to do to them?

"What have you done to them, you monster!" shouted Wheels.

"Nothing…yet," said Shadowdice, "but trust me, those seven will be living their worst nightmare, very soon. And while they are busy, I shall be able to swipe the minicons from under their noses."

"No! You wouldn't dare!" yelled out Wheels, "You leave my friends alone!"

Shadowdice chuckle as he turned to the screen, "I don't think so, my dear," he said, "Oh, look, the show about to start."

Wheels looked up at the screen and saw that Sideswipe, Storm Jet and Sunstreaker were waking up. She didn't like the feel of this.

**With The Twins…**

Sideswipe slowly stood back on to his feet. He didn't know where he was. All that he could remember was the earthquake on the moon and the ground breaking under him. Grabbing a hold of the wall, he could feel that it was nothing but wires. It was so dark and cold.

"Hot Shot! Sideways! Sunny! Where are you guys?" he shouted walking along the wall. Then he felt something crawl against his hand.

Staring at the wall where his hand was, Sideswipe as this huge metal spider crawling. His optics widen in panic and started to wave it around.

"GetitoffGetitoffGetitoffGetitoffGetitoff!" he shouted running back and forth until he crashed into something.

"I can't believe you are still afraid of mech spiders," said Sunstreaker with a smirking down at his spark twin.

Sideswipe just glared at him, "So what if I am, it not a bad thing."

Sunstreaker just scoffed, "Then you are still the huge baby that I remember, just like this stupid minicon."

Sideswipe looked down at his brother's feet and saw Storm Jet there. The poor little black and purple minicon was crying his little optics out of his circuits. He was having a major break down and Sunstreaker was just making things worst. The yellow Decepticon was yelling at him to shut up. That only just made things worst with Storm Jet.

"Sunny, stop that!" shouted Sideswipe as he bet down and pick up Storm Jet from the ground and place him on his shoulder.

"Why? He just asking for it," Sunstreaker said, "That little pest wouldn't stop crying since I found him. He should have his vocal box remove!"

"He not the only one that has been complaining! You hadn't shut up since we crash on the moon!" yelled back Sideswipe.

The two of them just glared at each other. There was a freaky silence between them that didn't seem natural for Storm Jet as he wiped away a couple tears. Sunstreaker straight up a bet and added a snort. He walked by, pushing Sideswipe put of his way down the hallway. The Autobots frown as he quickly caught up with him.

"You know, you don't have to be such a jerk," said Sideswipe.

Sunstreaker just looked at him, "I really don't care what you think, Sideswipe," he said, "You and all you Auto-weaklings won't last for long after we done with Unicron."

"Even after all this, you still want to destroy us," said Sideswipe, "Can't you see that we work better together then fighting all the time."

"There is no way I going to continue work with you Auto-butts after this," said Sunstreaker, "The Decepticons have the power and will rule over Cybertron."

"No, the Autobots!"

"Decepticons!"

"Autobots!"

"Decepticons!"

"Autobots!"

"Decepticons!"

"Autobots!"

"Decepticons!"

"Autobots!"

"Decepticons!"

"Autobots!"

Storm Jet just held his head. These two were really going at it. There was something about brothers that always seems to make these kind of arguments last forever. He knew them well with his own brothers, especially Rotor. He was always the hot temper of the three of them. Storm Jet looked up and glanced around the hallway. For a second his thought he saw a glint of something, but it disappear. Maybe, he was seeing things. Then again, he had a feeling of where they were.

"Why don't you jump off a cliff!" shouted Sunstreaker.

"Why don't you pour sulfuric acid on your head!" respond Sideswipe.

Storm Jet quickly got off of Sideswipe's shoulder. The yellow Decepticon had dive at the red Autobot. The small minicon could just stand there and watch as the two started to duke it out. Sunstreaker threw a right hook and jabbed Sideswipe in the jaw. He quickly recovered from the punch and gave one of his own to the Decepticon. Storm Jet covered his optics to try and not watch the fighting. If there was one thing he couldn't stand, it was fighting. The ground started to shake a little, and only Storm Jet was able to feel it.

At first, he thought it was the twins fighting. But, for some reason, it felt like footsteps. The patterns of the rumbles were equal and time, like steps. Someone was coming towards them. Storm Jet ran over to Sideswipe and started to pull on him. They had to get out of here, NOW! Sideswipe looked down at the little minicon as he held off his brother's punch. Storm Jet seemed to be in a panic, more so then usual.

"Storm Jet, what's wrong?" he asked, getting back on to his feet.

Storm Jet waved his arms around. They had to get out of here. Evil was coming, he just knew. If they didn't get out of here soon, they would just be doom. Sunstreaker notice that Sideswipe wasn't fighting him anymore and look up. He spotted Storm Jet and wonder why the stupid minicon would be acting like a psycho for.

"Is your minicon having a spaz attack or something?" he asked, arching an eyebrow, if he had one.

"I don't know, he never acted this way before," answer Sideswipe.

Storm Jet would have slapped himself, if he wasn't in a hurry. He started to run down the hallway. Not wanting to lose him, the twins follow him. They saw that he had a go lead in front of them. That was until he slammed into something and can flying back to them. Sideswipe reach out and grabbed the jet minicon.

"Are you ok?" he asked watching Storm Jet shake his head and beeping about something.

"Swipe, do you hear something?" asked Sunstreaker.

The red Autobot looked up and listen. There was something coming at them. It was the sound of a set of heavy footsteps, very heavy footsteps. He didn't know why, but they sound somewhat familiar to him. Storm Jet grabbed a hold of his thumb and started to hid behind it. The jet knew that this was coming he just knew it. Now, it was too late, just too late.

"Who there! Hot Shot? Sideways? You guys out there?" called out Sideswipe into the darkness.

"Swipe…" said Sunstreaker, his voice sounding all shaking and waving. It was like he was afraid, but that could be it. Out of the two of them, he was the bravest.

Sideswipe turned around to see what had scared his brother so bad. That when their screams ripped out threw the hallways.

**Hot Shot and Rotor…**

He was at the end of his ropes. Of all the beings in all the worlds, he had to get suck with this one. This guy was such a pain in the aft it wasn't funny. He had them lost in this places of who knows how long. They were never going to fine the others and it would because of Sir Jack of Afts. Maybe, if he got ridden of him, no one would care…well almost. Wheels would have his head, as the same with Tsunami. Storm Jet would just cry over the headless body. It would be worth it if he could get his chance.

"What are you thinking about?"

Rotor looked up from his bloody thoughts to see Hot Shot above him. The yellow Autobot was wondering why the minicon was looking like he was going to kill something. Then again, Rotor was always blasting something. His own joints were just sore already from the minicon shooting at his legs. There was brunt marks all over them. The two of them were lost in Primus knows where, disconnect from the rest of the group and on the last of each other's nerves.

Rotor frowned at Hot Shot and folded his arms. He was not a happy minicon. This was not his idea of fun. He want to blast something, rip someone head off that was fun. Walking around in some dumb hallway was not fun. Hot Shot just shook his head. There was no point in trying to talk to this helicopter. His head was as thick as some of the Decepticons.

"We have to work together, so lets try and make the best of things," said Hot Shot.

Rotor just glare up at him and spat a glob of oil on to his foot.

"I'll take that as a maybe," moaned Hot Shot.

Suddenly, it saw started to get really hot. In seconds the two of them were inside an inferno. Hoot Shot glance around the area. He didn't know how this had happen. It just happened. His optics started to panic. The flames were licking up his body. Hot Shot had to get out of here. He hated fires, ever since that time went his lose Wheeljack in that one back home. The dreams of that day still haunt him. Even thought Wheeljack was back and ok, Hot Shot couldn't help but be scared to death of the fire. He didn't show it when he and Sideswipe had escape, but it was there. He just had to get out.

"We have to get out of here! The flames are going to surround us!" shouted Hot Shot.

Rotor just looked at Hot Shot. What was he talking about? There was no fire. He just broke out into this fanatical shouting. Hot Shot never acted like this before, even Rotor had to admitted the kid had cool head, when it came down to it. Rotor didn't know what to do.

**Sideways and Tsunami…**

The two walked quietly down the hallway. Tsunami sat on Sideways' shoulder in deep thought. He knew where they were. He could feel the ancient evil becoming more and more stronger with the pasting time. They were the only thing stopping from his awaken. If only he could trust his brothers not to get into trouble. Tsunami shook his head. Rotor would do that. The poor sap with him would need medial help and Storm Jet would be crying. Tsunami cared for his brothers, but they could be a handful.

Sideways was another problem to deal with. Tsunami knew it. The poor Autobot didn't know of the cold past that was hidden with his own head. They knew it; all the minicons knew it, about him and Shadowdice. To tell him would just ruin his cranium circuits, which had enough damage. Beside, the bot had enough problems, trying to find his friends and save his femme from a certain death.

"Why does this place feel so familiar, Tsunami?" asked Sideways to the blue and white jet.

Tsunami just looked at him. He couldn't tell him the truth, not yet. The time would show itself. This battle was fore told by the ages, and the next and the next. He knew it. Sideways saw the look on his small friend's face and drop the subject. They had more matters to deal with. He had to find, Hot Shot, the twins and minicons. The only problem was that this place seemed so large and all the hallways looked the same. Suddenly, Sideways felt this cold sense travel down his back. Turning around he found himself this alone with Tsunami.

"Think your imaging things again, Sideways," hissed a voice from behind him.

Turning back around, Sideways came face to face with Shadowdice. His optics narrowed down on to the villain. The two just stood there in silence for a moment. Shadowdice was flicking his dice in the air as his own optics trace from Sideways to Tsunami.

"What have you done with Wheels?" hissed out Sideways.

"Nothing…yet," chuckle Shadowdice as he took a couple steps forward, "Trust me, femmes like her can't be rush."

"Where is she?" asked Sideways, slowly losing his temper.

"Here, I'll show you," he said.

A screen appeared in front of the three of them. There in the middle was Wheels, still in her wire cocoon. She was struggle against them still, but they could be broken. They had travel up to her neckline by now. Sideways was thankful for having his faceplate on. That was because he didn't want Shadowdice to have the satisfaction of seeing his jaw drop. There wasn't much time.

"What are you doing to her!" shouted Sideways.

"What I was program to do, just like you should have been," said Shadowdice.

Sideways had enough of him, He ran forward and grabbed Shadowdice by the chest. The two slam into a wall. Tsunami quickly jumped off and could only look up and watch. Sideways' optics were just blazing in their fury, while Shadowdice just stood there, calm.

"What do you know? You better tell me or else…"

"Or else what? You need me. I'm the only one that can tell you how to save you and your friends," smiled Shadowdice, "trust me, they are all living a nightmare now."

"You are a monster," said Sideways as he threw Shadowdice to the side.

Shadowdice roll on to the ground and quickly got back on to his feet. Sideways' outburst really didn't faze him much. This was all part of his plan.

"If I am a monster, then the same goes for you. You see, we both came from the same mold," said Shadowdice.

"Stop this game at once! Tell me what you know!" yelled out Sideways.

"You see, we were both created from one reason and one reason only. That reason was to serve Unicron," said Shadowdice.

"No…" said Sideways, not believe him.

"How else could you explain the abilities you have, the feelings that you been here before, and what other reason would you have to betray both Autobots and Decepticons."

Sideways didn't what to believe this, he couldn't. There was no way that he could have come from the center of all evil, the god of all destruction. Yet, there was a part of him that could help but know it was true. How else could he have gone into little bits of data to save Wheels from Blurr? Shadowdice could see his brother was fighting with the truth inside his head.

"Oh yes, you were create first, but you had go and develop compassion. Of course, Unicron couldn't let that continue. That when I came into the picture. I, on the other hand am loyal to my master. You were going to destroy him from the inside, so I took care of it," said Shadowdice

"You were the one that place that control chip in me!" cried out Sideways at the news.

"No duh," laugh Shadowdice, "trust me, you were a lot more agreeable to deal with when it was place inside."

That was the last straw. Sideways charged forward, right towards Shadowdice. He was so blinded by his rage that he didn't take the time to think about his actions. Just as he was about to deliver a punch into Shadowdice's face, the spawn of the ender started to disappear. Sideways felled forward from his force and crashed into the wall.

"So to leave you so soon, brother but I have other matters to attend to," said Shadowdice, "if you want to save your friends and love, better make it quick."

With that he disappear. Sideways was left with Tsunami, to think over what to do next.

**Autobots and Decepticons HQ, Cybertron…**

It was all quiet in the Planning Room. Everyone that they figure would have an idea to beat Unicron. Optimus and the Autobots were on the right and the Decepticons were on the left. Now that the beast had showed himself, they need to fight now. The problem was that four soldiers and three very important minicons were trapped inside Unicron.

"I say we blown him up! Throw everything we got at him!" shouted Cyclonus as he banged his fist on the table.

"We aren't going to do that. His armor is too thick, and even if we could we aren't going to destroy our own team mates in the process," said Red Alert, "so, will you and Dove stop suggesting we do that for the fifth and final time."

The two just chuckle and became red in the face. So far, that was the only plan that they could come up with. Nothing new was coming into view. Optimus had glance over ever bit the scan that Red Alert and Wheeljack took. There had to be something. Unicron was coming in, closer and closer in each minute that past.

"We can't take this sitting down," said Demolisher, "We have to attack him, at least to give us some time."

"Yeah, I have to agree with tank boy on that one," answer Hoist, "we need more time."

"So what, if we do get the time, we aren't any closer to saving Hot Shot and the others," said Blurr, "they are still inside that thing."

"What we need is a way inside," said Scavenger.

"And we got the answer,"

The group turned to see Wheeljack and NightGale enter the room. They had huge smiles on their face. This must be a good sign.

"What do you have there…Wheeljack," mumble Galvatron.

Wheeljack gulped at he stare the huge Decepticon was giving him. He still hadn't forgot that Wheeljack had betrayed him to go back to the Autobots. That he really couldn't blame him. Wheeljack couldn't seem to stay on one team.

"We finally found a weak point in Unicron's armor!" cheered NightGale.

"You did?" asked Jetfire, "where is it?"

Wheeljack walked over and pulled up a hologram of Unicron, "It is right here," he said pointing to a part of the picture, "In the neck joint. It has the weakest part of metal on him. All we have to do is sent a team there and they can crush their way into his main systems."

"Good work, you two," comment Optimus.

"Thank you, sir," they said then looked at each other with huge smiles on their faces.

"Now that we have a clue, who are we going to send in?" asked Hoist.

"I am going in," said Optimus.

"What?" shouted the Autobots.

"You can't go in there by yourself, Prime," sneered Galvatron.

The Autobots sat there in shock. They just had to agree with he just said. The Decepticons were just as surprise. They didn't know that their leader actually care about what happen to Optimus. Of course, the next thing he said ruined the moment.

"You are taking me with you,"

"WHAT!"

"That…that…that crazy!" called out Jetfire, "you can't possible actually consider working…together?"

"We can and we will," said Optimus, "Jetfire, you are in command while I am gone. I want Unicron to be distracted while Galvatron and myself go inside."

"Demolisher, you are in command of the Decepticons," said Galvatron.

"Yes, sir," the two second-in-commands said to their respect leaders.

"Team, we are going to have one chance to make this work. I don't mean to put too much pressure on to you all, but this maybe our last chance to defeat Unicron," said Optimus, "Now, let get ready. I want to face Unicron in one hour."

**With The Twins…**

Sideswipe looked at the huge being. He was twice his size and all heavy with black armor trace with purple. His red optic was pricing into his spark, as a cruel grin was paste all over his face. The two started to back away from him. This couldn't be happen!

"It nice to see my favorite playmates again," he spoke to them.

"Mo…Mo…Motormaster," chocked out Sunstreaker.

"I thought they off-line you," said Sideswipe.

Motormaster just chuckle at the smaller transformers, "Guess you thought wrong," he chuckle, "Now were did we leave off in our game before those puny 'Bots and 'Cons ruined our game."

They just gulp. This couldn't be happening? He couldn't be back. After all the times he beat them up, nearly killed them. Motormaster was back. Sideswipe still had nightmare from all the times he had beaten him up. He woke up in the middle night, screaming for him to stop. The others often hear this and when asked about it, he would just said it was the time he was trapped in the fire. They bought it. Sideswipe was just wanted to forget the whole thing. It was Motormaster fault that he thought Sunny was dead.

It was the last time he ever they ran into Motormaster. He lost Sunstreaker's favorite toy, and they were out looking for it. It was late and dangerous around the area. It was know for it random battles between the Autobots and Decepticons, so they had to be very careful. Quickly, they had crawl over the ruins they were playing that. It was quiet, too quiet. Sideswipe crawl down to where he had left it, Sunstreaker was on look out. It was so dark that they couldn't see their own hands in front of their faces. Swipes found and started to climb his way out, that when the problem began.

It started with Sunny's cries for help. Getting out of the ruins, Sideswipe could see Motormaster holding Sunstreaker by the throat. Around the thug was his usually gang, they called themselves the Stunticons, Drag Strip, Breakdown, Dead End, and Wildrider. These guys were always running around cause as much chaos as they could for all Transformers, Autobots, Decepticons and even Neutrals. Sideswipe swears they were just one insignia from being Cons. That was one of the reasons that they never join them. That is why Motormaster kept on beating them up. It was after he offered them the chance to join the Stunticons. They flat out refuse it. Just as things were going to get ugly, missiles from above came rain down. Sideswipe flew backwards into the building and was cover by rocks.

Sunstreaker wasn't so lucky. He and the Stunticons flew the other way by the explosion. When Sideswipe was finally free, he looked for his brother everywhere. There was no sign of him or of the Stunticons. It was like they disappear off the planet. Sideswipe just couldn't bear to think that his twin was gone from his life, that way he was so happy to have seen him on Earth. That is just why it was so wrong to see that he became a Decepticon in their time apart.

"Why…don't you get lost if you know what'd good for you," said Sunstreaker as he tried to but the fears of the past behind him.

"Why should I?" Motormaster chuckle, "There is no way I would be scared of the lowest on the totem poles."

In seconds, the olf had them by the throats and slam their backs in the wall. He seem stronger then the last time they met. Sideswipe didn't want to go through this again. He didn't want to lose Sunny again. Sunstreaker just growled as he tried to pry open Motormaster. This should have happen. He couldn't be still afraid of him. All the things in his past life should have been destroy once he became a Decepticon. Then again, Sideswipe was suppose to be dead.

It was after the exposition. He was knocked out and badly injure. When he came to, it was inside a Decepticon's prison med lab. To awake in the middle of that place was scary enough. He tried to escape, but they had it pretty well guard. This was no problem for him. Taking a couple of bottles from a shelf and started to throw them at the stupid cons. Lucky for him, they contain acids. As they cried over their melting optics, Sunstreaker ran down the hallways. He still was pretty bang up, his paint was brunt black and was chipping off. That even pissed him off even more.

That when he was dog pile. Three soldiers came out of nowhere and tackle him to the ground. Sunstreaker did his best to defend himself and took them down to the ground, but they just got back up and started to punch him up. This was nothing compare fighting the Stunticons. Those guys were strong, these cons were just weaklings to Sunny. Finally, he was able to stop them from attacking him only to be hit off line by someone while his back was turned. Talk about playing dirty.

Next time he awoke to be in a different place, well not really different. It was a better med lab then the one he was already in. Sunstreaker wondered why he was here, but he found as soon as he tried to leave. Then door open and in step…Megatron. It was the first time ever Sunstreaker had seen the Decepticon leader. There was all the posters and news, but this was in person. He just could help but be a little nervous, think that he was dead meat.

It turned out that he wasn't, which really surprise Sunstreaker. Megatron was impressed that he took down three of the prison guards by himself and while being hurt too. He then offered Sunstreaker the chance to join the Decepticons. That something that Sunstreaker couldn't believe. If Sideswipe was with him, they would have turned it down right away. But Sideswipe wasn't with him. He thought that his brother was dead. So what else could he do? He wanted to forget the whole, start a new live. Megatron was giving him that chance. So, he pledged his allegiance right there on the spot.

What was unknown to the twins, Storm Jet was in the real trouble. The minicon was running all over the place, trying to snap the twins out of this. All of the sudden, they were scared to death. They were shuddering someone's name and where pushed into the wall by some kind of force. Jet was just freaking out here. He ran up and started to shouts beeps up to them. They couldn't hear him. What was going on here?

"Oh, the poor minicon is alone," chuckle a nasal voice from the darkness.

Storm Jet knew that he shouldn't look, but couldn't help himself. There standing behind him was Thrust. Storm Jet started to back away. He was responsible for what was going on with Sideswipe and Sunstreaker. Then it hit the little minicon. If Thrust was here, then they were inside…Unicron. The gray jet started to advance on to Storm Jet.

"Just come here, minicon," he said as he tried to grabbed Storm Jet but missed.

Now, the two of them were running all around the hallway. Storm Jet was in mach 5 mode. He was shouting, crying, waving his arm, anything to tell that he was in trouble. The twins were still in their nightmares. If Storm Jet didn't do something, they were all screw and not in the good way.

"Come back here, you little pest!" shouted Thrust.

Sideswipe lifted his head. He thought that he could hear something. It sounded like…Thrust. Just as he was about to say something, Motormaster tighten his gripped on their necks. His laugher was drill itself into his head. There had to be away to stop this.

"Now, I wonder how easy your necks can break?" chuckle Motormaster.

"No, it can't end like this," thought Sideswipe.

"No, it doesn't" 

Sideswipe's optics grew wider. He thought that he heard a voice. Looking over at Sunstreaker, he could tell that he heard the same thing. Motormaster wasn't playing attention and didn't know what was up with the looks the twins were giving each other.

"_You two must defeat the fear to break free. You must help Storm Jet. _

_He is in much danger,"_

"Defeat the fear? What the slag is that suppose to mean?" growled Sunstreaker.

"I think...he means we have to over come Motormaster," said Sideswipe.

"What is it you two are talking about?" growled Motormaster as he bashed them against the wall again.

"That none of your business, you giant oil ball!" hissed out Sunstreaker, only to be bashed on the wall again.

"Sunny!" cried out Sideswipe.

Sunstreaker could feel the energon running down his lip. He didn't know hoe much he could take. Looking over to his twin, he could see the worry in Sideswipe own' optics.

"You leave him alone!" shouted Sideswipe as he tried to kick at Motormaster.

"Oh, and what are you going to do, short stuff," laugh Motormaster as he continue to bash Sunstreaker against the wall.

"Stop it! You're hurting him!"

"This is weak compare what I going to do to you," said Motomaster as he kicked Sideswipe in the stomach.

This couldn't happen again. He could lost his twin again. After finding him again, Sideswipe couldn't lost him to this jerk. Even if he was a Decepticon, he was family. Screwing up what courage he had left, Sideswipe bite down hard on to Motormaster's hand. The giant roared out in pain and let go of the twins. They topple to the ground and Sideswipe crawled to Sunstreaker's side.

"Sunny, speak to me?" begged Sideswipe.

" Swipe?" said Sunstreaker, "Get out of here."

"Never, I am not leaving you behind," said Sideswipe as tears started to form in his optics, "I lost you once, I not going to lose you again."

"Me too," said Sunstreaker, "Even if you are an Autobutt, I would hate to lose you."

"How sweet, it enough to make me puke," said Motormaster as he took a step towards them making fist with his hands.

Sideswipe just glared at him. Quickly, he stood back on to his feet and took place between Sunstreaker and Motormaster. "I am letting near him, Motormaster," stated Sideswipe.

"Like you can stop me by yourself," chuckle Motormaster.

"He's not by himself," said Sunstreaker as he rose to his feet, "I am with him, so he never alone."

"And together we are enough to defeat the likes of you," smirked Sideswipe.

"Ha, Like you can do that," said Motormaster.

Before he knew it, the twins were coming right towards him. Sideswipe quickly got behind him and got into the floor. Sunstreaker made and fist and punch Motormaster right in the face. The huge Transformers walked backward and tripped right over Sideswipe. With a huge crash, he laid on to the floor. Quickly, the twins pulled out their guns and pointed right towards Motormaster's head.

"Lets this be a lesson to you, Motormaster," hissed Sideswipe.

"Don't mess with the twins," finished Sunstreaker.

In a combine blast a bright light came forth from their weapons and landed right on to Motormaster's shocked face. His screams could be heard in the whole area. Suddenly, the area seems to get all fuzzy in forth of their optics. It was like getting druck off the high grade energon. Where once Motormaster was there, now was Storm Jet throwing anything he could get his little hands on to at Thrust.

"Ha ha, I have you now," chuckle Thrust, "and those two baboons can save you."

"Who are you calling a baboon, Squidhead," said a voice from behind the gray jet.

Thrust turned around to only be met in the face by a pair of fists. He felled down off line from it. Storm Jet looked up and cheered. They finally were knock out. It was about time. He was almost a goner in a few seconds.

"I always wanted to do that," chuckle Sunstreaker as he cracked his knuckles.

"Sideswipe! There you guys are,"

The three of them turned to see Sideways and Tsunami coming at them. Storm Jet ran up to his fellow minicon and gave him a huge bear hug. It was nice to at least have part of the team together again. Now, there was just the matter of Hot Shot and Rotor.

"I see you been busy," said Sideways as he spotted Thrust lying on the ground.

"You have no idea," said the twins at the same time giving each other a smile.

"We must hurry on our way, both Hot Shot and Wheels are going to need all the help they can get," said Sideways as he started to lend the way down the hallway.

**Hot Shot and Rotor…**

He couldn't breath. The heat was getting more and more greater with each pasting second. The flames were dancing in front of Hot Shot's optics. He could feel them licking on his body, his armor melting off him. It wouldn't be long before he would be a goner.

"Well, this is just great," he thought as he kneeled on the ground and tried to move under all the smoke.

No matter where he looked. The fire was all around him. There was no escaping it. All the sides were blocked and the fire was showing no signs of stopping. This was now he was going to die. In the middle of nowhere and in a fire that suddenly speared of air. That somehow seems just prefect considering how this whole mess seem to be out of the world.

"This is the end for me," mumble Hot Shot as he fell to the ground and his optics started to dim.

"Now, that not the Hot Shot we all know and love," 

Weakly, Hot Shot looked up from the ground. There was no one there. Someone had to said that. Where else could have come from? He figure that he had to be losing it. That was only answer that could explain what was going on

"Who are you?" he asked.

"_Really doesn't matter. What does matter is you snapping out of it."_

"Huh?"

"_Hot Shot, you have to face your fears. It's the only way to save your self from the nightmares. There is a bunch of people, your friends that believe in you and need you to get up."_

"But… the fire?"

"_Listen, I know you are scared. But, I know you can overcome it. You can do anything once you put mind to something, whether it taking on Megatron or learning something new. Now enough of this sorry act and get on to your feet!"_

Before Hot Shot had the chance to asked for her name, the voice seems disappear into the flames. It was like it were never there to began with. This left him all by himself.

"Whoever that was, she was right," he mumble to himself as he started to slowly get back on to his feet, "I can beat this thing."

With each step, the flames seem to be dimming. It was like it was going out. He was able to with stand the flames and soon enough they were all gone. Hot Shot had done it. He had beat his fear.

"Yes," he cheered.

Rotor looked up from where he was sitting to see Hot Shot shouting in victory. He must have finally gotten out of the whatever he was doing. Just as the minicon raise his gun to give pay back for making him wait, someone dived bomb him in a great big bear hug.

"Sideswipe! Sideways!" said Hot Shot happily as he spotted his friends coming towards him and saw Storm Jet hugging Rotor to death.

"Well, I see we are all together again," mumble Sunstreaker as their group finally came back together, "But now what?"

"We have to go after Wheels," said Sideways as his optics narrow in determination.

"Ok, next question; where do we find the femme?" asked Sunstreaker.

The three minicon just left out a huge beeping sound. The four Transformers looked at their little friends and saw they running down the hallway.

"I think that they know," said Sideswipe.

"Well, we better not lose them," said Hot Shot as he ran after the minicons

**Wheels' location…**

"Ha, I knew that they would be able to escape!" cheered Wheels as she watch her friends escape Shadowdice's plan.

Now, they were on their way to save her. Well, I she knew was that they better hurry up. The wires were starting to touch her face. It was like being in a tub full of snakes. It was so gross. Anyway, they were going to get here and once she was free it was going to be payback time for Shadowdice. Yup, that was going to be sweet.

"Well, it seems I have under estimated them," said Shadowdice as he appear in front of Wheels.

"No duh! There is no way you are going to win!" shouted Wheels, "They are so going to crush you like the bug you are!"

Shadowdice just laugh at her, "That what you think," he said glaring at her, "This was all part of the plan. Once they get here with the minicons, the other two guests will be arriving as well."

"Other two guests?" puzzle Wheels.

"You didn't know? It seems that Optimus Prime and Galvatron have decide to drop in for a visit," chuckle Shadowdice.

Wheels' jaw dropped. Optimus and Galvatron were coming this way! She was going to be saved. YEA!

What a minute….

"Ah, who is Galvatron?" she asked.

Shadowdice just gave her that black stare look. It wasn't her fault she didn't know the answer. She was kind of kidnapped and was now being fed to a planet-size monster that was going to destroy Cybertron. Yeah, like how was she suppose to know

"Megatron, Galvatron was Megatron," answer Shadowdice.

Now her optics widened further. Optimus and a newer form of Megatron were working together. Man, what were they smoking when they agree to do that? Do Transformers even smoke?

"That doesn't matter. They are so going to beat you stupid butt!" shouted Wheels.

"We shall see, we shall see," chuckle Shadowdice as the wires started to warp themselves around her mouth.


	22. My Knights in Shinning Armor

I don't own Transformers. Only have claim to Wheels, Seeker Sisters and the Avatar Ax.

This is one of the last chapters, I am almost finish, just a couple more. Wish me luck!

**READ, WRITE AND REVIEW!**

**080**

They were running down the hallways at top speeds. This wasn't the time for being slow. The fate of the universe was depending on them. There wasn't a second to spare. Yes, this was a lot of pressure. Sideways was out in first with the rest of the team behind. Tsunami was on the motorcycle's shoulder pointing out the way. The small minicon knew where exactly where they were heading.

"Are you sure that Tsunami knows where we are going?…Ouch!" asked Sunstreaker as Rotor blasted him the kneecap. No bot or con doubts his brother's sense of direction.

"Yes, Sunstreaker, he does," answer Sideways as they turned a corner.

"Where are we going anyway?" asked Sideswipe.

"We are going to save Wheels," said Hot Shot, "The minicons know this is where she is."

"Well, lets just hope we don't run into anymore problems," mumble Sunstreaker under his breath.

Suddenly, wires started springing to life. They were jumping from the walls and started to warp themselves around the three Autobots, Decepticon and three minicons. Sideways was blasting at them, but more just kept on coming.

"Way to opened your big mouth, Sunny!" shouted Sideswipe as a wire warp itself around the red Autobot's neck and started to chock him.

"It not my fault this stupid place seems to have a mind of it's own!" respond Sunstreaker as he was being dragged across the floor.

"Guys, can't we focus for a bit!" called out Hot Shot as blasted the twins free.

No matter how much they shot at he wires, they just keep on coming. It seems if they destroy one, two more would take its place. Sideways had enough of this. Now it was time to take action. There was only one thing he could guess that would do the job.

"Storm Jet! Rotor! Tsunami! You have to combine!" he struggled to shout out.

If he didn't notice now, they were kind of busy at the moment. They were all warp up together like a burrito. Rotor couldn't blast his way free so he was yelling everything that could come to his mouth and Storm Jet was crying his own optics out. This only left Tsunami to think up a plan. So, they weren't totally doom.

Struggle to get a little space, he reach to something on the ground. It was a sharp piece of metal. Grabbed a hold of it, Tsunami started to use it to saw away the wires that were trying to squeeze them to death. Soon enough, they felled to the ground with a loud thud. Now, time to get down to business.

"Great, now help us!" shouted Hot Shot was he was about to be pulled apart by the wires.

The minicons nodded their heads in agreement. They had to combine to form the Avatar Ax. Even with Wheels not here, they could do it. Focusing on their separated energy, they started to glow and began to combine. Once they have combine the ax, they flew to Sideways. The purple motorcycle grabbed a hold of it and started to slice away at the living wires. That seem to had done the job. The wires were starting to disappear, but there still was a long way to go.

**Autobots and Decepticons HQ, Cybertron…**

This was it. The moment of truth was right in their doorway. Within minutes, they were about to step out and take their final chance in stopping Unicron and saving their friends still inside the giant beast. Optimus and Galvatron were all ready set. Now it was just time to tell everyone else about their assignments.

"Ok, everyone, this is it," said Jetfire as he stood and face the crowd, "This is where we make out stand and take down these beast."

"Right on!"

Ok, we get it, now I am going to split you all into teams," said Jetfire, "Team one shall be leaded Blurr, Scavenger and Demolisher will be in charge of making sure that out recon team gets safely inside the target: The rest of us will be providing a distraction against Unicron so that he won't see our recon. Dove and Wheeljack will head up one team and the other will be Cyclonus, Hoist and myself. Tidal Wave will just be his own group and please make sure he understands we are all on the same side for the moment. Red Alert and NightGale will be remaining behind here to kept in contact with all out groups. Ok, is there any question?"

"Oh, I do, Flyboy!"

"Ah…What is it, Dove?" sigh Jetfire.

"Why do I have to go with 'Jack over there and not with you?" asked Dove as she pushed her seat closer to Jetfire. It seems she had hearts in her optics.

"Um…" said Jetfire as everyone in the room just sweat drop at the pink seeker.

"I'll handle her," said NightGale as she grabbed a hold of her sister and dragged her out of the room.

"Ok…any serious questions?" asked Jetfire.

"When are we leaving?" asked Blurr.

"Once we get the rest of the Autobots and Decepticons gather and assign them to a group," answer Demolisher.

He just could believe he was actually working together with the Autobots, as equals. He thought the Pit must have frozen over or something for this to happen. Now, it was almost over and pretty soon they would be back kicking the slag out of the Autobots. That was the way things were suppose to be.

"Ok, now that we have everything cover," said Jetfire, "Let's move out and hope the Primus is looking out for us."

**Inside Unicron, Sideways And The Others…**

"Take that!" roared out Sunstreaker as he ripped out the one of the last wires out of it sockets.

"Ah…I think it is dead already, Sunny," said Sideswipe.

It took a while, but they finally were able to defeat the wires. Now, they were cover in some kind of purple goo, tried and wanting to go home. Sunstreaker was just mad that the goo ruined his paint job. While Sideswipe tried to get him to calm down, The rest of them were trying to figure out their next course of action and what was going on here.

"I starting to think someone doesn't want us to keep going," said Hot Shot.

"That must be that we are on the right track," answer Sideways as he gripped tighter to the Avatar Ax.

"But who would want that?" asked Hot Shot.

"The being that Shadowdice and Thrust are serving, Unicron," said Sideways as his voice was like venom at the sound of the name.

"Unicron! You can't be serious?" asked Hot Shot, not knowing if he believe it or not.

"Quite serious, Hot Shot," said Sideways, "If the minicons are right, then I think we are getting closer to Wheels."

"Ok, here another question for you," said Hot Shot, "Why would Unicron even care about Wheels?"

"I don't know, but it is nothing good," respond Sideways then look over to see Sunstreaker trying to choke the life out of Sideswipe with some leftover wires, "Are you done yet?"

"Almost," said Sunstreaker as he gave Sideswipe one more squeeze before letting go, "Now, let's go and save the Princess."

"You…better hope Wheels didn't hear that," said Sideswipe as he got back on to his feet, "For some reason, she hates that."

"Like I could care about that," scoffed Sunstreaker, "Can we get going now? I think this goo is hardening on me."

Nodding their heads in agreement, the four of them head down the hallway. Not knowing if they were going to come back alive.

**Inside Unicron With The Scumbags Bas…**

It was large, strange, and dark room. It was no corners. What seem to be the only in the room was a large glowing cylinder with something malevolent, evil, and darkness. This was the conscience of the most evil being in the known universe was being held. This was Unicron's spark chamber, the source of his mind. He knew about everything going on him he knew about the Autobots and Decepticons' force were gathering to strike against him. There were also those intruders that were still inside him. He didn't except the Avatar Ax minicons would actually combine. Still, he only need a little more time.

The human freak show was almost absorbed within his body. It would only be another hour or so. Soon the biggest threat would be gone and he would have knowledge about a whole new world, a whole new world for him to destroy. There was enough energy from the three of the four minicon weapons and soon…he would have the final piece. Just then enter Shadowdice and a injure Thrust enter the spark chamber room.

"What do you two want?" said a voice from within the chamber.

"Those annoying pest with the Avatar Ax are getting closer to the room were the human monster," reported Shadowdice.

"I know, but I am not consider with them at the moment," answer the voice, "By the time they get there it, there will be nothing they can do to save her."

"What about the Autobots and Decepticons on the planet. They are coming right for us," whine Thrust.

"I find it unlikely they will be able to get inside. There is nothing they can do to stop me…but in case, go and stand guard."

"Yes, right away," replied Shadowdice as he dragged Thrust with him.

**Wheels' Location, Inside Her Mind…**

This really sucks hard. This is so stupid. I can't tell want is going on now. I can see or hear anything around here! I am being suck up like water inside a sponge. Off all the things that could kill, or destroy me, this is the does me in! Not fair! I wanted to kill Megatron…or is it Galvatron now? My life was never this confusing. But, hey it was better then before. I just hated cleaning out all those bottles.

**Is all you do is complain?**

Huh? Who there? Shadowdice, is that you? If it is, come here so I can kick your aft!

**No, this isn't Shadowdice.**

Thrust then. You deserver a double beat down.

**No! Do you have to comment on everything!**

Yes

**Ugur…Look, you are by yourself inside a wire cocoon. There is no one here!**

Then who are you, Miss Smartie Pants?

**I am your Conscience**

…

**Aren't you going to say anything.**

You're Sideswipe right? Or Meggy? Maybe he finally figure out I was the one playing with his small, puny little mind all this while and now giving me pay back.

**NO! This is your real conscience! I have just come to tell you what going you are going to do once you are free!**

I am going to be free! YEA!

**Yes, now listen for a bit.**

Ok!

… **As you know, Sideways, Hot Shot, Sideswipe and Sunstreaker are coming to save you with the Avatar Minicons. Once you are save, go to the power control center just left to this room in the hallway. There you will find the other three Minicon Weapons. Once, you get them out, GET OUT OF THERE!**

What about Optimus and…

**Galvatron?**

Yeah, that guy. They are on their way to stop Unicron, so what are they…

**Don't worry about them. Their fate has been drawn as yours and the others. You are to escape with the four Minicons Weapons.**

But, Optimus…

**He will be ok, I am sure of it**

How do you know these things? I don't know about them!

**Well, becoming with Unicron seem have done something, but you are going to have to trust me**

Fine, whatever. But if Optimus, Sideways, or anyone else I care about gets hurt…

**Yeah, I know, trust me, I know**

**Outside Unicron, With Optimus Prime and Galvatron…**

"That wasn't my finest landing," moaned Galvatron as he crawled out of the wreck of their ship. They were so close to making a fine landing when a stray laser shot them down. Thanks Primus, they were able to get at their landing point.

"Just focus on getting inside," said Optimus.

Nodding his head in a rare agreement, Galvatron rose to his feet and looked around the area. They could see the gun battle going above them. The lasers going towards Unicron, hitting him like a bug to a human. It was good thing he was so slowy because they would have loss haft their troops by now. Optimus glance a head and saw a air vent that would get them inside.

"This way," he said before getting blasted with a lasers shot.

In the direction of where the shot came from was Thrust. That slagging traitor was still alive. How, Galvatron was going to enjoy destroying him. The grey jet just stood there with his guns pointing towards him.

"Ha, do you think you really going to be able to defeat Unicron!" laugh Thrust.

"We don't think, we know Thrust," said Optimus.

"Then you are fools!" respond Thrust but only receive a punch in the face from Galvatron.

Then, another and another, and another. Galvatron was beating the living daylights out of Thrust. No one betrayal him like this. He didn't mind Wheeljack's, It was only back to his original team. But, Thrust's was far more serious. Optimus just stood there was his worthy foe was beating up Thrust. Finally, the horn Decepticon had enough 'fun', he need to finish this. That was when, he spotted some gearings moving. An idea pop inside his head

Picking Thrust's bruise body from the ground, Galvatron dropped him inside it. The gears started to crush his body into nothing. Seeing that this would do, Galvatron turned his back, not paying attention to Thrust's pleas.

"We should be going now," said Galvatron as there was this loud POP!

"…Sure," said Optimus as he was unsure what to say to him.

**Inside Unicron, Sideways And The Others…**

"This way!" shouted Hot Shot as he saw a door at the end of the hallway.

The yellow Autobot reached of it, only to be shock backward. He was sent flying and crashed right into Sideswipe. That only prove something important was in that room. Now, Sideways was more then determine to break it down. Every second was another one waste. He had to save Wheels now. Raising the Avatar Ax above his head, the purple motorcycle let out a primitive battle cry as he charge towards the door. At contact, he hack his way through into the room

"That was unexpected," commented Sunstreaker.

"Why don't you shut it, Sunny," moaned Sideswipe as he got back on to his feet and follow his friend inside.

It was all dark as they looked around. At first, they saw no sign of Wheels. There were only computer screens with the many hallways of Unicron on it. It looked like they were too late. Sideways wouldn't believe that. She was still alive, he knew it. That was when something move outside the corner of his eye.

"Over there!" he shouted pointing to a big group of wires, "Wheels is in there!"

"How can you be sure?" asked Hot Shot.

"I just do!" shouted Sideways as he charge forward at the thing

Sideways brought down the ax on it, but a force was stopping from it breaking the door. Electrical sparked back and forth from the ax and force field as Sideways tried with all his might to break it down.

"Please, give me the strength to win," he pleaded to Primus.

Just then, it seem that he had reach his answers. The answer just came in the form of Hot Shot and Sideswipe. The yellow and red Autobots had ran over and grabbed a hold of the ax. With the combine force of all three of them, the force field around the door was starting to break, but still holding strong.

"We need more help" strain Hot Shot.

"Sunny, get over here!" shouted Sideswipe.

"Hey, she's your teammate, not mine," he said.

"Sunstreaker, help them," came a voice from behind them.

Coming down the hallway was Optimus and Galvatron. They would have said something, but given their current problem, they said nothing. Sunstreaker was unable to say no to his leader, so he joined his twin's side and started to put his own weight on the ax. Still, it wasn't enough.

"It…not working!" said Sideways, under the strain.

That when the two leaders join in. With the combine force of all six of them pulling down on the ax, the wires were starting to break. The purple goo was pouring out and pieces of white and green armor was showing.

"Keep going," urge Optimus.

"This femme is going to pay me back for this," said Galvatron.

Finally Wheels came out of the wire pile. Her body was covered with purple goo, but they knew it was her. She started to fall forward, but Sideways dove and caught her in his arm. They were able to make it in time.

"Wheels, speak to me?" plead Sideways. She had to be alive. They were able to break her out, but their was a chance that something could have happen to her that could have killed her.

Wheels' optics started to flicker back to life. She looked up to see some of the beings she care about and some she hated with a passion around her.

"So, what did I miss?" she asked with a smile before Sideswipe dove on her and giving her the biggest hug ever.


	23. Butt Kicking Time

I don't own Transformers, only Wheels and the Avatar Ax Minicons

**080**

Wheels was never so happy to be hug by Sideswipe in all the time she had know him. It was just a great feeling knowing that she didn't die, that her friends were ok. Now, they just had to make sure it stayed that way. The only way to do that was to get rid of Unicron.

"Ok, you can let go, Swipe," chocked out Wheels.

"No! I am never letting you out of my sight," said Sideswipe as he just seem to made his hug tighter.

"Was he always like this?" whisper Hot Shot to Sunstreaker.

"Oh yeah," said Sunstreaker as he nodded his head.

"Can't…breath,"

"Can you fools stop this and stop wasting my time! If we are all going to die, I don't want to be surround by Autobots!" roared Galvatron as he bam his fist against the wall.

"I see that something hadn't change," thought Wheels as she saw that Galvatron still had Megatron's temper.

"Galvatron right, in some way," said Optimus, "As happy as I am to see you are ok Wheels, we still have to save the rest of Cybertron and so we need to defeat Unicron."

Who couldn't agree to that ? Everyone nodded their head in understand. They still need to save the rest of the planet before they could really celebrate. Now, they just had to figure out a way to do that.

"We must find the main power core and the Minicon Weapons," said Sideways as he helped Wheels to her feet after Sideswipe finally let go of her.

"We better spilt up," suggested Hot Shot.

"Man, I feel like Scoody-Doo," chuckle Wheels at the Earth related joke to herself.

"Galvatron and I will head to the right, the rest of you go to the left," stated Optimus.

"Are you sure, Op?" asked Hot Shot as he glared at Galvatron.

"I can handle myself, Hot Shot," said Optimus, "We can't waste anymore time just waiting here."

With that said, the seven of them headed their assigned path. Wheels hanged back as she knew what was to come. She wanted to tell them, but something told her not too. Once this was all over, she would tell them everything, all of what Shadowdice had told her. Sideways looked over to see that Wheels had that distance looked on her face. Something wasn't right. He placed his arm around her shoulder and drawn her closer to himself.

"Are you ok?" he asked, his voice full of concern.

"I just want this all to be over," Wheels mumbled under her breath and placed her head on his shoulder, "I just don't want to fight anymore, I don't want to lose anyone else I care about."

"Don't worry, we are going to get out of these," said Sideways as he tried to comforter her. That when he notice the ax was still in his hand. He knew at once that the minicons would want to talk to her.

With that thought, the ax disengaged into Storm Jet, Rotor, and Tsunami. At once, Wheels' face lighten as see her most loyalist friends were fine. Storm Jet, with tears in his eyes as he flew up and started to hug Wheels. Little beeps of joy were coming out of his mouth. The other two minicons were still on the ground. Tsunami had this smile on his face, while Rotor seem to be the same distemper guy. He beeped something, but Tsunami jabbed him the side. Wheels let out a laugh, which made Sideways smile. It was go to hear her laugh again.

"Can you two hurry up!" called back Sunstreaker, before Sideswipe whacked him in the back of the head.

That when reality hit Wheels right into her face. A thin line came across her face, as she removed Storm Jet and placed him back with his brother. They would have time to celebrate later. This wasn't the time. Once they got rid of Unicron and Shadowdice, they then could party started.

"Come on, guys," said Wheels with a smirked, "We have to a universe to save."

**Outer Space, Final Battle…**

"Hahahahahahaha! Rest in Pieces, Unicron spawn!"

"He is having too much fun," mumbled Jetfire as Cyclonus continued to fire away at the drones that were flying out of Unicron and firing on to them.

"It better then what the pink femme is doing," mumbled Blurr as he flew his ship by the shuttle Autobot.

Jetfire looked over and saw that Dove was busy melting down the drones to scrap and then was molting them into little statues. He didn't know it that was a good thing or not. But that wasn't what he should be focusing on. They had to give Optimus and Galvatron the time to find the others and finish Unicron on the inside.

Red Alert and NightGale were busy keeping track of all the life signals that were inside Unicron and in the battle. The good news was that their men inside was still alive and they had only had minor injures from the drone. The only thing that worry Jetfire was for how long were going to keep this up.

"Ok, statues everyone,"

"_Still no sign of Optimus and Galvatron or any of the others,"_ reported Scavenger.

"_Group Alpha had to land because some one burnt their armor and their weapons,"_ hissed Demolisher.

"_Oops,"_ giggle Dove.

"_I have count up the 40 of the first wave of drones had been destroy, but Unicron is turning out 25 more each 30 minutes," _commented Wheeljack.

"That just great," moaned Jetfire.

"Tidal Wave, destroy drones," 

"_Yes, we know that,"_ said Hoist as he mental slapped himself.

"Ok, is that it?" asked Jetfire.

"_Oh, I have something,"_ said Dove.

"What is it?" asked Jetfire, not knowing if he should be able to trust the seeker femme or not.

"_Ahem…Gale and Jack sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S…"_

"_DOVE, YOU ARE SO DEAD! WE DON'T HAVE TIME FOR THIS!"_ roared out NightGale over the com-link.

"_Ouch, it think I just lost my hearing,"_ moaned Scavenger.

"Agur, I don't know how Optimus does this," moaned Jetfire as a new wave of drones came at them, "I going to need a vacation after all of this."

**Inside Unicron, Minicon Prison…**

Wheels continue believe what she saw their group enter the room where Unicron was keeping the Minicon weapons. There in the middle of the room were three cylinders glowing a eerie green. Inn each one of them was one of the weapons. Wires were wrapped around them and sucking their energy off of them. Wheels could help but growled as the though of using the minicons as an battery.

"Ok, now how do we get them out?" asked Hot Shot.

"This way," answer Wheels as she jogged up to the cylinder with the SkyBoom Shield.

Just as her hand came into contact with the light, large amounts of sparks sprang forth and shock her. The force from the energy was enough to see her flying into Sideswipe, both of them crashing into the wall.

"Wheels, are you ok?" asked Sideways as he helped her to her feet.

"Fine," she moaned, rubbing her head, "Ok, we need a better plan."

"Why not use that ax thingy? You losers were able to break the femme out. Maybe it could work," suggest Sunstreaker.

"I think that is the first logic thing you said today, Sunstreaker," commented Hot Shot.

"But it won't work," said Wheels as she looked down at her Minicons friends with concern.

"Why not?" asked Sideswipe.

Wheels just looked at them, "These things were design to keep the Minicon Weapons in and the everything else out. If we use the Avatar Ax on them, there is a chance that the wires would lash on to it and trapped them. That would mean we are down another weapon and just gave Unicron the final piece."

That was enough to have everyone thinking. There had to be away to get the Minicons free, yet not endanger themselves in the process. The problem was that they were running out of time. Each second was on borrowed time. They need to think up an answer now.

Looking around the area, Wheels knew that there had to be something that would help them out. All there was on the ground were nothing but spare pieces of metal and wires, a lot of wires. Wheels' brain was working in over time. She traced back the wires and followed them to were they leaded. Some crawl up the walls and then to the ceiling. Those were useless. Finally, she saw the one she wanted. It was large on that was container to the machine that was producing the force field around the Minicon Weapons. That was their ticket.

"There! That our target!" shouted Wheels as she pointed the machine out for everyone else.

"That great," said Hot Shot.

"Now, we are going to have to do this carefully,' stated Sideways, "If we do this wrong, Unicron might…"

"Ah, to the Pit with it! I am taking this monster down!" roared out Sunstreaker as he pulled out his weapon and started to blast the machine.

"Wait! No!" shouted Sideways.

It was too late, Sunstreaker started to fire away at the machine. Once, his laser blasts made contact, the wires of Unicron came to life. Again, they started to wrapped themselves around Sunstreaker. The yellow Decepticon was trying with all his might to break free, but these ones were much stronger then the last ones they were fighting.

"Agur! Help!" he shouted as the wires started to dragged him toward the wall.

"Sunny!" called out Sideswipe as he ran over to help his brother out.

"No, Swipe!" called out Hot Shot as Sideways held him back.

The young Autobot grabbed a hold of the wires that were around his twin. He tried with all his might to pier them off his body. They wouldn't let go, like a snake around a rat. Also like a snake, more of the wires sprang from the walls towards the rest of them. Hot Shot, Sideways and Wheels were facing the less, while the majority of them were attaching themselves to Sideswipe and Sunstreaker. The wires wrapped themselves around the twin and started to dragged themselves towards then wall.

"Swipe!" cried out Wheels, as the wires held her back from help him. She could feel the tears run down her face.

"Don't worry about me, just get the Minicons!" he called out as he and Sunstreaker morphed into the wall.

"Sideswipe!" cried out Wheels and Hot Shot as they tried run towards him, but the wires stopped them.

Now, Wheels was furious. Unicron was going to pay. Grabbed a hold of the Avatar Ax, she started to hack away at the wires. Each swipe was fiercer than the next. The pieces were falling to the ground, but in each ones place came three more.

"They are multiplying!" cried out Hot Shot.

"We have to survive! We are the last chance of the universe!" shouted Sideways.

"I am not going down with out a fight!" roared out Wheels as the Ax seem to become brighter.

As she brought it down on to the case holding the Star Saber, sparks sprang forth from it. Wheels tried to hold on, but she was blew back be the force. The shield around them was much too strong. She was sent soaring into a wall with a loud crash. As she slumped to the floor, the wires turned their attention away from Sideways and Hot Shot and headed straight towards Wheels.

"Wheels, look out!" cried out Sideways.

Wheels raise her head to see a monster wave of the wires coming right towards her. There wasn't enough time to attack. Just as it seem she was about to end up like Sideswipe and Sunstreaker, a blur of yellow jumped in between the wires and her.

"Hot Shot! No!" shouted Wheels as she realized who it was.

The yellow Autobot was trying with all his might to stand up to the powerful grasped of the wires. Like the twins before him, the wires were dragged him towards the wall. Wheels and Sideways ran up to him, trying to grabbed a hold of him. The wires go in their way. Wheels was helpless as she stood there, watching Hot Shot meeting the same fate as Sideswipe.

"You are going to pay!" roared out Wheels as she slashed away at the wires.

"I don't think so," chuckle a familiar sinister voice.

The two remaining Autobots looked up to see Shadowdice standing there in front of the Minicon Weapons. Wheels narrowed her optics on to his evil form. He was going to pay…pay with his life. She was about to hack him into piece, but Sideways got into her way.

"You won't be getting away with this," stated Sideways as he held Wheels back from running up to the Unicron's solider.

"But, dear brother, we all ready won. You have lost three of your friends to Unicron and your leaders are barely lasting their own," laugh Shadowdice.

"We are going to win, and we are going to free our friends, Shadowdice," said Wheels as she gripped tight on the Avatar Ax, "You are going to pay for every wrong doing in your screw up life."

"Not likely, not I just need to make sure to win this war…" said Shadowdice.

At his words, every wires flew straight towards Wheels. She knew at once that he wanted her and the Avatar Ax. It was because of that stupid legend story he told her about. All about her being some kind of key. There was no way she was going to be able to take on all the wires. Wheels was going to met the same fate as Hot Shot, Sideswipe and Sunstreaker.

Only, if he didn't jump in their way. Wheels was pushed back, only to see Sideways taking the wires in their full force. Again, someone had taken the hit for her. Placing their own lives in harms way for her sake. Tears started to form in her optics as she watch the being she love fighting for his life.

"Why? Why did you do it?" cried out Wheels.

"I will not…allow you to be harm," hissed Sideways as he was starting to be dragged towards the wall.

"Sideways!" wailed out Wheels.

"Don't worry about me! Just stop…Unicron! Don't forget that I love you!"

Wheels ran up to catch him as Sideways was starting to morph into the wall, "I love you too!" she wailed.

"Oh, boo hoo," laugh out Shadowdice, as Wheels was the only one left to take down, "Now, meet your maker!"

Again, the wires were starting to flying towards Wheels as she sat there on the ground, staring at Sideways' frozen form. Suddenly, the Avatar Ax started to glow a eerie bright green light. The wires stopped in mid-attack and felled down. Wheels was surprise at this as she stood back on her feet. Then the other Minicon Weapons seem to be reacting to their fellow. Each glowing, the saber was glowing red, the SkyBoom shield blue, the Requiem Blaster, white. Shadowdice seem to be afraid by this action.

"No, this cannot been happening!" he called out.

Suddenly each beam shot towards Shadowdice, hitting in full force. The Unicron solider cried out in pain as he disappeared into the light. Then the light grew and soon Wheels found herself within the light. She didn't know what the heck was going on? Yet, deep down she knew it was going to be ok.

**Cybertron…**

He really didn't have clue of what just happen. As Jetfire looked around the area. He found himself and all the fighters from the battle with Unicron back on Cybertron. He didn't know how this happen and he saw that everyone was as clueless as him. There was this giant white light coming from Unicron and everyone was cover in it. Next thing he knew was he was back on Cybertron.

"Ok, anyone what to explain this one?" asked Hoist.

"…We won," suggested Jetfire as he shrugged his shoulder.

"How did the slagging universe end back here?" shouted Cyclonus before Demolisher hit him in the head to shut up.

"Do you think have a clue!" responded Demolisher.

"Maybe?"

"Idiot!"

"Can't we focus on the main problem here? Like how this actually happen?" stated Jetfire.

No one open their mouth. It was not like they were responsible for it. Moaning, Jetfire looked up. Unicron was up there, lying broken. What ever cause the problem has stopped Unicron. That was something that they could all be thankful for. Now, they just had to worry about if Optimus and the others where ok.

"Hey, guys!"

Everyone turned around and all without face maskes had this shock expression on there faces. There standing on the far edge was the rest of the gang. Optimus was standing there, not really looking his best. His armor was all scratched up and energon was all over him. The same could be said with the rest of them. Sunstreaker and Sideswipe were giving each other high fives, Hot Shot had this silly grin on his face. Sideways and Wheels were on the edge of the group, the purple motorcycle having his arm around her shoulder. The twelve weapon Minicons were at their feet, cheering for their victory.

"Optimus! How did you get back here!" shouted Jetfire.

"I really hadn't the clue Jetfire," explain Optimus, "But I think it had to do with the Minicons in some way…"

"Where is Galvatron?" asked Demolisher as he looked around.

"Galvatron. Missing," stated Tidal Wave.

"I am afraid that Galvatron didn't make it," said Optimus, "He went down fighting Unicron and is still inside the beast,"

"Awww, what are going to do now?" whined Cyclonus.

"You know, peace talks are really common," suggested Wheels, "You guys really give it a try,"

"Agru…"moaned pretty much the entire Decepticon population.

"Babies," stated Wheels as Sideways just chuckle at her, "What so funny?"

"You," he respond.

"Ah, just shut up and kiss me," said Wheels as she grabbed a hold of his face plate and toss it to the side.

The two of their faces connect into a kiss, much to the disgust for most the population.

"Ok, when did that happen?" asked Blurr, with a confused look.

"Long story, really long story," said Hoist as he patted the younger mech on the back.


	24. The End?

For the last time, I don't own Transformers. Just Wheels and the Avatar Ax Minicons

**One Year Later…**

Peace had finally settle on Cybertron. With end to both Unicron and Galvatron, both Decepticons and Autobots has put their difference a side for the come good of restoring their home planet. To do that, they had to find Energon. As it turns out, Energon could be found on Earth. Soon enough, the Transformers had made themselves know to the governments of the small blue planet. Now, they are in the middle of talks of trade and peace between the two races.

Back on Cybertron, there was something else going on…

"Oh, I just can standing wait! What taking them so long," commented Sideswipe as he placed his head into his hands.

Him, Hot Shot and Sideways were sitting outside the med bay where inside was Red Alert, NightGale and Wheeljack were with Wheels. The red light was on and they were hoping that it would turn green soon. They knew that this whole things was delicate and could go wrong at anytime. Sideways was walking across the length of the waiting room. Hot Shot and Sideswipe were sitting down, watching him.

"Will you calm down? Everything is going to be fine," said Hot Shot.

"I can't…My bond mate is in there and…"

"She with three of the best medics we have. Calm down, you aren't doing anyone any good by worrying so much,"

Sighing, Sideways joined his friends on the bench. The minutes just seem to tick by. He really didn't know how much he could take. He just had to be in there. He just had to be.

"How is it going?"

The three of them looked up to see Optimus and Hoist standing right above them. It seem everyone was worry about Wheels at the moment and no one could really blame them. She was the one that was holding the peace talks with Earth together, even if they didn't know she was a former human. She was also becoming a great research in the study of Energon and it affects. Her and Sideways were leading a team in it study in a secret base, just in case someone what to use the information for evil.

"I really don't know," said Sideways as he held his head and shook it.

"You should have more fate in your mate, Sideways," said Optimus as he patted the purple mech on the back, "She survive worst things then this."

"Yeah, but you weren't here when she was crying out for drugs…what ever they are used for?" said Sideswipe.

Hot Shot just shrugged his shoulder, "it has to be a human thing,"

"Still, I just want to be in there, she might need me, they might need me," said Sideways.

"Well, I think you are going to find out," said Hoist as he pointed to the light that turned red to green.

Everyone was on their feet when NightGale came out, she motion for them to follow her and warn them to be very quiet. Slowly the five Autobots follow the femme inside the med bay. Wheels was laying on the recharger, looking very weak. Sideways ran over to her side, grabbed a hold of her hand into his's

"How are you feeling?" he asked softly.

"I feel like I just went ten rounds with Unicron," chuckle Wheels weakly.

"Ahem,"

Everyone looked up to see Red Alert standing in front them. Wheeljack and NightGale each were hold something in their arms and giving shy glance at each other.

"Well…" asked Sideways.

"Everything work out fine, they accept the bodies that were created and seem to be extreme healthy," commented Red Alert.

"Can We see them?" asked Wheels.

Red Alert nodded his head and with that Wheeljack and NightGale placed into their arms a pair of baby Transformers, twins. Now, everyone started to pile out, much to some of them protest in wanting to see the new sparkling. Sideways smiled down at his little girl in his arms. She was mostly white, a snow white with trace of azure blue on the outer edge. Her light blue optics were shinning with sure energy and kindness. Sideways knew at once, she was going to be a lovely femme.

Wheels was already cooing over the another twin, a male. They had chosen a emerald green for him with piece of silver on his joints, which fitted him so well. Looking at him, Wheel was reminder of her mate. His own optics were a golden yellow and yet were already filled with determination and courage.

"Hey there, little Crossways," said Wheels as her son reach up for her finger before she spotted the mark on his arm, and Wheels' optics widen, "Sideways…remember what I say Shadowdice told me?"

"About the legend and something about you being the key to the sun and…oh no," said Sideways as he looked at his son's arm.

There resting on the inner wrist of Crossway's arm was a small golden mark, in shape of a sun. Wheels didn't want to believe it. It just had to be over, it just had to be. She didn't want make her babies fight and lose them. Quickly, Sideways carefully looked at his daughter's arm. She too had a mark on her arm, a small blue crescent moon.

"Azura has one too," commented Sideways.

Tears were starting to fall down her face, "I don't want this, I want my babies to have normal lives, not being part of this..."

"Shhh, calm down," said Sideways as he tried to calm down his mate, "Don't worry I am sure that everything will work out for the best."

**TO BE CONTINUE…**

WHAHAHAHA! It's over! It's finally over. Now, just tune in for the sequel… that has yet to be name.

I would like to thank all those that review this story. I know we had a bit of a problem around the tenth or ninth chapter. That was not my fault in some length! Anyway, I would like to give thanks to all those that reviews, those that were delete and the ones that stay.

Now, I know Wheels was actually kind of a Mary-sue. You know it is bad when the writer actually knows it is a Mary-sue. To let you know, I never really plan much of this to happen. I was actually just typing, "I am going to die!" and what do you see 23 chapters later, hee hee.

I just hope you are going to tune in for the follow up to this one. Trust me, it will totally better. Old and new characters will join in the fun, with the twins as the main stars, if you hadn't guess that. So this will take place in Energon, with Ironhide and Kicker. I will have more drama, romance, laughs and tears (trust me on that, with what I have plan and who I'm bring in, there will be gasps)

Now, here a little insider info. I am going to switch the role of three characters that will have a major affect on the story line. That the only hint I am giving you all, if you are reading this. Anyway, I will be adding five fan-made characters, that is including both Crossways and Azura. I will also trying to make the other Autobots and human more involve and not totally stay focus on to the twins.

So, I hope to see you all again and that you will read and review the sequel.


End file.
